


They’re New Yorkers Now

by pulpobsessed



Series: The Amy Verse (Previously known as the Mr. Banana Verse) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Kurtofsky Week, Leather Jackets, Lots of Sex, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Skittles, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpobsessed/pseuds/pulpobsessed
Summary: Originally written for Day 5 of the Kurtofsky Tenth Anniversary week.A sequel to "Now I know what I'm going to do". When Dave and Kurt, college students at NYU, find themselves irritatingly called back to Lima, they also discover their true home.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Series: The Amy Verse (Previously known as the Mr. Banana Verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009944
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	1. Prologue - The Mask

###  **{October 31st}**

Dave picked up the hockey mask and stared at it - the empty eyeholes stared right back at him and - for a moment - it felt like the piece of plastic was almost laughing at him. Laughing at his belief he could ever escape his past. Sighing, he let his hand drop to his side and looked back up into the mirror - frowning at the image reflected there. 

If he had to say one thing about his costume, it was that he looked authentic, scary, and hot. One of the benefits of dating a Drama major at the Tisch School, he supposed. 

His eyes moved slowly over his body - the torn grey t-shirt, that was just tight enough to show off his musculature - big powerful pecs, a large and round stomach that was not all flab, and his impressively large shoulders. Fuck - all that time in the gym at school really had been paying off. He was still a big guy - but now he looked like a good mixture of muscle and fat. He poked at the shirt’s rips and holes - it was just torn enough to show off the skin and hair underneath. Plus, he’d picked a v-neck, so his chest hair was poking out from the top of the collar. Overtop, he was wearing a ratty old black long-sleeve workman’s shirt - it was worn and ripped, and very tight - the sleeves were so tight around the biceps that the fabric almost strained against his large arms. 

His ripped black jeans, which he’d bought at that cute second-hand store in The East Village, were extraordinarily tight around his thighs and in his crotch - he could see the hard outline of his bulge, which might have more to do with the jockstrap he’d opted to wear. The jock was more functional than anything since it was the only piece of underwear that actually let him get the damn pants on. 

And all the clothes had been carefully blood-splattered by the fake blood they’d bought just before leaving New York. Back when all this seemed like the best idea in the world, 

He ran a hand over his bald head - which he'd shaved just half an hour ago. It still felt totally weird - not having any hair - and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the way his head felt so slick and bare. Fuck, he really missed his wavy thick hair. But that hadn’t occurred to him thirty minutes ago as he’d been running the razor over his head. No, thirty minutes ago, he’d been excited about all this - thirty minutes ago, he hadn't really thought about the implications of what this costume might mean. 

His eyes looked haunted. And not just because of the thoughts swirling around his brain. They looked downright demonic, mostly because of the black greasepaint painted around them - which would help make his eyes seem like they were floating in space once the mask was on. Especially with the all-white contacts that he was wearing. He knew he was fucking freaky looking! And when he put on the authentic Jason mask they’d found in that costume store, well he was a downright nightmare. 

And that was the problem. 

He looked too much like a nightmare. Too much like the monster in the dark. Too much like the stalker - killer - the hunter that haunts your dreams. He looked too much like a manifestation of the monster he’d once seen himself as. And he hated it. 

He really didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to go to that damn party! Fuck, why didn’t he try harder to talk Kurt into letting him do a damn superhero costume like they had planned if they’d stayed in New York. He was gonna be the gay superhero, Midnighter! He’d even had his costume reserved at that amazing costume place in midtown. But no… 

Fucking glee kids. 

A month ago, Dave and Kurt - or as their New York friends liked to call them, Kave - had been growing increasingly excited about their first Halloween as a couple, made even better because it was their first Halloween in New York. 

Ever since July - when Kurt had made Dave’s greatest dream come true, by admitting his feelings for Dave, they had become this power couple. Dave and Kurt supported each other, pushed each other’s limits, understood each other, and loved each other without question. 

And it was heaven!

For Dave, hearing Kurt say I love you for the first time was probably the second greatest thing to ever happen to him. The first had happened that night back in July, when Kurt had come to his house with that stupid stuffed monkey, and how he had straddled Dave for hours making out. But right from the start, it felt like they were just supposed to be in a relationship with each other - it just worked. 

As Kurt said, they got the Mr. Bananas seal of approval. 

They had fallen together in a way that felt electric. Their entire relationship felt electrically charged - romantically, personally, professionally, and sexually. 

And man, some of the things they did were electric. Although neither had been a virgin when they’d finally gotten together, it had been together that they discovered just how good sex could be. And, wow, did they have sex a lot. In Dave’s dorm, in Kurt’s dorm, that one time in Rachel’s living room when she was running late, in a bathroom on campus, in Dave’s friend Aaron’s bedroom - which he still didn’t know about! And Dave would be remiss if he didn’t mention that day in the change room at an East Village second-hand clothing store. 

New York was marked from the island of Manhattan straight out to Queen by Dave and Kurt’s sexual escapades. 

The intensity and almost constant need for sex, Dave believed, was partly because of how repressed he’d been in expressing his sexuality. Kurt, however, likened it to them being away from home, both eighteen and just being in New York. 

They both often pointed out how the city just kinda turned them on. 

Yeah, being in New York, made it all the better. Unsurprisingly, they both loved the city - it was exactly the place they were meant to be. Kurt had evolved into an even greater version of himself, and Dave had truly found a place where he could be himself - all the while holding the hand of a boy he loved more than anything. 

Together they’d thrown themselves into New York. Weekends were spent discovering the city - pizza in The Village, a little pie shop in Brooklyn, climbing the Statue of Liberty, walking the streets of the Lower East Side, dumplings at one in the morning in St. Mark’s… so many amazing discoveries and adventures. 

Which was why, when they discovered how insane New York got over Halloween, they both went equally as nuts for it. 

Dave had found a long list of the best Halloween Parties in the city if you were underage - and there were a lot! A haunted non-alcoholic speakeasy in Harlem, a dance club in the Bowery that promised chills and thrills all night long, a Valley of the Dolls themed Halloween ball at MoMA, a giant queer party at Pier 40 - the list just went on and on. Plus, not to mention the dozens of parties on campus they got invited to. 

So, with intense glee in their eyes, Dave and Kurt had sat down and mapped out the most epic night of their lives! They’d start at the MoMa ball - which Kurt became obsessed over. And when Kurt wanted something, Dave made it happen - so he’d happily stood in line for three hours to get tickets, maybe skipping his Macroeconomics lecture to do so. Then they’d hit up the speakeasy - Dave’s top choice - then an appearance at Aaron’s party. And they’d finish the night at Pier 40, dancing till the sun came up. Stopping at Junior’s on the way back to campus for breakfast cheesecake.

Kurt had been so excited he’d almost peed himself. And Dave had had trouble thinking of anything else - having spent half a day calling around to every costume place in the city to find authentic Midnighter and Apollo costumes. 

And then - on October first, while Dave was lying on Kurt’s bed, waiting for his sexy boyfriend to get back from the store, everything went to shit. 


	2. Sour Skittles & Calls from Home

###  {October 1st} 

Dave scratched at his naked belly as he turned the page in the novel for his Introduction to the Study of Literature class. He did not like F. Scott Fitzgerald, but it was better than Kurt’s section, which had them reading James Joyce. 

The number of times Kurt had screamed “I hate this book!”, before throwing it across the room, made Dave quite thankful for Jay Gatsby and his decadence. 

Sighing at the utter insanity of Gatsby’s party, Dave glanced towards the door of Kurt’s dorm room. His boyfriend had been gone for a long time, and Dave was starting to get worried. They’d decided to have a quiet night in - reading for their literature classes and then watching a movie. Naturally, of course, the moment Dave got there, Kurt was tossing him onto the bed, ripping his clothes off and giving him one hell of a blow job. Kurt then announced that they had no good snacks to read or watch a movie with, and so he would hit up the bodega around the corner. All of which was a clear indication that Kurt was yet again avoiding Mr. Joyce like the plague. 

But he’d been gone for almost thirty-five minutes by now. Even when they went together, goofing off while exploring all the weird stuff in the store, they never took this long. Dave reached down and grabbed his yellow briefs from the floor next to the bed, and pulled them on - arching his hips as they slid over his large ass. He sat up and grabbed his phone off of Kurt’s desk - typing furiously as he flopped back onto the bed.  _ Hey babe! Everything okay? You’ve been gone a while. Text me to let me know you’re okay. Love you. _

He stared at the phone for a few minutes - a sense of worry growing in his gut. Kurt’s residence - U-Hall - was on 14th street, so it was super safe. But still, Dave was a small-town kid from Ohio, who had never been in a city bigger than Columbus, so he got nervous pretty easily. 

But not in the ‘I want to go home’ kind of way - no, there was no way Dave ever planned on leaving New York now. After barely two months in the city, Dave knew he was a New Yorker for life. They’d have to drag him kicking and screaming away from this place. 

He loved everything about it - the size, the smells, the people, hell he even loved the noise! And having grown up in rural Ohio, that was no small feat. He embraced the noise that seemed to inundate him no matter where he went. And he loved the anonymity of the city - he could blend into the crowd and just be whoever he wanted to be. 

Plus, there was the sheer randomness of the city - it was intoxicating and so stimulating. Yesterday, on the way back from the Guggenheim, which Dave needed to go to as part of an assignment for his Introduction to Gender and Sexuality Studies class, they’d encountered the most random of events. They’d been walking through Central Park, while Dave slowly tried to explicate what he was going to say about queer photography. And as they walked past that weird archaeological dig site that Dave kept meaning to read up on, they were suddenly surrounded by fire dancers. For no reason, like at all. 

So, they found a bench, cuddled together, and watched a fire dancing show for the next hour. 

See...random! 

But, even with all the awesome things that could happen in the city - every once in a while, Dave got fucking nervous. But could you blame him - in the past year, he’d been outed, gay-bashed, tried to take his own life, and fought through depression… that alone would be enough to make anyone anxious. Add that to the fact that he was extremely protective of his boyfriend, and the whole situation was ripe for occasional mini emotional breakdowns. 

As Joy Division’s Isolation started playing on Kurt’s laptop, Dave checked the time again - five minutes had passed since he’d sent the text. Okay, so now he could officially be worried. Kurt was a vigilant texter - especially when Dave sent a message. It had been like this since February, after Dave’s suicide attempt. If Dave texted or called, Kurt responded almost instantly. 

Biting his lip and picking up Mr. Bananas, Dave sat crossed-legged on the bed - staring at the door, willing it to open. He knew he was being stupid. The bodega was literally around the corner like if he looked out the window he could probably see it - and Kurt walking back. Hell, Kurt maybe had to wait in line, or Mr. Ahmed had closed the store for a minute and Kurt decided to wait. But even with all the therapy, support groups and late-night talks he and Kurt had had, Dave’s anxieties still got the better of him sometimes. 

He was just contemplating putting his clothes on and going out to look, when the sound of Kurt’s voice drifted through the door, followed by the sound of a key card in the lock. He almost screamed in relief. 

But as Kurt opened the door, Dave realized he sounded really unhappy - angry even. 

“Rachel! This is ridiculous! We’ve all barely been apart for a month!” 

Kurt flew into the room. His arrival, as was often the case, brought with it a flurry of activity - his long purple scarf flying out behind him and his dark brown wool coat fluttering around his knees. He dropped two very large bags of snack foods onto the floor and whirled away, slamming the door, all the while keeping up a constant torrent of annoyance to Rachel on the phone. 

Kurt yanked off his scarf, turning to smile at Dave. The moment their eyes met, Kurt stopped in his tracks, the smile falling from his face. Dave must have looked awful - pale-faced, sitting crossed-legged on the bed, in only his underwear, clutching Mr. Bananas, while biting his lip and staring nervously at Kurt. 

Dave watched as Kurt cocked his head to the side, “Rachel, can you hold on a second?” He pulled the phone away from his ear, and nearly leaped at Dave, worry written all over his face. 

“Dave, baby, are you okay?”

“You were gone a long time and you didn’t answer my text.” He hated how needy and nervous he sounded, but he couldn’t help it - they had committed to protect each other in this city. And, for just a second, before Kurt had walked in that door, Dave had felt this sense of having failed in that promise. 

Kurt looked horrified as he glanced at his phone, eyes widening. “Shit! I’m so sorry.” He sank onto the bed, pressing a kiss to Dave’s lips - which Dave happily responded to. “Rachel called, there’s drama! I’m really sorry.” 

Dave murmured against Kurt’s lips, “It’s alright. You’re okay, though right?” 

“I am, I promise. Lemme finish this and then...well, I have very annoying news.” 

Dave just nodded and let himself relax, stretching out on Kurt’s irritatingly small twin bed - how they managed to sleep in this thing so often, he had no idea. Kurt bounced back off the bed and resumed yelling at Rachel on the phone, while he rifled through one of the bags. 

Kurt tossed something at Dave, which he caught one-handed in midair. It was a bag of his favorite Sour Skittles. He beamed and opened the bag, tossing a few into his mouth - crunching happily through the lip-puckering outer layer. 

“Rachel - I’ll have to talk to Dave! He and I have been excited about this since our first week here! It’s not fair that I just make this decision without talking to him!” 

Kurt flopped down on the bed, after somehow managing to rid himself of his jeans and t-shirt without actually putting down the phone. He grabbed the candies from Dave and crunched down angrily on a mouthful. Dave could instantly tell that whatever was going on, it was really pissing Kurt off. 

“Rachel! Dave bought us tickets for the MoMa Ball! An event that has been sold out for weeks - he and I have already put down deposits on our costumes! We’ve been talking about Halloween for ages! This is ridiculous! Just because they’re all lonely, doesn’t mean we should have to change our plans!” 

Ah - Dave thought, this was a glee club guilt trip. He let his head fall back with a groan of frustration. 

Kurt reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently, reassuringly.

This happened with alarming regularity, ever since Kurt and Dave had moved to New York in mid-August. Someone back home got sad and wanted to recapture the magic of them all being together again, which meant that Kurt had to drop everything and run off to a virtual glee event. And Kurt  _ had _ to be there - he was, according to Artie and Tina, the lynchpin of the group, which he confessed was certainly news to him. And somehow, Dave had become just as essential. 

The first time - which had been advertised as just a hangout for gleeks past and present - had been a week after they’d arrived in New York. When Kurt had told him about it, Dave had shrugged - it was no big deal, they didn’t need to be together for everything, right? 

“Of course we don’t need to do everything together, Dave. It’s just that I was looking forward to hanging out in the Village, maybe getting cupcakes and checking out that movie theatre.” 

“So, tell them to buzz off - you have fun New Yorker things to do!” 

“I tried. Finn cried for like twenty minutes. No, I have to go! But promise you’ll do something fun and crazy so you can tell me all about it after!?”

Dave had laughed and promised to do exactly that. 

So, on the night of the big glee whatever, Dave had peaced out - giving Kurt a huge kiss and headed off to The Village. He’d wandered around through that awesome record and t-shirt shop they'd found, he grabbed a slice of pizza from Joe’s and walked around for a while, coveting all the fancy restaurants, before heading over to Third Rail Coffee - the best coffee in the village. He had just settled happily at his table when Kurt had called in a panic! 

_ “Dave! They’re freaking out that you’re not here! You have to come to my room, right now!”  _

And thus began a series of increasingly annoying evenings that prevented Dave and Kurt from either getting any alone time or from being able to explore the city. 

On the night they planned to have a long walk in Central Park, complete with hot chocolate and crappy boiled hot dogs for dinner, an all-night Skype party got planned. A party that included everyone in Ohio sitting in someone’s living room, an unbelievably pissed off Santana in her room at the University of Louisville, a very annoyed Mercedes in her UCLA dorm room, and a very bored Dave, with Kurt and Rachel, in Rachel’s apartment. The entire night consisted of them all singing their favorite glee songs and crying. 

Dave thought he was going to go mental - or gain fifty pounds, as the only way he managed to not fall asleep, was by eating literally every snack Rachel had, while furiously texting with Mercedes and Santana over how ridiculous all this was. Luckily, later, when he developed a massive stomach ache from too much candy, Kurt happily rubbed his stomach and bought him some Pepto Bismol. 

Then, on the night when Dave was supposed to be celebrating getting his first ‘A’, their plans got utterly detailed - again. Kurt had surprised him by announcing that they were taking the Staten Island Ferry to eat at Joe’s Pizzeria - which Dave had been crazily excited to try. 

They’d been in Dave’s dorm room - mainly because Dave’s roommate needed their help to figure out how to ask a girl in one of his classes out - and were just getting their jackets on to head to the ferry. 

“Is there anything else to do over there, besides this pizza place?”

Dave had shrugged. “I don’t think so. Kurt, if you don’t want to go - we can just go to John’s or something.” 

“No! You just got ninety-eight percent on that assignment, Dave! You get to celebrate any way you want…” 

“Didn’t I just celebrate all over your ass?” He stuck his tongue out and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re gross. A gross sexy man. Now, we’re celebrating your big brain, and if you want to go to Staten Island to eat pizza, that’s what we do. But maybe we can come back after and go for a walk in Times Square or something?” 

“Yeah! We can walk over to Union Square and end up at the Strand? I love watching you try to justify buying another musical theatre book.” 

“Fuck off...and yes. As long as we come back here and...celebrate more…maybe using that other big organ of yours that I like?” Kurt drifted closer and wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist. Dave giggled but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s brains out. 

The sound of Kurt’s phone interrupted them. Kurt had answered with a huge smile on his face, an expression that quickly turned to one of horror and frustration. Even Dave had heard the sobbing on the other end. 

How could they not want to join the glee movie night that had been planned? 

So, once again, they postponed their date night to watch a bunch of fucking musicals “together”. Dave had wanted to scream - all he could think about was that hot fresh pizza he should be eating. It got worse when they all started crying because they couldn’t hug each other. Again, Dave, Santana, and Mercedes texted all night - airing their irritation. While Kurt pressed a pillow over his face, screaming in frustration. 

And then there had been last Friday night. Artie and Blaine had decided to hold an online karaoke night for everyone. An event that confused Dave, as all the other nights mostly ended with them singing anyways. But this time, Dave had been firm. He played the boyfriend rights card and said no! He had bought them tickets to a night of standup at the Gotham Comedy Club - and no high school song and dance club was going to stop him from taking his boyfriend out on a date to the best comedy club in the country.

“Kurt! It’s an all impressions night! Come on - neither of us has anything due next week, let’s go on a date. Please!” He’d even put on his best puppy dog face, just to hammer the point home. 

And Kurt had agreed! A date with his boyfriend trumps a glee gathering. “You don’t have to beg, Dave. And this sounds a lot more fun than listening to Sam and Finn try to outdo each other on Don’t Stop Believin’ for the like the millionth time.” 

But then, the phone calls started. Artie, then Sam, then Brittany, then Blaine(!) - hell even Mercedes texted,  _ Please come! I can’t do this alone Dave! _

But when Finn called, Dave knew his fun date night was dommed.  _ “Bro, I miss you, like a lot! Please come! Even for a little while.”  _ Dave had long ago accepted that if Finn asked, Kurt would give in. 

So, in the end, they compromised and went to the first set at Gotham, but came back to Kurt’s dorm to join in the karaoke. Which sadly meant that Dave’s plan for late-night cheesecake was toast. 

But he could handle it. He could handle the movie nights, and the sing-a-longs, and the crying. He could handle the interrupted dates and the late-night phone calls when one of them - usually Finn - missed Kurt so much they couldn’t bear it. He could handle all of that. Because he got it! He missed home too. He missed his dad, a lot! He missed his friends - Sarah, Mark, Simon, and maybe even Az to a certain extent. He missed hanging out with Kurt’s friends. He missed a lot of things. So he got it! And if Kurt wanted to spend time with his friends online - that’s what they’d do! Because if it was important to Kurt, then it was important to Dave.

But there was no way - no goddamn way - that they were taking away his precious Halloween as a first time New Yorker. Nope! Not allowed! 

He glared at Kurt until his boyfriend turned to look at him - and Dave just shook his head, a grim and determined look on his face. No. Halloween was locked down - they weren’t touching it! Kurt just patted his knee reassuringly. 

And then he heard the words that made him want to strangle all of them - “Rachel! It is unreasonable to ask us to buy tickets home just for Halloween!!”

Buy tickets! What?! They expected an in-person visit! Oh my god! 

Dave pushed himself off the bed, his annoyance coming off of him in waves. He started going through the snacks Kurt had bought - yanking out a large bag of those sweet and spicy jalapeno chips he and Kurt had become addicted to. He ripped it open and started crunching angrily. 

He was starting to notice that he seemed to eat a lot more when dealing with the stress of these little glee crises. 

“No! Rachel! Dave and I are not going to fly home on Halloween just so everyone can remember that we do like them! Or because they want to party with us! Look, maybe we can do a quick chat before we head out - but I’m not giving up my MoMA party and I promised Dave we’d go to that speakeasy. Why don’t you come with us! It’ll be fun!” 

Dave watched as Kurt dropped his head into his hands, and started kicking his feet in frustration. He frowned - maybe he and Kurt needed to talk about all this because Kurt was getting more and more upset with every one of these little glee incidents.

“Rachel! For crying out loud! We live in New York! It’s Halloween! This city loves Halloween! I want to go out and celebrate with my boyfriend - IN NEW YORK! I don’t want to go home to Lima and hang out in someone’s basement with a shitty wine cooler. I’ve been excited about this for ages! Dave has talked about nothing else in weeks! They cannot do this to us!” 

Dave smiled. Kurt was putting his foot down - a line had finally been crossed. Also, for the record, he had been able to talk about other things than just going out to party. Like his costume. And the cheesecake they were going to have on the way home from the party at the pier. 

Crawling back up the length of the bed, Dave stretched out on his side - holding the bag of chips out to Kurt, who took a handful. He had an angry, exasperated look on his face as he listened to whatever Rachel was saying. When Kurt launched into another explanation as to why he and Dave were not going to go home, Dave shifted his position, lying down with his head resting on Kurt’s stomach. 

He breathed in Kurt’s smell - eucalyptus and mint from his body wash, with the slightest hint of something unrecognizable from whatever deodorant he’d gone with today. Plus, there was this underlying smell of sweat from their earlier naked adventures. Dave could live in this smell and never get tired of it. He sighed contentedly. 

“Look, Rach - I get it, I do! Everyone misses each other! But Dave and I are coming back for Thanksgiving - remember? That’s in less than two months, so we’ll be back there in no time. We can do a huge glee get together. And I’ll do extra skype dates with Finn or something, but please tell them that Dave and I are not coming home for Halloween! We were never even that into the whole thing in high school. So, Dave and I are staying here - you can come with us and party if you want, but we’re not going to Ohio! And that’s final.” 

Dave grinned against his boyfriend’s stomach, his stubble causing Kurt to wriggle slightly. Dave just pressed a kiss into the soft skin as an apology. He felt Kurt’s fingers combing through his thick wavy hair. 

Seconds later, Kurt was saying goodbye and dropped the phone onto the bed with a loud, “Oh my fucking god!” 

“That sounded awful,” Dave said against Kurt’s stomach. “You okay?” 

Kurt, still playing with Dave’s hair, softly said, “Yeah - I guess. I’m sorry for scaring you earlier. She would not stop talking and I never thought to text you - I thought it would be a quick call, so I sat on that bench in front of the Walgreens, until I realized she wasn’t going to shut up and I just went to the store. I really should’ve just texted you. I’m sorry.”

“If I’d known, I would’ve come sat with you. And apology accepted - I probably overreacted.” 

“No! We made a promise - I should have let you know. Do you want more Skittles?” Kurt held out the bag. Dave nodded and shifted so he was stretched out next to Kurt again - he opened his mouth. 

“Oh? Am I feeding you now? Is that my penance?” 

Dave wiggled his eyebrows as Kurt tossed some candy into his mouth. Dave crunched down, smiling. “Thanks, babe. So, they’re making rumblings about Halloween?”

“I refuse, David! I refuse to have our plans ruined! I’m so excited about what we have planned - I won’t let them ruin it! It’s bad enough that last week got wrecked - I felt so bad! I know how excited and proud you are of that grade! And they just don’t let up! Sometimes I wonder when you’re going to just get fed up with my insane friends and throw in the towel with me…”

“Okay… stop!” Dave said. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled them towards him, pressing those soft cool palms against his large furry chest, right over his heart. “Listen to me…” 

“Dave…” Kurt sighed, looking slightly forlorn.

“I’m not against shoving a handful of chips in that gorgeous mouth to get you to be quiet - now listen.” 

“The crunching would drown you out.”

“Just listen!” Dave laughed, shaking Kurt’s hands a little. “Please!”

“Okay! I’m listening.” 

“Alright, so yeah, sometimes these glee nights of ‘god I miss you so much! Hey, remember that one time we sang Michael Jackson and then cried’ seem to happen way too fucking often! And yeah, sometimes they make me a little crazy, but know what?”

“What?” Kurt was smiling at him - that big bright smile that Dave sometimes felt was reserved just for him. It was the smile that made him feel like he was bathing in the warmth of a perfect summer day.

“I love them because I’m with you. And I love you. Kurt - yeah, I would rather be racing around the city, exploring every little nook and cranny, laughing our asses off because we stumbled on another crazy store or place or person or whatever...” 

“Remember when we found that superhero supply store in Brooklyn and we bought those ridiculous fake superpowers in a can!” 

“Yes! And one day I’m gonna break open that can of Magnificence and it’s gonna be over for everyone! I want to do crazy shit like that with you. But I also love hanging out here with you - or at my dorm - or at Rachel’s or wherever. And if I have to sit through nine million renditions of Journey - so what, I have the love of my life by my side…”

“The love of your life, huh?” Kurt’s face broke out in an even bigger smile. He squeezed Dave’s left pec.

“Yup! One hundred percent! So, no matter how many dates they interrupt or how many exhausting karaoke nights or movie nights or whatever lame thing we have to do with them on Skype - I’ll be there. I’ll just make you take me out for dessert after!” 

“I love you, Dave.”

“I love you too. And thank you for putting your foot down about Halloween.” 

“I’m not giving up a costume ball at MoMa for anything. Plus I look fucking hot at Apollo.” 

“I still can’t believe you’re going to dye your hair silver.” 

“Or blonde! Depending on what version I want to be! And it’ll be easier to live with than the faux-hawk I’m going to have to look at on your head for months.” 

Dave grinned, leaning forward, “Yeah, you won’t have as much hair to hold onto while you're going to town on my ass.” 

“You’re such a horndog Dave…” Kurt laughed, but he was starting to slowly massage Dave’s chest - fingers gently flicking Dave’s nipples. Dave’s head fell back slightly, he moaned. 

“God, Kurt… you’re gonna make me horny again.” 

“I know. That’s the idea.” Kurt shifted so he was kneeling on the bed, his hands still working on Dave’s chest - massaging those strong prominent pectoral muscles - nimble fingers pinching and flicking Dave’s hardening nipples. 

Dave groaned and let his hand start to massage his cock through his briefs. “Fuck, that feels fantastic.” 

Kurt leaned in, closing his hot mouth over one of Dave’s large brown nipples, sucking gently. Dave instantly gripped Kurt’s hair, pressing his mouth harder to his chest - he heard Kurt grunt and then felt the hard bruising brush of teeth against the delicate skin. Dave’s hips thrust forward at the sensation. 

Hissing his appreciation as one of Kurt’s cool hands slipped down and under the waistband of his briefs, Dave arched his hips - desperately hoping Kurt would pull off his underwear. Thankfully, Kurt got the hint. 

Kissing a hot stripe between his nipples, Kurt yanked down Dave’s briefs and flung them across the room. He gripped Dave’s thick cock and started slowly stroking - Dave mewled at the sensation. “God! Kurt! Yes...but...but…” His mind was already getting muddy with lust. Fuck, this happened every time. He could never think clearly when Kurt was touching him. 

Pulling off his left nipple with a pop, causing Dave to cry out slightly. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“You! I want to touch you too!”

Kurt stood up and pulled off his extremely tight boxer briefs, then he got back on the bed - kneeling. “Get on your knees too.” His voice was husky and low. 

Dave scrambled to mirror Kurt’s position. He gently took hold of Kurt’s hard cock, gently stroking - carefully twisting his hand in that exact way he knew Kurt loved. Kurt’s head instantly fell back, eyes closing with a low moan slipping out of his lips. 

“Oh! Dave!” 

“Like that, babe?” 

Kurt just nodded - already lost in the sensation. Dave grinned as he expertly worked over Kurt’s cock. With his other hand, he gently started fondling Kurt’s balls - squeezing and tugging them. Kurt was starting to pump his hips - thrusting his cock into Dave’s hand. 

Dave whimpered at the sounds his boyfriend was making and at the sight of how hot Kurt was - head thrown back with a deep flush coloring the soft beige skin of his chest and neck. He swallowed thickly - his mouth was watering. 

Yeah, fuck a handjob. 

Pulling his hands away from Kurt’s cock and balls, he gently pushed Kurt backward until he’d fallen against the pillows. Then he lowered himself so he was on all fours - face inches from Kurt’s cock. 

“Dave?” 

“Close your eyes, babe. Just enjoy yourself, okay?” 

Kurt murmured, a horny smile on his face. 

He pressed a kiss to the tip of Kurt’s cock - it was one of his favorite things, after all. Then he sucked it into his mouth. Instantly his mouth was filled with that hot, earthy, and salty taste - a mixture of Kurt’s skin and precum. It was enough to make Dave want to come right then and there. 

With excruciating slowness, he started moving his head - creating just enough suction to keep Kurt on edge. With every dip of his head, he added more suction and picked up the pace a little. He knew how crazy this made Kurt - and how intense of an orgasm Kurt always had from a blow job. 

He smiled around Kurt’s cock when he felt those soft hands tangle in his hair, starting to guide his movements. He grunted and added more suction - which got him a loud moan in response. 

“Dave - touch yourself! I want you to...ugh!” 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Dave reached down and gripped his own hard and throbbing dick - he loved that Kurt knew that giving a blow job made Dave crazy horny, hell he’d once come just from blowing Kurt without even touching himself. Fuck! He wasn’t going to last long. 

He picked up the pace - loving the feeling of Kurt’s hands in his hair, the scent of Kurt’s musk, the feeling of his own thickening cock in his hand, and the weight of Kurt’s cock on his tongue. Oh, fuck! He was gonna come. 

He started to bop his head faster - and he could hear Kurt was close too. The intense moaning and whimpering was always a clear sign. Fuck yeah, Kurt...come on! 

He matched the pace of his hand to his mouth - so they were moving almost synchronically, a timed rhythmic pattern of sex. Kurt’s grip on his hair got even harder - he was yanking on Dave’s curls. And just like that, Kurt let out this loud cry and Dave’s mouth was filled with that unique saltiness - slightly heady and sour, but so absolutely delicious. He moaned as he worked his throat to swallow every fucking drop. 

And then his orgasm slammed into him. He cried out around Kurt’s cock, and he felt himself come all over his hand. His whole body shaking and shuddering as he rode that orgasm to its end. 

Pulling off Kurt’s cock, he flopped to the side, head resting on Kurt’s thigh. Breathing heavily, he brought his hand up to his mouth, intending to clean himself up. But Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled on his hand. 

Dave shifted to watch Kurt’s pink tongue slowly start to clean up the come on Dave’s hand. He just whimpered at the sight. “Fuck, Kurt. That is… so hot!” 

Kurt paused in his movement, eyes flashing dangerously. “I know. But, damn baby, that was a great blow job.” 

“You’re welcome.” He crawled up the length of Kurt’s body - which was hard to do since one hand was currently being cleaned - until he was able to nestle himself against Kurt. He tucked his head under Kurt’s chin, letting his eyes close. 

Kurt finished cleaning Dave’s thumb with a loud pop and then wrapped his arms around Dave. Both sighed deeply. “Dave…” Kurt whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Can’t we just ignore our reading - can we just do this all night?” 

“No! You get fifteen minutes of this, and then back to Joyce. You need to finish that book, Kurt!” 

“You’re so mean to me!” 

“Do it and I’ll eat your ass later.” 

“Suddenly, I feel much more like being all literary tonight.” 

Dave just laughed against Kurt’s toned body. God, he loved his boyfriend. 


	3. Peanut Butter & Disappointment

###  **{October 6th}**

Dave loved peanut butter. No, in fact, he  _ fucking _ loved peanut butter. And today, as he greedily rubbed his hands together while sitting in his absolute favorite restaurant in the city - Peanut Butter & Co - he felt a rush of anticipation over his next peanut butter adventure. Today, he was trying a brand new sandwich - The Mighty Maple, which was maple peanut butter with bacon. It was a dream come true! 

Cause while he loved peanut butter, he fucking _loved_ bacon all that much more.

He’d discovered this place in their second week living in New York. They had been walking through the small side streets of Greenwich Village - five minutes from Washington Square - holding hands and chatting about the chances of scoring cheap tickets to Wicked on Broadway that night. When suddenly Dave had stopped in his tracks. 

_ “Kurt!?”  _

_ “What? What’s wrong?”  _

_ “Look!” _

_ “What am I looking at?”  _

_ “A fucking peanut butter restaurant!”  _

_ “Oh, god no.”  _ Kurt had tried protesting as Dave dragged him inside - radiating absolute joy.

Since that day, Dave had become a regular - so much so that almost everyone working there knew his name. He studied here. He had lunch here. Sometimes he had breakfast, lunch, and dinner here - okay, he’d only done that once. The lecture Kurt had given him - and the massive stomach ache he’d had that night - had been enough for him to agree to no more than one meal only. 

And he’d bought more jars of their peanut butter - especially that dark chocolate stuff - than was probably healthy. He kind of had a little - well, maybe not so little - stash in his dorm room, which Kurt made fun of all the time. Although, Dave had noticed Kurt slipping a jar into his bag the last time they’d spent the night in Dave’s room.

And yeah, he had a meal plan that his dad paid for, but name one place on campus where he could get a dark chocolate peanut butter sandwich with cherry jam and toasted coconut! Nowhere! So, fuck the meal plan! He had peanut butter to eat. 

He settled into his usual seat by the window looking out onto Sullivan Street and pulled out his first-year Chemistry textbook. He wanted to get a head start on next week’s reading while enjoying his peanut butter and bacon. Mostly, he needed to get the reading done because he had that damn Gatsby essay to write this weekend and he still had no idea what he was going to write about. He sighed as he picked up his sandwich, maybe after lunch, he should hit up the Bobst Library.

He’d just taken a rather large bite of his sandwich when his phone rang. Fuck. Swallowing quickly, he took a huge gulp of milk to clear his throat. He coughed before answering. 

“‘Ello?” He coughed again - the stickiness of the peanut butter constricted his voice a bit. 

“Dave?”Kurt sounded slightly concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah - just eating.” He coughed again. “Sorry, I took too big a bite and swallowed too fast.” 

“Oh! You need to learn - smaller bites, my love. I don’t want some hot guy giving you the Heimlich and then having you fall in love with your rescuer. I’d have to go all Joan Collins on his ass.” He heard Kurt laugh at his own joke. 

Dave rolled his eyes. “You’re a weird guy, Kurt. But, don’t worry - I’m not gonna fall in love with anyone but my perfect drama kid boyfriend.” 

”Good! Oh! Are you at Downstein, I can be there in like five or ten minutes...”

“Uh… well…” 

“Oh my god, David! You’re at the peanut butter place again!” 

Momentarily, he felt bad - he really didn’t want another lecture about how he was wasting his meal plan. But, then he remembered he hadn’t been here in a week! And he just wanted a peanut butter sandwich, so he’d wear his PB&J love with pride. Dave puffed his chest out. “Yes! Yes, I am! I felt like coming here to study because it’s quiet and I won’t apologize!” He gave a finger snap, feeling quite sassy. 

Kurt started laughing at him. “Did you just finger snap? Good lord, you are the most adorable man. And you’re becoming gayer every day! Okay, I’m coming over there - we need to talk about something.” 

Pleased with his little expression of gay, Dave took a bite of his sandwich. “Uh oh. That sounds bad.” 

“You won’t like it. You know, since you love that place so much, I bet if you asked, they’d hire you. You’re there so often!.” 

“They are hiring - is it awful that I’m considering it?”

“No! If you can make it work with your classes, do it! You’d be in heaven. Especially if you get free jars to add to your collection. Plus think of all the free coffee you’ll give me! And... Oh god, you look so cute sitting there!” 

Dave looked out the window - grinning as he saw Kurt hurrying across the street. Kurt had on his long brown coat - which he’d left unbuttoned - so it fluttered in the breeze and showed off the forest green sweater they’d found at Century 21 last week. And he had on his very tight black jeans, which Dave always found distracting. “Fuck, Kurt, you look so hot in that outfit.” 

“Of course I do,” Kurt said as if his attractiveness was merely a universal truth. And Dave knew just how big of a change that was for him. Kurt had admitted to him back in July, while they were curled up in Dave’s bed back in Lima, just how unattractive he’d felt in high school. Especially after Blaine's horrifying comparison between Kurt and a baby penguin. After hearing that, Dave had wanted to scream at Blaine in anger; but more importantly, it became Dave’s sole mission in life to make sure that Kurt knew just how sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, and downright perfect he was. 

And, after months of Dave telling him he was the hottest piece of ass in New York or anywhere on earth, Kurt started to believe it. Now, he just accepted it as truth and even flaunted it everywhere they went. And Dave could not be more proud. 

Plus, he did like saying that he felt extra sexy with a big hot bear on his arm, which made Dave blush rather furiously. But as awesome as it was that Kurt loved him enough to feel sexy with him as a partner, it meant so much more to know that Kurt saw himself as attractive! 

Dave was still beaming with pride and love when Kurt flopped into the chair across from him less than a minute later - face flushed from the cool autumn air, and his eyes bright with happiness at seeing Dave. 

Leaning over the table, Dave kissed Kurt deeply, with a whispered, “Hi, babe.”

“Hi yourself, sexy.” Kurt kissed him back.

Dave grinned. “So! What is this awful thing you have to tell me?” He pushed his plate towards Kurt, knowing full well if he didn’t, a rather massive pout would be coming his way. 

Kurt took an utterly unreasonable sized bite for someone who was just tasting another person’s lunch and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. After helping himself to some of Dave’s milk - come on, the counter was right there! - Kurt sighed. “I just got off the phone with my dad.” 

“Oh? Is everything okay?” Dave’s eyebrows shot up - instantly worried about Burt. 

“Please don’t get mad...okay?” Kurt suddenly looked a little nervous. 

“Kurt, what’s wrong?”

Kurt sighed and picked up one of the carrot sticks that came with Dave’s sandwich. “So they - my dad and your dad - bought us tickets.” 

“Tickets? To what?’

“Home.” 

“What?” Dave was confused - he’d talked to his dad that morning and other than his dad’s growing fascination with his girlfriend, Ciara, there had been nothing new to report. He grabbed his phone and opened his email - sure enough, there was a booking notification from American Airlines. He looked back up. “Kurt? What’s going on?”

“So, apparently Finn talked to my dad about how there’s this big Halloween party...”

“Kurt...no...please, just no…”

“And everyone is so upset that you and I are the only ones who won’t be there because we can’t afford to come home…” 

“Tell me you’re joking. Tell me this is some kind of elaborate joke to make me get all angry, so we can go have crazy ‘you’ve been a bad boy sex’ or something… but please tell me they didn’t take Halloween away from us.” 

“I’m so sorry, baby. But I guess Finn laid it on pretty thick. Plus, Santana and Mercedes have decided to go back too. So, my dad called your dad and they thought it would be a fun surprise for us - to spend Halloween with all our friends. We fly out on the thirtieth at night and back on the second.”

“Kurt!” Dave felt a rush of anger. His mouth dropped open - his entire face registering his shock. There was no way - no way! - they would do this. “I spent three hours in line for those MoMa tickets! We put a two hundred dollar deposit down on our costumes! We have a plan! Kurt...please!” Dave almost felt like he was on the verge of tears. 

He’d already mapped it all out! He’d been planning this for weeks! First, dinner at Junior’s in Time Square before heading to the MoMa thing at seven, where they’d spend a couple of hours dancing and feeling fancy before heading to the Speakeasy to have a drink or two After that, they’d head back to campus and stop by Aaron’s dorm. And by one, they’d be happily dancing on the pier - ready to go till dawn.

He had the route all picked out! He knew exactly which trains to catch and what stations to get off at and...and…

He knew he must look absolutely crestfallen because Kurt jumped up, hurrying to the other side of the table, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Dave!” 

“Let’s say no! Just call your dad and I’ll call mine - they can exchange the tickets for us to come back at Thanksgiving or something. But Kurt, we’ve been talking about Halloween since the first week of September!”

“I tried, honey. I tried. My dad essentially said it’s a family thing now - your dad and Ciara are coming for dinner on the first and we’re all gonna be one big happy family!” 

“Kurt! I don’t want to spend Halloween in fucking Lima!” 

“I don’t either. Believe me. But…”

Dave’s head sank lower, he squeezed his eyes shut. The weight of disappointment was just so heavy in his chest. He sighed so deeply that it felt like the sound came from every pore in his body. “I know...it’s our dads. Kurt, why would they do this?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t - it makes no sense. It’s just Halloween! I’m so mad, I want to just scream at Finn.” 

“Can you scream at him while I punch him?”

“Punch him? I’m thinking of putting arsenic in his drink!” 

Dave sighed again. This was a nightmare. And utterly unfair. He and Kurt had gone to every one of those damn glee club hangouts - even the ones that included the new people, who were very much a bunch of high schoolers. They had canceled dates, they didn’t go out with friends, they forewent Staten Island pizza for god's sake! And those stupid gleeks still decided to do this. 

It felt like they’d played dirty. Really dirty. They had played the dad card, and there was no way Dave or Kurt could say no to Burt or Paul. He groaned - knowing that he was resigned to his fate. Sighing, he poked at his now cold sandwich, frowning. “I guess, I can sell the MoMa tickets - maybe I can make some money on them or something. And I can call the costume place and add a couple of extra days on the rental.” 

“So…” Kurt put his hand over Dave’s. “About that.” 

“Kurt? Please don’t tell me there’s more.”

“It’s a theme party.” 

“No. No. No.” Dave’s eyes grew wide with absolute horror. 

“Classic horror villains.” 

“No! Kurt! I don’t even get to be Midnighter!? No! I’ve wanted to dress up as him for Halloween since you bought me those comics just after I got out of the hospital! No! Why are they doing this!?” Dave sank his head into his hands, moaning. Oh god! How was this just getting worse!?

“Yeah... all the guys are going as classic slasher villains.” Kurt sighed and rubbed Dave’s back. “And...uh…” 

“I swear to god, Kurt, if you tell me there’s something else I’ll scream.” 

“Well, since you’re the only one with the physique to pull off Jason, you got assigned your costume.”

Dave snapped his head back up - what was even happening!? “Kurt! I don’t even get to pick my own fucking costume!” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Dave sat there - staring down at the table in front of him. This was insane! He could put up with a lot - and he did! If he was being honest, he didn’t hate the movie nights or the karaoke nights or the skype hangouts. They were kind of fun - boring as fuck sometimes, but still kinda fun. And yeah, he and Kurt complained about having to miss out on some New York stuff, but it was okay, mostly. 

If they missed the second set at Gotham Comedy Club, they just went the next night and saw it. Or if they didn’t make it to Staten Island for pizza one night, who was to stop them from going the next week? And Central Park - fuck, it wasn’t disappearing anytime soon! 

But this was too much. This wasn’t something he could replicate the next week - this was his first Halloween in New York. And those fuckers were ruining it. 

He shook his head slowly - frustration and hurt aching in his heart because he knew he couldn’t beat them. He couldn’t say no if it was his dad asking. 

Dave had worked really hard - really fucking hard - to work through his many anger issues. After junior prom, he’d worked on it himself - going for jogs, discovering yoga, working at accepting his sexuality. But then the gay-bashing happened - and his suicide attempt - and he found himself in therapy, which was much more effective than a bunch of sun salutations. So, he was really good at keeping his anger in check - he went for walks, or did his deep breathing thing - but every once in a while something would happen that made him want to just rage. 

And right now - well, he really felt like screaming, “Dave! SMASH!” 

But it was his dad - and it was Kurt - the two most important people in the world to him. So, he’d take a walk and breathe deep, and be okay with this new reality. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t about to put his fucking foot down, cause this was the last straw. That camel’s back was fully broken now. 

He tilted his head and looked up at Kurt. He could tell by Kurt’s face that he must look utterly wrecked and upset. But he had to be firm on this next bit - he needed Kurt to know that this was the last straw. “Okay. Fine, Kurt. Halloween in Lima and I’ll be Jason. But that’s it, Kurt.”

“What?” 

“After this - you and I take priority. From now on, no matter what - unless it's like a special occasion or something - our plans come first. If we have a date or have even talked about doing something, that's what we’re doing. No more canceling things because of glee club nights. Because this is too much - they’re making us fly home just so they can have a fucking Halloween party! No more after this! Promise me.”

Kurt sighed. “Dave - it’s hard…they’re my friends and we’ve been through so much together. ” 

“Kurt! I know that! Believe me, I know. But come on! This is me asking - I’m not asking you to stop talking to them or never see them again. All I’m just asking is that when you and I have plans, that those plans come first. Please, Kurt, I’m really upset about this. This wasn’t fair of them and I just… please, Kurt. I love you so much, but this was really shitty of them. I don’t want to feel like every time we make plans we need to check in with them or something - I just want my boyfriend and our time in New York together.” Dave actually found he was starting to cry. Fuck - what an utterly stupid thing to cry over. 

Kurt sat there, staring at their entwined hands, frowning. Dave was just trying to wrap his mind around what was happening - he was being forced to go to Lima for a Halloween party and he was being forced to wear a costume that he didn’t care about. 

Finally, Kurt tightened his grip on Dave’s hand. “You’re right. God! Of course, you’re right. They crossed a line - Finn should have talked to me. I’m so sorry, Dave. I promise -  _ promise _ \- next year, you and I are going to show this town what Halloween really is. We’ll show them that when Kave does Halloween, we do it right! And nothing is going to stop us - not school, or parents and certainly not a bunch of needy people in Ohio! And, you are totally right to be upset - I think this nonsense with insisting we attend every one of their get-togethers has officially gotten out of hand. So, I promise, from here on out, you and me - we come first.” 

“Thank you, babe.” Dave leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Kurt. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Fuck.” Dave groaned. “Okay, so this is happening. I guess we need to figure out costumes now. What are you doing?” All Dave could think about was the long black trench coat and tight lycra costume he’d tried on at the Claudia Diaz Costume Shop. 

Kurt glowed - clearly having already decided on his costume. “Oh - I have an idea.”

“Tell me what it is! And how do you already have an idea.” 

“It was my backup if you couldn’t find Midnighter and Apollo.”

Dave laughed. “Okay, so what is it?’

“Have you seen The Lost Boys?” 

Dave looked taken aback - as if Kurt had just insulted his very existence. “Excuse me? Have I seen it? Kurt - that movie is a classic! And Keifer is so hot...wait! Are you going as Keifer Sutherland’s David?”

“Yup!” 

Without realizing it, Dave palmed his crotch - grunting softly. “Fuck - that’s really hot.” 

“Oh my god, are you getting hard?” Kurt whispered. 

“Maybe.” 

“Dave! Control yourself!” 

“Uh-huh… so, uh, you’re gonna need to get some stuff.” Suddenly, the disappointment and frustration of having to go to Lima were fading as he envisioned Kurt dressed like Keifer Fucking Sutherland as a vampire. And as always, Dave’s horniness for Kurt managed to push aside other things in his life. 

Kurt gave him a hard shove, laughing. “You are too. So, why don’t we head to St. Mark’s tonight - we can go to all those second-hand stores? By the time we’re done, we are going to have the most authentic costumes in the world. We’re gonna walk in there and make them all shit their pants.”

Dave grinned and nuzzled Kurt’s neck - his tongue slipping out to tease Kurt, who wiggled and swatted him. “Can I have a real machete?” 

“I was being metaphorical Dave. We’ll be metaphorically accurate.” 

“Fine. Can I have a metaphorically real machete?” 

Kurt pulled away from Dave and his teasing tongue. There was heat in Kurt’s eyes as he looked at Dave, his pink tongue darting out of his mouth. Then he smiled and leaned in close, his hand cupping Dave’s full crotch. “Don’t you already have one?” 

Dave grunted and closed his eyes, pressing his semi-hard cock into Kurt’s hand. “Wanna go back to your place, and I can stab you a few times?” 

Kurt’s laugh was loud and joyous. “Yes. And I’ve decided, we’re going to put together the hottest Jason costume we can find - I want you to drip sex when you show up at that party. If they’re going to make us miss our New York Halloween, then we’re going to make them so uncomfortable they’ll never invite us back.”

“Kurt..” Dave groaned.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m very uncomfortable, can we please just go back to your dorm now?”

Laughing, Kurt shoved Dave’s book towards him. “Well, Hurry up.” Then he dragged his extremely horny boyfriend through the streets of Washington Square, planning on doing anything that was asked of him. Anything to make sure Dave forgot all about his disappointment. 

-/-

They crashed into Kurt’s dorm room, attached at the lips, as Dave practically yanked Kurt’s coat off - desperate to get him out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible. He kicked the door closed and ushered Kurt towards the bed, not breaking this kiss once. 

Kurt’s hands slipped under Dave’s hoodie, fingernails scraping against soft flesh, causing Dave to moan loudly into Kurt’s mouth and buck his hips - slamming their denim-clad cocks together. He pulled out of the kiss - face red with desire - and pushed Kurt backward to land on the bed. 

“Get your damn clothes off.” He growled, already yanking his own hoodie and t-shirt over his head. 

“Oh? No foreplay today, huh?” 

Dave unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, his very hard cock practically sprang out, slapping him audibly on the stomach. He gripped his cock and growled, “There’s your foreplay, baby.” He grinned goofily as he stroked himself slowly. He knew he looked so stupid - but he didn’t care, because Kurt didn’t care.

Laughing, Kurt scrambled to get rid of his own clothes. As he pulled his underwear off, he beckoned Dave closer. “I love it when you try to get all ‘gruff dominant bear’ - you’re too sweet to pull it off.” 

Dave sauntered forward, hard dick swinging with each step. “I’ll show you gruff and dominant!” He tried to affect a manner of sexy confidence - based on Kurt’s face, he did not achieve that so much as ridiculous horniness. He thrust his dick into Kurt’s face. “Suck me off!” Holy fuck, he was horny. 

“Oh! Is that an order?” Kurt lightly brushed his fingertips over the tip of Dave’s cock, sending a million little currents of electricity across his body. 

“Kurt! Please… please, babe?” Dave’s bravado and dominance slipped away, he felt so needy. 

“You have to ask nicely, hon.” Gently, Kurt started to stroke him, while running a palm up and across Dave’s stomach and chest - pausing to lightly tease Dave’s nipples. Dave moaned loudly. “P-p-please Kurt!” He whimpered, nearly falling forward into Kurt’s touch. “I want you, baby, please! I love you.” 

“Oh! There’s my big softie bear.” Kurt purred and twisted a nipple as he slipped Dave’s cock into his mouth. 

Dave nearly screamed from the sensation of Kurt’s hot mouth around him - it felt like his whole dick was being devoured by a sublime burning heat. It was so delicious He kept perfectly still, letting Kurt set the pace, which he knew Kurt preferred. But he was having a lot of trouble not just trusting away with abandon. 

Kurt moaned around him, signaling that he wanted more from Dave. 

Hoping his intuition was right, he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept on Kurt’s bedside table. He reached for Kurt’s hand, pressing the bottle into it. “Prep yourself for me, please.” 

Kurt pulled off him with a small pop and quickly moved to kneel on the bed. He smiled up at Dave as he coated his fingers. “You’re very demanding today!”

Dave put on an exaggerated pout and watched as Kurt’s hand disappeared between his legs and Kurt’s face became even more flushed - mouth opening wide in a silent gasp. “I said please this time. And can you blame me? Last night, you rode me so hard I sprained something in my hip.” 

Kurt’s only response was to swallow Dave’s cock again - moaning as he continued to work steadily at opening himself up - the vibration from his moan was so stimulating that Dave’s knees almost buckled. Dave started to work himself in and out of Kurt’s mouth, loving all the little noises that he was getting in response. 

With one finger, he tilted Kurt’s head up a little so they could look in each other’s eyes - he loved this. He loved seeing how big Kurt’s eyes would get while giving him head and he loved how easy it was to tell that Kurt was smiling the whole time. He mouthed ‘I love you’, at which Kurt closed his eyes and moaned softly. 

As Kurt flicked one of Dave’s nipples again, a tremor shot through Dave’s whole body - oh fuck. “Kurt - I might not last…” 

Kurt pulled off, with a loud wet pop, and grinned. “Luckily, I’m all ready for you. Lie down.”

Dave flew onto the bed - one day they were going to break this thing. He reached for the lube, wanting to coat himself properly, but Kurt got there first - sliding a slick and cool hand up and down his length. He groaned in lust. “I want you so bad, Kurt!” 

Kurt straddled him, leaning down for a searing kiss, as he slowly eased himself back - hissing as Dave’s cock pushed inside him. “Fuck! Dave!” 

“Go slow - you’re in charge, babe.” Dave struggled to keep his eyes open, but the warmth that was spreading around him was so immense and so intense. He could already start to feel his orgasm building. He moaned and let his head fall back - eyes closed, forcing himself to stay in control - to stop himself from finishing before they even got going. 

He gasped out loud as Kurt’s hips settled against his own. God, the sensation of being completely immersed in Kurt was bigger than anything. “Fuck! Kurt!” Kurt just bit his lip and stayed still for a moment - then, with almost minuscule jerks, he started to rock his body slowly on Dave’s cock. 

Dave’s hands were practically glued to Kurt’s hips, holding him in place. He bent his legs to give him some extra leverage and started to roll his hips, matching Kurt’s pace so that every time Kurt moved upwards, Dave rammed his cock right back to the hilt. 

Kurt’s head was thrown back - his eyes closed, and he was rocking his body with complete abandon - hands like claws, gripping Dave’s chest like a vice. And he was making all these amazing moans as he continued to bear down on Dave’s cock. 

Dave managed to pull his eyes away from Kurt’s face for a moment, which was hard because watching Kurt fuck himself on his cock was intoxicating. He noticed that Kurt’s very hard cock wasn’t getting any attention. He managed to pry a hand from Kurt’s hip and ran his tongue over it - getting it as wet as possible - then he wrapped it around Kurt’s cock. Kurt cried out at the touch. 

Between thrusting his hips up into Kurt and stroking Kurt, Dave managed to keep up with the very frenzied pace Kurt had set. But his movements were getting erratic and twitchy - he was getting so close. His balls were pulled up against his body and he was sweating heavily. 

“Kurt...fuck...Kurt...gonna! Please!” 

“OH! I’m right there - come for me, sweetheart!” 

Dave kept pumping at Kurt’s cock, but he couldn’t hold back anymore - he thrust once more into Kurt and then let out a loud cry as his world went white. “KURT!” His whole body went rigid and trembled hard enough that the bed shook slightly. 

He heard Kurt’s own cry and then he was vaguely aware that something hot and wet was splashing against his face.

Still breathing heavily, Dave felt Kurt slump against him, lying on his chest. Kurt gave a soft groan and Dave slipped out of him, but neither of them moved. Instead, Dave just wrapped his arms around Kurt and lay here - their bodies gradually coming back under control. 

“That was… wow, Kurt! Thank you.” 

Kurt sighed and nuzzled into Dave’s chest. “Certainly unexpected this afternoon. That was so good.” 

“Yeah - fuck, there’s no way I’m going to the library now!” 

“What were you going to do?” 

“Figure out the fucking Gatsby paper.” 

“Would you settle for lying naked in bed and talking it out?” Kurt pushed himself, smiling into Dave’s face - a smile that changed into a look of amused horror. 

“What’s wrong Kurt?” 

“I, uh...I think I need to get you a wipe.” 

Dave reached up and touched his face - it was covered in Kurt’s cum. He grinned and licked up as much as he could while Kurt ran, laughing, to grab one of many makeup wipes he kept in his drama kit. Flopping back down, Kurt carefully wiped Dave’s face. “I’m so sorry! I… I don’t know how that happened!” 

“It was just that good, Kurt! Don’t apologize. And yes, I would settle for naked literary discussions!” 

“Good, maybe you can help me figure out what to say about that godforsaken James Joyce novel.” 

“I’m gonna read it over the December break, just to see if it’s as bad as you say it is.” 

“I hate it so much. Okay, you’re all clean now.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him. “I love you so much, Dave.” 

“I love you too. Now, grab some snacks and my bag, and let’s talk English essays.” Dave pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard. He glanced at the bedside table - a laugh rising in his throat. “Kurt? Did you pivot Mr. Bananas so he was facing away from the bed?” 

“He gets embarrassed!” Kurt settled back onto the bed, snuggling against Dave - holding out Dave’s English notebook and a bag of Sour Patch Kids. 

“God, I love how weird you are.” 

Over an hour later, Dave was bent over his notebook, pen moving at a rapid pace as he worked on an outline for the essay, while Kurt was reading an article about A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man. Dave smiled as he heard Kurt sigh for the millionth time since starting the article. 

“The article can’t be that bad, Kurt.” 

“It’s far worse. God, I wish we’d taken the same section of this class - I like The Great Gatsby.” 

“I think you wish you didn’t have to take this class at all.”

“There is that,” Kurt muttered just as his phone went off. 

Dave picked up the phone from the table next to him, glancing at it and holding it out, with a scowl on his face. “It’s Finn.” 

“Oh good, wanna yell at him together?” Kurt took the phone, posed to answer. A devious look on his face. Dave just waved a hand in the air - indicating his indifference. 

Kurt answered and dropped the phone onto the bed. “Hi, Finn - you’re on speaker. Dave’s here too.” 

Dave barely looked up from his notebook, “Hey Finn.”

‘Hi, guys! Oh my god! Did Burt tell you? Are you pumped or what!?” Finn sounded like he was exceptionally hyper, which was not unusual. The guy’s intense enthusiasm for almost everything was legendary. 

“About what, Finn?” Kurt asked, innocence dripping from his voice. Dave glanced up, curious over what Kurt was doing. 

“Halloween dude! Like come on, it’s gonna be sick! And Dave, you’re gonna look awesome as Jason!”

Dave just narrowed his eyes at the phone. Kurt sighed softly. “Finn - I know you’re excited, but this was really unexpected.” 

“I know! I wanted to surprise you! I figured you guys would want to hang out with us! But I didn’t really expect Burt and Dave’s dad to fly you home!” 

“Well, Finn…” Kurt was keeping his tone very even and calm, which surprised Dave. “... remember how I told you about some of the plans Dave and I had?” 

“Oh yeah - that sounded sweet! But, there’s always next year!” 

Dave started to lean forward, fully intending to explain to Finn exactly why this year had been important to him - also to ask whether Finn planned to pay him back for the MoMa tickets and the costume deposit. But Kurt held up a hand. He had that curious look on his face - the one that told Dave to let him handle things.

“But Finn - it was kind of not fair to do that without asking us first. Dave and I spent money already on Halloween.” 

“You did!? On what!?”

Dave finally broke his silence - “I bought us tickets to a big Halloween party, and we had deposits down on the costumes.”

“Oh…” Finn’s voice suddenly lost its usual enthusiasm. “Shit. Fuck! I’m sorry, but look, I promise you’ll have fun! Okay? I promise! I just wanna see you guys.” You could almost hear the pleading in Finn’s voice - like he was trying hard to convince both them and himself. 

Kurt and Dave had talked a lot about how hard Finn took finishing high school - the guy’s entire identity had been wrapped up in football, glee, and his girlfriends. All three of which he no longer had. And if there was one thing that Dave understood, it was how hard having your identity stripped away could be. Dave had suffered a great deal when it happened to him. Hell, Dave had nearly lost his life because of it. And Finn - for as foolish and knuckleheaded as he could be - always acted in the best interests of his friends. Dave felt some of his anger start to ebb away. 

So, when he saw Kurt’s flush of anger, wiping away whatever delicate manner he’d planned to handle the situation with, and the way he was clearly about to lay into Finn, Dave jumped in. “Of course it will be, dude! Look, don’t worry, okay. We’ll have fun - and it’ll be nice to see you! But there better be a beer or two in my hands!” 

He saw Kurt watching him with surprise. He just shrugged. It wasn’t something easily explainable - it was just that Dave kinda understood where Finn was coming from. As much as he hated the idea of having to go back to Ohio, if he made Finn feel even a little bit better about himself these days, well so be it. 

“Of course man! I promise - I’ll make the party so good you won’t even realize you’re not in New York!” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, “Fat chance of that.” But he shrugged and followed Dave’s lead - asking about the party and what Finn was planning. 

Eventually, Finn switched to complaining about Lima and school - which he seemed to continuously struggle with. And as they sat there listening to Finn talk about his accounting class, Dave grew increasingly worried for the guy. Finn clearly had no idea what he was doing with accounting - or math apparently. So Dave promised to set up a Skype tutoring session sometime next week. 

Then Finn shyly mentioned he was thinking about asking someone from school out on a date. Which naturally pulled Kurt in, wanting to hear all the juicy details - of which Finn was less than forthcoming. He was being very vague, infuriating Kurt, but letting Dave get back to his essay outline. 

He was just figuring out what to say about the stupid shirts in Gatsby’s closet - that hadn’t already been said - when he heard Finn yelling goodbye at him. He laughed and said bye, promising not to be too hard on the guy when it came to math tutoring. 

Kurt hung up, dropping the phone on the floor before turning back to Dave - looking at him with an expression of curiosity. Dave kept his head bent towards his paper but lifted his eyes to look back at Kurt. He gestured to Kurt’s phone, “Don’t step on it when you get up.” 

“David…”

“Yes, love?” Dave smiled, lifting his head so he was looking at Kurt. 

“What was that? You just...you just gave in. Like you didn’t yell at him or anything.” 

Sighing, Dave put his notebook to the side and gestured for Kurt to come closer. Once Kurt was settled in his arms, head pressed against Dave’s chest, he explained. “Kurt, I know you don’t like talking about what happened to me, but I think what happened helps me understand a little about what Finn is going through. It’s not quite on the same level, but everything I knew was taken away from me. And Finn, he’s kinda facing the same thing - his whole life was high school, his friends, his status, his position as a leader in glee and on the football team. Suddenly, all he is now is a college kid - who has to figure out basic accounting. Maybe these glee things aren’t all about remembering the good times - but maybe he needs them to feel like himself again. So, that’s why I didn’t give him a hard time, I just wanted him to feel like it was okay to be kinda scared. And that he has people who care for him.” 

“God - you know this is why I fell in love with you.” 

“And here I thought it was my smooth moves and rugged good looks.” 

“Those too, but you just have a way of being so empathetic and kind. It’s beautiful. You’re giving and caring to everyone - even when it costs you so much.” 

“This isn’t really costing me much, Kurt.” 

“I don’t know about that - I know you feel so much different here than in Lima, and be honest… Halloween was a big deal for us. So, yeah it’s costing us something - Halloween in New York, Dave! It’s costing us Halloween in New York. And it's costing us this place - which means a lot to you.” 

“We’ll deal. Besides, as Finn said, there’s always next year. And remember, we’re gonna go and make them all uncomfortable with my sexy Jason.”

“Yes! And speaking of which, we should plan our shopping trip tonight - I want to make sure we go to Trash and Vaudeville! Oh and maybe have dinner at…” Kurt pushed himself up off of Dave’s chest, face flushed with excitement. 

“Kurt!” Dave yelled, with a smile in his voice.

“What?” 

“We’re not going anywhere or doing anything until you finish that article!” 

“Goddammit!” Kurt’s exasperated shout was punctuated by a punch to Dave’s shoulder. “Stop being so responsible!”

“I’m sure I can help motivate you...somehow.” He was sure to add a seductive inflection in his voice.

“I’ll make you regret those words. You’ll never be allowed to wear clothes again.” 

Dave just responded with laughter as he slowly rubbed his shoulder. But watched happily as Kurt returned to his laptop, opening the article back up. He’d be sure to demand a shoulder rub later. 


	4. Leather Jackets and Insecurities

###  {October 6th - after Kurt, finally, finished that article.}

The East Village was perhaps one of the strangest and most exciting areas of the city - as far as Dave was concerned. It was like the dirtier and grungier version of the West Village and had this counter-culture vibe that made it feel almost separate from the rest of the shiny, over-commercialized city. 

Luckily, it was a short walk from campus over to St. Mark’s Place - where the East Village started - which meant Dave and Kurt didn’t need to bother with the subway. And if there was one thing they loved doing, it was going for walks through the streets of New York.

So, after some phenomenal sex, fantastic cuddling, appeasing a disgruntled step-brother, and a little literary analysis, they stepped out into the cool October evening. Strangely, despite feeling a whole lot better about that essay and having had an awesome day - Halloween debacle aside - for some reason, Dave had slumped into a really grumpy mood. 

There was a hard chill in the air as they walked along 8th Street, just past Astor Place, causing Dave to shiver slightly despite his large NYU sweatshirt. He tightened his hold on Kurt’s hand involuntarily, causing the other boy to look at him with concern. 

“Dave - we need to find you a better jacket than just this hoodie.” 

“I know - but you’ve seen me when I go shopping, I get overwhelmed. I never know what looks good, even when you tell me what to buy! I’m just shit at fucking fashion.” He frowned deeply, his teeth chattering slightly. 

“Dave, no one says you need to be good at fashion - that’s why you have me. But it's just going to get colder and I’m letting you get hypothermia.”

Dave grunted, his glum mood radiating off of him. He hated talking about fashion, he always felt like such a bad gay - which was an anxiety that he and Kurt talked about a lot. And even with his reassurances to Finn, he really was supremely disappointed over Halloween. Plus, the ever-present pull of Lima was hurting him more than he cared to admit. So all of it combined, he just felt awful. 

It had started almost the moment they left Kurt’s - he’d just started feeling inadequate. He didn’t have nice clothes, which led him to think about how he’d never find nice stuff that fit him, which meant he was fat and didn’t fit in in New York. He was disappointed, frustrated, stupid, and a tad angry at himself. 

So, with all these awful thoughts swirling through his head, he knew he was really projecting his bad mood and was probably ruining Kurt’s evening. Which made him mad at himself for making Kurt upset - especially after how much fun they’d had this afternoon. And that only exacerbated his bad mood. It was one long angry cycle of anger and disappointment. 

He sighed and pulled his hood up as a blast of cold wind slammed against him. “Fuck,” He muttered. 

“Okay!” Kurt stopped walking and yanked him off the sidewalk, into the doorway to a Chase Bank. He turned Dave so they were facing each other and grabbed hold of Dave’s other, practically frozen, hand. “What is going on? I know you’re upset about Halloween, but I’ve had this feeling ever since we left my place that something is really wrong.” 

Dave sighed. He could feel himself wanting to just say nothing and suppress his bad mood - what he used to do every fucking day. But this was Kurt - and Kurt never let him wallow, he always supported and loved. So, he scuffed his shoe on the pavement and mumbled, “You’re gonna think I’m stupid.” 

“David - name one time I’ve ever called you stupid.” 

Even before he said it, he knew he was saying  _ exactly _ the wrong thing, “Junior year…” 

Kurt groaned and with a flash of irritation, said, “If you say what I think you’re gonna say, I am leaving you out here to freeze and you can just walk back to campus alone!” Kurt’s face went hard - he had finally pissed Kurt off enough to make him angry. 

Dave’s eyes widened in shock at Kurt’s words. They were like a hard slap to his face, his bad mood bleeding away, leaving a sense of hurt in its place. Yeah, they’d had their arguments, but Kurt had never threatened something like that before! Kurt never threatened to walk away from him - they always talked things out. Would Kurt really just leave him here? That was what the old Dave and Kurt would’ve done. Maybe he should just let Kurt do that. That’s probably what he deserved anyway. “Kurt?” His voice sounded small and hurt. 

It seemed that Kurt had almost instantly realized what he’d said - and exactly how Dave was taking it. He blinked as his face softened. He gripped Dave’s hand and whispered, “Shit. Dave…” 

But Dave’s stupid reptilian brain had already decided that he  _ should _ be left behind. That he  _ should _ just let Kurt be mad at him. That he  _ deserved _ it. 

He shrugged and started to pull away, “It’s cool, Kurt. I’ll just head back to my room - I can do my chemistry reading. You can go find the stuff you need. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad. It’s nothing. I’ll - uh, I’ll see you later.” 

He turned away, only to be yanked back, hard. “Stop Dave! If you walk off, I’m just going to follow you. Please don’t go.” 

Dave stood there, shivering, nearly in tears, He had no idea what was going on. Or why, all of a sudden, he felt like this. But he just nodded. 

Then Kurt was pulling him into his arms, “I’m sorry, sweetie. I shouldn’t have said that. But you know how I feel about who you were then - you weren’t Dave! You were Karofsky - two different people. And what I thought about you then was because I didn’t know you. But I know you now! And you’re my big soft bear, who is anything but stupid.” 

Dave pressed his face into Kurt’s hair and sighed. “Thank you. I’m sorry - I’m just in a mood.” 

“I can tell! God, Dave you’re almost crying and you just about sulked back to your dorm. What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. I was fine and then all of a sudden all my insecurities just popped up. Suddenly I feel fat and stupid and like I don’t fit in here.” Dave's head flopped forward onto Kurt’s shoulder and he gave a shiver. A small sob escaping his lips.

Kurt held him for a moment, arms wrapped tightly around his large shivering body. Then, stepping back, Kurt searched Dave’s face. “Okay, we’re not having some huge talk standing in front of a Chase bank - especially because you’re so cold you’re shaking. So, come on, let’s go get some food and we’ll talk. Then we’re going shopping and we’re finding you a jacket! No arguments - we’re finding you something nice and warm to wear.” 

Dave nodded - trying to ignore the deepening sense of his insecurities rearing up, as well as the tiny wave of worry over Kurt being mad at him. But he sighed, slightly resigned to whatever this talk was going to be, and he followed his boyfriend towards Kurt’s favorite Mexican place in the city - Zaragoza. Maybe he'd feel better after eating something other than the bags of candy he’d had while working on his essay. 

And, even with a shit mood hanging over him, he was looking forward to dinner. Zaragoza was the best Mexican food Dave had ever had, and ever since Kurt’s executive decision over dinner, he'd been thinking about one of their wet burritos. Back in September, someone in Kurt’s studio class had suggested they try the place - especially since they could both easily eat there for fifteen bucks and come out so stuffed you didn’t want to eat for another week.

At first sight, you would think you were going into the world’s smallest Mexican grocery store - a long narrow space, filled to the ceiling with overpacked shelves, but then you got to the back of the store, and found a tiny dining room that was filled with the warm smell of vibrant spices. At one end of the room was a small counter, where an ancient-looking Mexican woman happily served the most amazing food either of them had ever tasted. 

And as Dave sat down with his burrito - which was the size of his head - he realized that his mood might be due to hunger. It felt like he hadn’t eaten all day - except half a peanut butter sandwich and like two bags of Sour Patch Kids - so his stomach was roaring with need.

The moment he sat down, he just wanted to do a face plant into his dinner but decided that he’d be a good boyfriend and at least wait for his date to get to the table. When Kurt slid across from him, looking excitedly at his taco platter, Dave grabbed his fork - ready to dive in. 

But before Dave even had the chance to start eating, Kurt asked, “Okay, so what’s going on?” 

Oh - so they weren’t even going to eat before the big talk. His stomach gave a pitiful growl, but he sighed and poked at his burrito. “Promise you won’t think I’m stupid?” 

“I promise.”

Dave tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling - a move that Kurt had started calling the ‘My name is Dave and I feel so foolish about what I’m about to say’ position. But it made Dave feel a little safer - like he could just talk without judgment. Slowly, he said, “I feel like I’m never going to escape Lima. Like, no matter how far I run or what we do here in the city, eventually I’m going to get pulled back there. And sometimes, all I feel like is a dumb jock from Ohio who doesn’t know anything about anything.” 

“Dave - you’re one of the smartest guys I know! No one else we know managed to get almost perfect on one of their first assignments in any of their classes…”

“I’m not talking about school, Kurt. I know I’m good at school. That’s not what I mean.” 

“Okay, then what do you mean?” 

“This city - me living here! Or just my life in general. Like, I get excited about stuff - like Halloween - and then when it gets ruined, I’m not even surprised. Because I’m not meant to have these kinds of adventures or something. Or, the whole jacket thing! I know I need a better jacket, but I feel like I’m never going to look like I belong here. Pretty much any day, if you ask me, I feel like a New Yorker ninety-nine percent of the time - this city just lets me be me. But then there’s the one percent.” 

“What happens then?”

“I feel like nothing but a dumb ass from Ohio who doesn’t even know how to buy a jacket that’s cool enough to look good...like I don’t fit in. And you do - you were born to be in this city, Kurt. But I’m just dumb fat Dave, pretending as if I belong here. I dunno, having to go back like this - them making us go back - it just made me feel stupid and insecure.” Dave took a bite of his burrito, frowning down at his plate.

Kurt sat silent for a moment, his face set in a small frown. He was clearly mulling Dave’s words carefully. He took a large bite of his taco and chewed silently for a while. Dave, knowing Kurt needed to just figure stuff out, sat quietly and ate his burrito - moaning softly at the warm spiciness of it.

Finally, after what felt like a very long time, Kurt said, “Okay, so first of all - you are not fat. The amount of time you and Aaron spend at the gym is making you into much more of a muscle bear.”

“Thank you. I’m trying hard to do that, you know?” 

“I know. Now, do you remember our fourth day here?” 

Dave looked up, his mouth stuffed with tortilla, rice, and stewed pork. He nodded - not wanting to risk a dirty look for talking with his mouth full. 

“Remember how we’d decided we would take turns picking what to do for our first week here.” 

Dave swallowed, “Yeah - it was your turn!” 

“And since I had already made you spend an entire day in Times Square taking photos by the theatres, and then walking up and down Fifth Avenue, I wanted something different. So I picked Brooklyn.” 

“Right - Prospect Park.” 

“And then I decided to make us walk through Park Slope and look at the Brooklyn Museum, and walk over the Brooklyn Bridge back home.”

“Yeah? I also remember how tired my feet were.” 

Smiling, Kurt nodded. “And I got us completely and utterly lost.” 

Dave smiled right back. He remembered very well! Kurt had kept tugging him along, yelling that he was sure they were going the right way, which they really hadn’t been. “It was adorable! You were so sure you were right.” 

“But it was you who figured it out. Like you just pulled out your phone, got the directions, and then walked into that store to ask for help figuring out how to get back on track. You were joking with the guys in the store and just being totally chill and normal. Dave - I might seem like I was born to live in this city, because I’m cool and fashionable or whatever. But you - you have the confidence to survive in this city!” 

Dave was sure he was blushing so deeply that he probably matched the red salsa on Kurt’s taco. “Kurt…. That’s…” 

“No!, Dave - it doesn’t take a special kind of jacket or fashion sense or whatever to fit in here. It takes the confidence to believe that you are a New Yorker. And you’ve been calling yourself one for weeks! You fit in here because you’re yourself here. You this confident and strong person here - you haven’t hidden anything about yourself once since we got here. You’re out, proud and so happy. You walk around this city like you were born here - Dave, you are no dumb jock! You’re Dave, citizen extraordinaire of New York. I promise.” 

“Kurt, I…”

“Let me just finish okay. Look, I know you always feel like you don’t quite fit in with other gay guys - which is silly. It doesn’t take wearing a shirt a certain way, or owning the right pair of shoes, or even buying a jacket from someplace on Fifth Avenue. Dave, you’re gay because that’s who you are - you’re special and perfect and my amazing boyfriend because that’s just who you are. And you could be wearing a shitty t-shirt from Target…” 

“Don’t diss on Target, Kurt. You love it just as much as I do!” 

“Okay, fine. You could wear a shitty t-shirt from K-Mart or a million-dollar suit from Ted Baker, and you’d still be perfect. You’d still belong here - big gay Dave, the New Yorker.” 

Dave ducked his head, blushing hard. He wasn’t all that surprised to feel tears pricking his eyes. “I love you so much, Kurt. Thank you. I try to ignore these insecurities, but they like to pop up sometimes. But hearing you say that it helps a lot. I love you for what you give me.” 

“You’re welcome. I love you too. And about the whole being pulled back to Lima, thing. I get it - I’ve felt the same since I talked to dad. I hate going back so soon - I don’t want to hang out in Rachel’s basement…”

“Oh god! It’s at her place?!”

“Probably - or Tina’s. But going back reminds me too much that I’m just Kurt from Lima when all I want is to be Kurt from New York.” 

“Same - I don’t want to go back and just talk about… Lima things.” 

“But that’s all they’re going to want to talk about! Dave, I am so tired of reminiscing about that one time I performed Le Jazz Hot! Or have to talk to that new girl from the glee club about whatever solo she’s working on. I want to talk about what we’re doing in the city! I want them to actually be interested in my life here.” 

Dave nodded and chewed his burrito slowly - a plan slowly starting to form. He could feel Kurt watching him, curiously. He put down his fork and took a sip of his Mexican soda. “Do you remember that day you came to my house in the summer - after Rachel left for New York?”

“And I had a total mental breakdown on your front lawn? Yes, Dave, I remember that rather humiliating moment.” 

“And we talked about how people keep expecting us to do things just for them - to stay in the background or whatever?’

“Right - you also helped me apply to Tisch and you kinda gave me the strength to stand up to Blaine and tell him I deserved better than someone who was happy I wasn’t going to realize my dreams.” 

“I did?” 

“Dave - you’ve given me a lot, without realizing it. I told you that when you helped me achieve my dreams. But go on…” 

“You’ve given me my whole world, Kurt. You know how I feel about that… but anyway, I don’t think we should go to Lima and do what they expect.” 

Kurt sat back and drank his soda. “What do you mean?”

“They expect us to show up and lament about how much we miss everyone or how special the party is or whatever. Sing a few songs or cry a bunch or whatever.” 

“Cue gagging noises.” Kurt smiled.

“Right!? So, let's flip the script. Let’s go and be fucking obnoxious. We’re not going to stop talking about New York all night - we’re going to recount every fucking amazing thing we’ve done in this city….”

“Yeah! From our Brooklyn adventures to the fire dancers in Central Park to even just having lunch or dinner together…” 

“Exactly!” Dave grinned, as the plan fell into place. “We’re going to describe every fucking thing we’ve eaten since August. Let’s show them all that they made a huge mistake by making us come - because we’re going to drive them mental.” 

Kurt smiled - it wasn’t his huge beaming smile, it was a sly and mischievous smile. “They’ll be so angry!” 

“Yup! And we won’t stop there. Everything reminds us of something in New York - if someone puts out chips and guac, we talk about this place for an hour. Or every song is a song we heard somewhere. If they ask about our costumes - we just jump into the  _ longest _ story about how we found them. They put a scary movie on - we talk about going to the IFC by campus. What do you say? Wanna be the most annoying New Yorker with me?”

Kurt reached across the table and grabbed Dave’s hand. “I want to be every kind of New Yorker with you! By the time we’re done with them, they’ll never want to invite us to another stupid sing-along again.” 

“Exactly.” Dave lifted his bottle in a salute. His smile grew as Kurt lifted his own and knocked them together. Yeah, if those damn gleeks could play dirty, then Kave could play even dirtier.

-/- 

Dave pulled a pair of jeans off the rack, holding them up for inspection. They were black and had the perfect number of tears across the thighs and knees. He could also tell they were going to be very tight - which was what he and Kurt wanted. Nodding, he draped them over his arm, alongside the very tight ripped v-neck t-shirt, and moved on to the long-sleeved shirts. 

He rifled through them, uncertain. He was looking for something similar to what Jason wore in Friday the 13th part three. He’d seen the movie like a million times, so he knew exactly what he wanted - it just had to be tighter, skimpier, and sexier. He smiled as he pulled a very dark grey workman’s shirt off the rack. It was exactly what he needed. And it looked almost a size too small, which would make his arms bulge all the more. 

He wondered if his dad had kept that old set of free weights kicking around - he could do a few sets and pump his arms up before the party. 

Kurt had pitched the idea of Dave getting some fetish fear for the costume - turning the costume into an even sexier and kinkier version of Jason, but decided that maybe Lima and their friends weren’t quite ready for Jason in a leather harness or uber sex bomb Dave. Of course, Dave had asked to go buy some fetish stuff anyways - especially when Kurt showed him an assless singlet online. 

Kurt had laughed, shrugged, and said, “So, that’s Saturday’s adventure all sorted, huh?” 

Giggling at the thought, Dave looked around the huge second-hand clothing store, searching for Kurt. He spotted him going through the coats at the back of the store, absentmindedly swaying along to The Smiths, which was playing quite loudly in the store. Dave wandered towards Kurt - stopping to grab a David Bowie concert t-shirt off of a rack. 

He stepped up behind Kurt, leaning in to kiss the back of the other boy’s neck. Kurt instantly leaned back into him. 

“Hey, babe,” Dave said softly. “Find anything good?”

“Yes!” Kurt spun around, holding out an armful of clothes. - his face flushed with excitement. “I found everything I need for David’s look, except the earring. And I found you a jacket!” Kurt held out a dark brown vintage leather jacket with a thick fleece lining - it kinda reminded Dave of a sherpa jacket, but much cooler. 

It was a biker style leather jacket that was slightly scuffed and worn but in a really nice vintage way. There was a dangling belt around the bottom of the jacket and it looked like it was double-breasted. When he touched the fleece, it felt insanely soft and incredibly warm under his palm. 

It was probably the coolest looking jacket he’d ever seen. 

“Try it on!” Kurt pushed it towards him. 

Although he highly doubted that he was cool enough to ever wear something like this, Dave hung his stuff over a rack of sweaters and pulled off his hoodie - the purple would just look so tacky with that jacket. He pulled the soft cool leather and warm wool fleece over his tight black t-shirt and turned to Kurt. “So?” 

Kurt slowly licked his lips and blinked rapidly, muttering a breathy “Fuck me.” Then he reached out and turned Dave around to face a mirror. 

Dave’s eyes bugged out - “Oh.” Even he - without a stitch of understanding about clothes - knew that he looked really good. The jacket fit him perfectly - stretching just right across his broad shoulders, settling just so at his waist and it almost seemed to accentuate the width of his chest. It looked like this jacket had been made just for him.

“Dave…” Kurt stepped around from behind him. “You look so sexy in this. Please buy it.” 

Dave frowned at himself in the mirror. He did like it, but it felt a little extravagant. “How much is it?”

“Uh - two hundred?” 

“KURT! I can’t afford a two hundred dollar jacket!”

“Use the credit card your dad gave you - he said you could use it for things you need. And you already use it liberally.” 

“I use it for school stuff and food and the subway. But a two hundred dollar leather jacket...not exactly an essential item.” 

“You need a warm jacket, Dave.” 

“I can get a much cheaper one at H&M or the Gap. So I dunno.” Dave shrugged, but he moved slowly in front of the mirror, striking a few poses. The longer he had it on, the more it seemed to fit exactly right - like it was kinda made for him. 

Kurt moved closed to whisper, “Imagine wearing it while you fuck me…” 

Dave laughed and blushed, but still kept staring at himself in the mirror. “I guess I look sexy in it. But it’s just a jacket.” He shook his head, unsure. “I’ll think about it, horny boy. Now come on - I want to try on these jeans.” He didn't take off the jacket as he walked towards the change room. 

Nor did he hear Kurt quietly say, “I’m gonna prove to you just how sexy you are.” 

Five minutes later, Dave was standing in the small changing room, practically doing little hops to get the fucking jeans over his ass. He grunted in frustration - how had his ass and thighs gotten this big!? Oh, right - all those hours in the gym with Aaron and the weights and the squats. He sighed and sagged slightly, peering at himself in the mirror. He had taken off his jacket - which he was totally buying, sorry dad! - and was only wearing his bright red briefs and the jeans, which were resting in the middle of his thighs. The jeans fit perfectly, but he could not get them over the damn underwear - which was on account of his big ass, thick thighs, and, embarrassingly, the semi he was sporting. Dammit.

He ran a hand over his bare chest - mussing up his chest hair. He supposed that Kurt was right, he did look good - he was bulking out a lot, there was way more muscle on his body than fat these days. His arms were huge and his pecs stood out prominently - strong and hard. The only places that he still noticed the chub was on his stomach - which was rather round - and in his face, which was also quite round and full. But he looked good. And if forced, he supposed he’d admit to looking kinda sexy. 

And he was absolutely sure that these jeans would help with that image - if he could get the damn things on. Sighing, he glanced towards the curtain hanging in the doorway of the room. He needed help with these jeans. “Kurt? Can you come in here please?” 

“Yeah. You okay?” Kurt’s head popped around, smirking at Dave’s appearance. “You look like you need help.” 

“My ass and thighs are too big.” 

“Those jeans are going to look perfect on you. And it looks like something else that’s big is not helping matters either.” 

“Yeah, can we not mention that and just help me get into these fucking jeans.” 

Kurt slipped into the change room, pulling the curtain tight across the opening. Then he hung up his long pleather trench coat and the other things he’d found, before turning and staring at Dave. He licked his lips slowly. 

“Kurt? Help, please.” Dave looked over his shoulder, slightly confused as to why Kurt was just standing there. 

“Put the jacket on.” Kurt’s voice was low and husky. 

“What? Why? I don’t have my shirt on. Look, just help me, okay?” 

“Please put the jacket on?” Kurt ran a hand slowly up Dave’s broad back. 

Dave sighed and took the jacket off the hook next to the mirror, shrugging it on. “Fine - if it’ll get you to help me, then fine.” He glanced at the mirror - okay, now he felt sexy. The jacket was hanging open revealing just the barest hint of his chest hair. He looked hot like this. He looked like those guys he saw in Kurt’s fashion magazines. He could feel a blush starting to rise. 

Kurt smiled and stepped behind Dave. He slipped his arms under the jacket and wrapped them around Dave’s bare midriff. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Dave?”

“What? Kurt - I do. I’m alre…”

Then, as if Dave hadn’t said a word, he continued, “Just hush. Look at you - you’re so big and buff and you look like one of those super sexy porn stars from the seventies in that jacket. I just want you to realize how sexy you are, Dave.” 

“Kurt...I…”

As they locked eyes in the mirror, Dave saw that Kurt had far less than innocent intentions. “I’m going to prove it to you, Dave,” Kurt whispered as he placed his palm over the bulge in Dave’s briefs.

“Kurt!” He hissed. “What are you doing?”

Kurt just smiled as he pushed down the front of Dave’s briefs, letting Dave’s semi-hard cock pop out. Then - keeping eye contact the entire time - he started to stoke Dave, slowly. 

Dave started to struggle and pull away, but the arm that was tightly wrapped around his stomach prevented him from moving away too much - not that he was really giving that much of a struggle. But still, he stammered, “K-k-Kurt!?” 

“Shhh. Quiet. You need to be quiet, Dave.” 

“God, Kurt! You’re gonna get us in trouble!,” Dave whispered. 

“Nah, the girl working here is reading and really doesn’t care. Now just relax.” 

“T-that’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting a hand job in a public change room. Oh god…” Dave was fully hard now, and his whole body was trembling. It felt so good. Kurt’s hand started to go faster and faster - pumping the full length of Dave’s cock. 

Kurt removed his arm from around Dave’s waist and slid it up his chest before disappearing inside the jacket to rub and tease a nipple - Dave whimpered as his body shuddered.

“Quiet Dave.” 

Dave just nodded, his head falling back to rest against Kurt’s forehead. He bit down hard on his lip as Kurt started to give random twists on the head of his cock, the sensitive skin there almost screaming with overstimulation. His hips started to buck involuntarily. 

He reached back, pressing his hands against Kurt’s ass to pull him forward so he could feel the hardness of Kurt's denim-clad cock against his ass. He grunted quietly. He could feel his orgasm starting to swell - usually, he didn’t come this fast, but Kurt’s hand was working him over at a furious pace. And they were in a very public place - the danger of exposure was making him really horny.

The whole time, Kurt was whispering, “Look how hot you are Dave - my big beautiful sexy bear. The hottest guy in New York. God, I love watching you like this - losing control...me making you lose control.” 

He whispered back, “I like it when you do, Kurt. I love it when you take control.” He moaned softly - all he wanted was to feel Kurt’s kiss. He started to turn. 

“NO!” Kurt hissed. “This isn’t about that - this is about you watching yourself and seeing just how unbelievably sexy you are. Now pay attention, baby, eyes on the mirror.” 

Dave dragged his eyes back to the mirror. He was starting to sweat heavily - his chest under the leather jacket was slick and shiny - and he was starting to pant slightly. Even in his lust-filled haze, he gaped at himself. His pupils were blown wide and his tongue was practically wagging out of his mouth - he was actually drooling. Kurt had pushed open the jacket a bit, so one of his nipples was exposed - it was hard and jutted out from his pec. His chest and neck were flushed red. With the way his hips pumping into Kurt’s hand, he looked like a fucking dog in heat. Shit...he was gonna come.

“How you doing, baby?” Kurt purred into his ear. 

“Fuck...close...Kurt. Please...Kurt...I need to...please..Please...”

“Wanna come?” 

“Yes! Please...shit Kurt...so...bad.” And then, for the first time in their relationship, Dave did something he’d never felt was necessary before, but Kurt was in control here - Kurt was proving a point. So, Dave asked permission. “May I come, Kurt? Please?” His voice - even in a whisper - was desperate and pleading. 

“Fuck, Dave - did you just ask permission?”

“Kurt!” Dave hissed - he was holding it in and it was starting to hurt, “Please? May I?” 

“Yes. Dave...fuck this is so hot. But yes, come baby. But you gotta be quiet.” 

He started to shake his head violently. There was no way he was going to be able to stay quiet. 

“I can’t… Fuck! Kurt...I’m right there!” He managed to keep his voice a hushed whisper - he sounded so desperate. Oh god, he loved how Kurt could do this to him. 

Suddenly Kurt slammed his hand over Dave’s mouth as Dave bit down on his lip. “Eyes open! I want you to see how hot you are.” Kurt whispered.

Dave snapped his eyes open - holy Jesus. He was totally coming undone. His whole body was flushed and he was shaking. His chest hair was matted down with sweat and his face was bright red. Veins stood out on his neck and his arms were twitching. And he could see drops of drool on his chin.

“Mmmmmhmmm Fcck! KRRT!” His cries were muffled as he started to come. He watched as hot white cum erupted out of his cock, spurting all over Kurt’s hand, onto the carpet and the mirror in front of them. He was shaking so hard it felt like he was coming apart at the seams. 

With Kurt still tightly holding him, he sagged forward, arm shooting out to brace himself against the wall. Kurt pulled the hand covering his mouth away and stepped back. Dave had his eyes tightly closed for a second as he tried to force his breathing back under control. When he opened them, he saw Kurt glance behind him, with a massive self-satisfied shit-eating grin on his face, checking to make sure the curtain was still closed. Then, looking Dave in the eye again, he started licking his hand happily. 

“Fuck, Kurt! You’re gonna get us in trouble!” 

“Oh please, I bet stuff like this happens all the time.” 

“Right… guys have sex in here on a daily basis. Fuck, now I gotta get these jeans on over a sloppy dick.” 

“Want me to clean it up?”

Dave glared at him. He could handle this himself - he wiped up the remains of his cum with his hand and licked it up. “No. I got this.” He pulled his briefs up, and turned around, smiling. “Never change, Kurt. Okay? You make my life so much fun.” 

“I promise. But what was that asking permission thing? You’ve never done that before.”

“You wanted me to lose control - so I gave you control. I dunno - it felt right. And it was kinda hot.” Dave shrugged as he started the process of wiggling the jeans back up over his thighs. 

“Do you - uh - want to do that more?”

“Dunno - maybe, like when the mood strikes or something? It’s not something I necessarily want to do every time we have sex, babe. It was just...it just felt right at the moment.” 

“Maybe I should give it a try?”

“If you like - maybe later back at your place? Unless you want to find another random change room tonight?” Then he beckoned Kurt closer, opening his arms - Kurt happily stepped into his embrace. Dave pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. He felt lightheaded as he heard Kurt moan into the kiss. 

He could taste himself in Kurt’s mouth - bitter and hot - and he loved how Kurt just melted into his arms. He swiped his tongue hotly against Kurt’s, while he gripped Kurt’s ass. Kurt humped his thigh. God, he wanted to give Kurt everything - and anything - that he asked for. 

Dave glanced at the curtain - still firmly closed. The only noise he could hear was some Arcade Fire song playing. He pulled back and smiled at Kurt, “Course, why not make use of what we have right here.” Then, with a sense of boldness that he’d never felt before, Dave sank to his knees. 

“Dave!,” Kurt hissed. “What?” 

“I’m following your lead, babe.” He whispered as he unzipped Kurt’s jeans and shimmied them down slightly, swallowing Kurt’s hard cock the moment it popped out. He immediately set a fast and frantic pace - knowing they were really playing with fire. 

Kurt’s hands gripped his head as he bobbed his head along the length of Kurt’s cock, tongue moving at a lightning pace, swirling around the leaking head. He heard Kurt whimper above him. Dave peered up at him, Kurt had his eyes closed and was biting down on a hand - his entire face flushed a deep red. Dave lifted his hand up towards Kurt’s mouth - not ceasing his ministrations for a second - and groaned around Kurt’s cock as he felt Kurt’s teeth sink into the meaty flesh of his thumb. 

When Kurt gripped the sides of his head, tugging gently on his hair - he nodded, giving Kurt total control. Immediately, Kurt started guiding Dave's head - setting a pace that was even faster than what Dave had been doing. Dave just loosened his jaw and opened his throat, letting Kurt face fuck him with all the abandon he wanted.

He could feel rivers of drool running down his chin, and onto his neck and chest. He groaned deep in his chest - relishing how much control he’d given Kurt tonight. Asking permission, allowing Kurt to use just take him like that and now this. And even though he was essentially letting Kurt control every aspect of this encounter, he felt loved and protected. 

What a weird thought to have while giving a blow job. 

Kurt’s movements were starting to get erratic, so Dave jumped back into the driver’s seat, pulling back and creating a huge amount of suction again. He moved his head at a rapid pace - matching what Kurt had established for them - tongue teasing and lapping and licking. Kurt tangled his fingers into the hair at the back of Dave’s head and shoved him completely onto his cock - Dave coughed and gagged slightly. But managed to keep it under control and silent.

Kurt’s teeth sank down exceptionally hard into Dave’s hand - he knew he’d have teeth marks there for days - and there was this little muffled cry as his whole mouth was awash with the taste of Kurt. He grunted as he swallowed as fast as he could - enjoying every single drop. 

Slowly, Kurt’s orgasm started to wane, and his breathing came back to normal. When Kurt braced himself against Dave, pressing both hands into his shoulder, Dave pulled off with a quiet pop. He looked up at Kurt - whose head was hanging slightly with this small satisfied smile on his face. 

“See, you’re not the only one who can be a little crazy!” He giggled softly. “How was that?” 

“I think we both lost our minds tonight, Dave.” 

Dave pushed himself up off of his knees, smiling, and nodding. “Yes, we did! Remember a couple of hours ago when I was all depressed as fuck and now I’m giving you a blow job in a change room - that’s weird right?” 

“No. It’s not. I think it's just who we are. I love you so much, Dave.” Kurt, having finished doing up his jeans, wrapped his arms around Dave, hugging him tightly. 

Dave hugged him tightly back. “I love you too, babe. Now please… can we please get these jeans on me?” 

Kurt laughed and smiled. “Deal! “Let’s get these jeans on you. And that was hot - scary and hot. I’m not sure I’m cut out for public sex becoming a kink for us, or something.” 

“God no, I think once was enough. Oh, also, I had already decided to buy the jacket. I do look sexy in it. But thank you for the vote of confidence with the, uh, hand-job - I will forever think of that when I wear it.” 

Kurt laughed and grabbed hold of the jeans, yanking hard upwards - Dave gave a small yelp as they slipped over ass with a hard jerk. 

Kurt stepped back, a funny look on his face. “Fuck, Dave. Your ass looks like you were spray-painted into these!”

-/-

As Dave handed over his ‘For Emergencies Only David!’ credit card to the young woman with dark purple hair and cat-eye glasses, he was certain she was giving him a knowing look. Fuck. She knew exactly what they had done in that change room - he blushed heavily. 

“Do you want to wear the jacket out, gorgeous?” She asked, with a smile that told him that she one hundred percent knew about their little adventure back in the change room. 

He just nodded and took his bag, shoving the bright purple hoodie into it. He waved at her as he joined Kurt by the door. “She totally knows what we did, Kurt.” He hissed. 

“Probably, she winked at me as I paid.” 

“Oh god!” 

‘It’s fine - it’s the East Village baby!” Kurt laughed, affecting an English accent. “And you had no problem when we did it in the bathroom at school. Plus, you were the one on your knees back there, mister!” 

“That was at midnight and there was literally no one around! This was totally different - she was right there! God! What got into me!?” 

“Oh please - it probably livened her night up. I bet she heard us too! I have to admit, I liked it! It was a huge turn-on!”

“Who are you and what did you do with the demure Kurt Hummel that I started dating in July?”

“He got himself a sexy confident bear as a boyfriend and decided to be more adventurous!” 

Dave just shook his head, but he had a huge smile on his face.

Kurt leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Fuck, you look so good in that jacket.” 

Dave, quelling his embarrassment at having had very public sex in a store, grinned, zipping up his new jacket as they stepped out into the cold New York air. He was happy to note that he was quite warm and snug in his new jacket. 

Making an executive decision, he looped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and directed them down towards that chocolate shop with the hot chocolate they loved. If he was gonna get a hot new jacket and a hand job in a change room, then he was going to end the night with something sweet. 

“Dave where are we going?” 

“You’re buying your hot stud of a boyfriend a hot chocolate.” 

“Oh am I?” 

“Yup and then we gotta figure out where I’m getting an authentic Jason mask. Also, thoughts of me not wearing underwear the night of the party - I don’t think I can get those jeans over my underwear again.” 

“If you do that… I’ll be giving you a blow job in Rachel’s bathroom.” 

“Again?” 

Kurt laughed and smacked his arm. 


	5. Contact Lenses & Unexpected News

###  {October 21st] 

Dave picked up the hockey mask - it was an exact replica of the Jason mask. It was so much a replica that it even had the Detroit Red Wings signs and a few ax marks. It was absolutely perfect. It was also sixty bucks - but such is the price of authenticity. Thanks, dad!

He dropped it into his basket and continued wandering around the massive costume store. 

This place was an absolute testament to just how mad New York went for Halloween, which sent a small pang of disappointment through his chest at having to miss it. But he and Kurt had long since come to terms with their Lima bound fate. Besides, they’d spent a great deal of time and money on their costumes - they were absolutely going to be the best dressed at this lame-ass party in Tina’s basement. 

He picked up a plastic replica of Jason’s ax, but decided that he’d rather not fly with even a plastic ax. He knew his dad was picking them up from the airport and would have no issue swinging by a costume store in Columbus. He did grab some bottles of fake blood, which he’d need to complete his costume. Although he really hoped it would come out in the wash - he kinda liked how good those jeans looked on him, even if they did start to cut off circulation to his legs after a few hours. 

Dave yawned - he was really tired and he kinda just wanted to head back to one of their rooms and chill. This little shopping trip was a last-minute thing after Aaron had warned them to get the rest of their stuff early, as things started selling out. So, here they were back in the East Village, after dinner at that little dumpling and noodles place down in St. Mark’s, wandering around a Halloween costume store. And he really didn’t want to be here, he was tired and was so ready to go home. 

He glanced around him - but there was so much stuff in the store that he couldn’t actually see much beyond the next aisle, so he had no idea where Kurt was. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket and sent a quick text -  _ Where are you? _

He got a response almost instantly - which meant Kurt was looking at his phone.  _ Contact lenses - there’s drama! Please hurry. _

Dave frowned at that and hurried out of his aisle, eyes moving rapidly - searching for the contact lenses. There was a huge sign hanging in the middle of the store - CONTACTS. He sighed in relief and almost ran towards the counter. As he got close, he saw that Kurt was talking to someone on the phone. And he looked pissed.

Kurt had really dressed down today - his usual stylish appearance was gone - he was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and Dave’s large NYU hoodie. Dave knew Kurt was tired - having spent the last two nights working on an essay for his performance studies class. This was actually the first time in six days that they’d been able to see each other, much less go on a date. 

In the last six days, Kurt had had two essays due, a midterm and a twenty-minute dramatic monologue for his introduction to performance class. A monologue that Dave had sat through four times - offering subtle suggestions throughout. And Dave’s week had been mired in too much work to even comprehend - midterms in his chemistry and algebra classes, another English essay, a presentation in his Gender and Sexuality Studies class, and his second major assignment for his microeconomics class, where he was hoping for a repeat performance of his ninety-eight percent. Plus, his twice-weekly shift at Peanut Butter & Co. 

They were both exhausted, but they’d decided to listen to Aaron and get their last bits of Halloween shopping over and done with. Plus, because neither of them had classes or work tomorrow, they could spend the day in bed, before going to a Halloween movie double feature at the art house theatre in Chelsea. It was the perfect double bill for them - Little Shop of Horrors for Kurt, and the original Halloween for Dave.

It was also, once again, perfect proof of how random this city was - where else would you find slasher horror mixed with a campy 80’s musical? 

Dave bounced up to Kurt, weirdly and suddenly energetic. That was probably due to the coffee he’d had with Aaron before meeting Kurt. He sloppily kissed Kurt’s cheek, which made his boyfriend squirm slightly, but Dave saw the smile. Dave couldn’t help but feel giddy - he was so glad that the last six days were done, and that he got to see Kurt. So excuse him if he was having trouble keeping a goofy grin off his face.

Kurt glanced at him, rolling his eyes and listening to whatever was being said on the phone - obviously frustrated. Dave gave him a smile and turned to look at the costume contacts. He picked up a set of all-white costume contact lenses. Kurt was going to help him paint his eyes with greasepaint, to make his eyes look a little manic behind the mask’s eyeholes, but these would make that effect even freakier. 

He dropped them into his basket as he heard Kurt say, in an exasperated voice. “Finn! We’ve talked about this. Dave and I are flying home  _ because _ of how much you all miss us. We’ve given up our New York Halloween to spend the night with you guys at this party. So, I think that’s more than enough, don’t you?”

Dave narrowed his eyes at Kurt - already feeling that same familiar sense of annoyance in his chest. Ever since this whole thing started with Halloween, the requests had been getting more and more demanding. Lunches, dinners, coffee dates… the list was endless. To listen to the other gleeks, you would think that he and Kurt had been lost in the Bermuda triangle for years. 

And weirdly, Finn was always at the forefront of it. Even after their talk in early October, Finn just seemed desperate to continue connecting with them. He was continuously finding new ideas to hang out with Kurt and Dave - it was getting a bit exhausting. And he kept edging around wanting to tell them something, but never coming out and saying it. 

But Kurt had been firm - keeping to the promise he’d made to put them first. Dave reached out and slipped his hand into Kurt’s.

“Finn! I don’t care! You and the others are not the only ones who want to see us! I don’t care if you want to have a special Breadstix night on the thirtieth! Dave’s dad has asked us to have dinner with him and his girlfriend, and I’m not asking Dave to cancel that. So, you all will have to put on your big boy pants and make it through.” 

Kurt looked at Dave, rolling his eyes again. The closer it got to Halloween, the less excited they both got over this trip. Kurt had even admitted to Dave on the phone last night that he just wanted to cancel it altogether - that the gleeks’ demands were making him crazy. The last one - before today’s, Dave supposed - was a sleepover at Rachel’s house the night of the party. A suggestion that made Dave’s skin crawl. 

“Look, Finn. I’ll see you at dad’s after and then we can hang out, okay? But asking Dave not to see his dad...that’s really shitty of you. I miss you too, but you need to just calm down.” 

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him. He swayed gently, knowing how much Kurt liked that - saying it calmed him. Kurt leaned back and fitted his head under Dave’s chin, causing Dave to giggle a little.

“Okay, thank you, Finn. And yes, I’ll tell him - I promise! Don’t worry. I’ll see you next weekend, okay? Love you too. Bye.” 

Kurt dropped his phone into Dave’s basket, sighing and turning around so he could hug Dave. “Can we both pretend to be sick next week? Please?”

“I’m worried they’d try to medivac you to Ohio.” 

“They would.” Kurt sighed and let his fingers trace the pride flag pin that Dave had affixed to his jacket. “So, there’s something I have to tell you.” 

“The last time you said that I was told I’m flying four hundred miles for a Halloween party, so this should be good.” 

“Az is coming to the party.” 

Dave took a step back, confused. “What now? Why?” He felt a small ember of anger burning in his stomach. He and Az had shared maybe five conversations since February, none of which went further than, “You okay?” or “Nice hat.” Dave knew he was trying, but the guy had rejected him at a moment when he needed a friend more than anything, and that rejection still stung - hard. 

“Apparently he ran into Puck, Sam, and Artie at the Spirit of Halloween and started lamenting that he missed you and wanted to show you and everyone else that he’s trying to be a better person. So they invited him.” 

Dave groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was it possible that this entire situation could get even more nightmarish? “Okay, so let me get this straight - our perfect New York Halloween got completely wrecked because of your friends, then - without talking to me - I get assigned a costume by your friends. So now, I get to spend Halloween night sitting in Tina’s basement while all of them sing the same dozen songs over and over again, cry and probably get drunk. Also, we get to hang out with a bunch of teenagers that we don’t really know. And now, your friends - without calling or messaging me - invite my ex-best friend, who I effectively cut out of my life because he contributed to one of the worst events of my entire life by rejecting me when I needed help?” 

“Dave...I’m so sorry.” Kurt reached out, a warm hand settling on his chest. 

“Oh and, it also sounded like they were also expecting me to just ignore my dad while I’m there so we only see them.” 

“I told Finn that wasn’t happening.” 

Dave nodded his thanks. But he just stared at the floor - the pile of emotions in his chest was so heavy and strange. Every single thing they’d done so far made him feel utterly secondary and like he wasn’t worth consideration. 

And yeah, the old Dave - Karofsky - would have deserved that. That person was horrible to them - but the person he’d become since Junior year was completely different. This was the Dave who had suffered torment and tried to kill himself, this was the Dave who had gone through so much therapy that it felt like he could write a book, this was the Dave who helped Finn with math or texted Mercedes and Santana daily about each other’s lives. This was the Dave who loved and worshiped their friend so much that it was difficult to express how deep his feelings for Kurt were. 

Sure, he hadn’t spent too much time after his suicide attempt talking to them about what happened, but he didn’t do that with anyone outside of Kurt, his dad, and his therapist. So maybe they had no idea how rough it had been - although, it was kinda hard not to imagine. But if there was one thing they all knew, it was how he’d felt about Az and how not ready he felt about reconnecting.

That topic came up a lot. Hell, back in March, when Dave was considering coming back to McKinley, Santana had even wanted to set up a campaign to get Az expelled. So, this hurt. Holy crap this hurt. 

No. This was absolutely the opposite of what he wanted. This was not anything remotely close to the fun Halloween he wanted. So he shook his head and dropped his basket on the floor - he was taking a stand. “No, I’m not doing this.”

“Dave?” Kurt looked at him, a worried expression in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to do this, Kurt. I want to just have fun with you on Halloween - this is not fun. He’s going to want to talk - Kurt, I’m not ready for that. If he’s going to be there, then I don’t think I will. I can go with my dad to that weird costume party Ciara is making him go to.”

He saw the look of panic flood Kurt’s face - realizing that his friends might be pushing Dave just a step or two too far. “Okay, tell me what I can do.” 

“Call Finn - or whoever, and tell them I don’t want him there.”

Kurt sighed and looked down. And they both knew that such a phone call would make no difference. The gleeks thought they were helping. They thought they were being good friends. And telling them otherwise would just make them double down on their efforts. If Kurt called Finn, it was entirely possible that Dave would find himself locked in a room with Az so they could work out their problems. 

And if that happened - Dave actually would become a murderer. 

But then Kurt lifted his head - his eyes flashing. He bent down and picked up his phone from the basket, quickly dialing a number. 

“Hey - it’s Kurt.”

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. Dave narrowed his eyes - curious. 

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be a fun party. Look, I’m calling because I need your help.” 

Kurt winked at Dave, who stood there, watching him with a mixture of surprise and concern. Kurt had this look on his face that suggested Dave would either love or hate whatever was happening. 

“I’m not sure if you know, but Az has been invited to the party.”

Dave mouthed - “Who are you talking to?” 

“Yeah - I’m not very happy about it either. And Dave’s really upset - like really hurt no one bothered to check with him first. And he’s not sure he can face having that conversation yet.”

“Kurt? Who are you talking to?” Dave hissed, leaning in. 

“Look, Blaine, I get it if you have no interest in helping us - as my ex, I wouldn't blame you. But...” 

Dave straightened up - eyes wide with shock. What the fuck? Why was Blaine being involved in this now? How was all this happening? Dave was facing days with the most intense group of people on this planet, handling Finn who was needy and desperate to feel important again, an ex-best friend who wanted to prove he’d changed or grown or whatever, and now Kurt’s very problematic ex-boyfriend.

He really did hate everything about this. 

“I want you to go talk to Az - explain to him that if he does come, he is not allowed to antagonize Dave or anything like that. If Dave decides he wants to talk about what happened, it’ll be on his own volition, Az can’t push that.” 

Kurt reached out and stroked the front of Dave’s jacket, lovingly. Dave reached up and took hold of Kurt’s hand. 

“Thank you, Blaine. I appreciate this. And, yes, we’re doing really well. We both love New York.” 

Dave listened to Kurt make idle small talk for a few moments before hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket. He stepped close to Dave again, hugging him. “I hope that was okay.” 

“I’m weirded out that we went with Blaine for help, but I’m also surprised he said yes.” 

“He might still be a bit upset over the breakup, and he might still not like you all that much, but he’s also gay and he knows how badly you were hurting in February.”    
  
“Well, I don’t like him all that much either - I hate how he treated you. But, thank you for doing that.” 

“Dave - you treat me like a king, you’ve healed every part of me that he hurt.” Kurt stepped in close, hugging Dave tightly. “I’d do anything for you, Dave. Literally anything.” 

“And I’d do anything for you, Kurt.” He eased into Kurt’s embrace. After a moment, he decided that they’d had enough for one night. He stepped back to look in Kurt’s eyes. “Okay, well, if you’d do anything for me, then I have a request.” Dave wiggled his eyebrows, already feeling a sense of relief - even if it did come at the hands of Blaine Anderson. 

“What?” Kurt smiled, one eyebrow quirked. 

“It’s a super sexy request. And it involves nudity - are you ready for that?”

Kurt laughed. “I can try to be!”

“I want us to buy our shit - see already sexy.” 

“Very sexy.”

“And then let’s walk home - we can stop by that gourmet popcorn place in St. Marks and grab drinks too. And when we get back to your room...I want us to take all our clothes off.” 

“Now you have my attention.” 

“Yeah? Good, cause here’s the really sexy part. I want us to lie in your bed, watch a movie, and then go to sleep early - and I want to hold you all night while we sleep. See! I bet you already have a boner!”

Kurt was laughing and he was giving Dave one of his huge smiles. “I’m so hard for this plan that it's painful.” 

“Yeah - good. I love you and just want to spend the night with you, relaxing. Now come on. Let’s go spend my dad’s money on more Halloween crap.” 

“Good! Wait till you see the creepy contacts I’m getting - I’m gonna look exactly like Keifer in that movie! Also, can we buy the jumbo bag of Chicago mix at the popcorn place?”

Dave looked at him as if he was making a crazy request, “What else would we buy? Oh, and I forgot one part of my plan.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I’m gonna wake you up with a blow job and then I kinda want to get fucked - all before breakfast.” 

“Well, I did say I would do anything for you - I mean, that’ll be a hard request to fulfill, but I think I’m man enough to take it on.” 

“Yay! Now come on, it’s my turn to pick the movie.” Dave picked up his basket, grabbed Kurt’s hand, and led them to the checkout. His earlier momentary blip over Lima and Az was already forgotten as he glanced over his shoulder and beamed at Kurt. 

Yeah, tonight would all be about them - sleep, snacks, rest - and tomorrow would be another fantastic day in their city - filled with sex, fun, and more adventures. 

-/- 

Dave almost always woke up with at least a little morning wood situation going on. Most mornings, he just rolled over and waited until it went away or took care of the situation on his own, but this morning - as he slowly rose to consciousness - he was acutely aware of a warm and soft hand slowly stroking his already hard cock. He groaned and pushed his body a little closer to the warmth of the body next to him, moaning softly.

As he thrust his hips slightly, fucking himself into the hand, he heard a quiet giggle next to him. He shifted just a tiny bit closer - although they were going to run out of space really fast if he kept moving - and opened his eyes. 

Kurt was lying next to him, head propped up on one hand, smiling broadly at him - his other hand had disappeared underneath the sheets and was lazily stroking Dave. Kurt’s eyes were sparkling in the soft light that was coming in through the window. Dave smiled lazily, “Good morning, babe.” 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Kurt whispered. “How are you?”

“Other than getting really horny? I’m great. God, that feels good.” Dave closed his eyes again, head falling back as Kurt’s hand firmly and steadily stroked him. 

“Well, I was promised to be woken up with a blow job, but when I saw how cute you were, all sound asleep, I couldn’t wake you.” 

“Ugh!” Dave grunted as Kurt put a delicate twist on his wrist, sending shocks across his cock and through his balls. “And the handjob?” 

“I got bored of watching you sleep.” 

Dave huffed a laugh and let his hand wander down the lean expanse of Kurt’s body, relishing the soft noises his touch elicited from his boyfriend. It’s so delicious and intoxicating, especially in the morning, when sex almost feels forbidden. His hand settled on Kurt’s cock - wrapping around it to slowly and softly work the long and hard shaft. Again, bringing forward so many beautiful noises. 

Hearing Kurt moan, brought a pang of desire flashing through his chest - remembering what he’d asked for the night before. He opened his eyes to see Kurt lost in the sensation of the moment - his head tossed back onto the pillow, face flushed and eyes closed. All at once, Dave wanted everything from Kurt. 

He shifted his head forward, pressing his lips to Kurt’s - sliding his tongue between those soft parted lips and marveling at how Kurt just never seemed to have morning breath. His whole body was burning with a desire that made him weak everywhere. 

“Kurt..,” He breathed, wishing that everything he wanted right now could just be conveyed in that one simple word. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Kurt smiled against his lips, “Yeah?” 

“Please fuck me?” 

Kurt nodded and rolled away, but not too far, as they were dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He was rolling back and then hesitated. He looked down at Dave, biting his lip. “Want to try something different that we haven’t done yet?”

“There’s something we haven’t tried yet?” Dave smirked - he actually couldn’t think of too many things. 

Dave watched Kurt lick his lips slowly, considering, then he made a small shooing motion with his hands, “Move over, I need to lie down.” Dave shifted over as far as he could - back pressing against the cold wall, he grunted at the sensation. But through the unpleasant feeling of an ice-cold wall against his very warm back, he smiled when Kurt lay down, spreading his legs out. 

“Are we making snow angels instead of having sex?” 

“Don’t be an idiot, get up on me, but head down at my crotch.” 

Ah. Dave smiled, as realization hit him hard. He moved as fast as he could, “You wanna sixty-nine, huh?” 

“Oh? Is that what it’s called? Yeah - I do!” 

Dave smiled as he settled himself on top of Kurt, pulling his legs up so he was straddling Kurt’s chest, but not putting too much of his weight onto Kurt. He whimpered as he felt Kurt’s hand direct his ass back and down, giving him full ass to Dave’s hole. 

As Kurt started to kiss and lick at his ass, Dave’s brain went slightly haywire, and the only thing he could do to stop himself from utterly going insane was to wrap his mouth around Kurt’s cock and starting to suck earnestly. 

He loved morning sex - it was the time when Kurt’s smelled the most like himself. No fancy cologne or products, just all Kurt. And having his face buried in Kurt’s crotch like this meant he was overwhelmed with the sensation. He was awash on a sea of Kurt - that heady aroma, the dense thickness of Kurt’s cock in his mouth, and the beatific salty taste of precum that was pouring out of Kurt like a river. 

Dave moaned deeply - the vibrations clearly rocketing through Kurt as the intensity of what was happening to his ass became even more insane. Kurt was tongue fucking him - using his tongue almost as a battering ram, working to open him up. 

With every swipe and thrust, Dave whimpered a little more and added that much more suction to Kurt's cock. He groaned when he felt Kurt start to stroke him - jacking him off slow. It was that exquisite kind of slowness that made him want to practically hump Kurt’s hand, not that he wasn’t already doing that. 

Fuck, his brain managed to completely short circuit when he felt a long delicate finger slide into him - he cried out around Kurt’s cock and pressed his ass back, trying to take as much of Kurt’s finger as he could. His hips were firing like pistons now. All he wanted was for this assault on his ass to go on forever. 

As Kurt started to alternate between fucking him with a finger and his tongue, Dave pulled of Kurt’s cock and goes to town on his balls - pulling the delicate skin into his mouth and tumbling them around with his tongue. He could hear Kurt moaning, just before he pushed a second finger into Dave. 

Dave screamed his need into Kurt’s body. 

He was lost in a sea of sensations, tastes, and noises for a little while until he’s sure he wanted more. He’s completely sure that he doesn’t just want to cum like this - he wants to feel Kurt buried inside him. Pulling away from Kurt's balls and cock, laying his head onto a strong milky thigh, he moaned, “Please Kurt, I need you in me!” 

Kurt pats his ass and gives him a slight push. As Dave got up, Kurt started to push himself off the bed but was stopped when Dave pressed a hand to his chest. “No. I want to ride you.” 

“Are you sure? That’s not often your favorite...” 

“I want it, please!” Dave’s voice sounded almost high pitched in its need. Kurt just nodded and shifted himself a bit, bending his legs so he had a bit of leverage. Dave climbed on top, moving into a squat and straddling his waist. Holding onto the pine headboard, he smiled and whispered, “I love you.” Then, reaching back to grab hold of Kurt’s cock, he lowered himself - letting Kurt’s cock push into him, filling him with that wonderful burning stretch that only comes with getting fucked. 

He goes obsessively slow, wanting to feel every single inch going inside - his eyes closed and head tossed back, with his mouth wide open while silent gasps bubble out of his throat. 

When his ass settled against Kurt’s hips, he let out a low moan, head flopping forward - eyes wide. He stared at Kurt as he stayed perfectly still for a moment - getting used to how full he feels. Then he began to rock his body - keeping an ironclad grip on the headboard, using his powerful legs to fuck himself on Kurt’s cock. 

“Oh, God! Kurt!” 

Kurt had a grip on his thighs, pressing upwards so that if Dave lost his footing or grip, Kurt could shove him off the bed rather than risk bodily harm. But he also has his legs bent - knees touching Dave’s back - and is moving his hips in time with Dave’s body. Together, they achieve a perfect rhythm. Filling the room with their heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as their moans and cries. 

Dave is almost utterly silent - he’s concentrating so heavily on keeping his balance, but he can feel his legs starting to ache, so he carefully shifts onto his knees - keeping Kurt’s cock firmly inside him as he does. Then, once he was straddling Kurt, he began rocking his body again. 

This time - now that he’s no longer depending on the strength of his legs to keep him upright - he can go much faster. He starts to piston his body up and down on Kurt’s cock - a long string of curses and moans falling from him. 

“Fuck, Kurt… so good! I love you. Oh god! Feels so good in me! Kurt! Please!” 

Kurt, now no longer having to worry about Dave crushing him, moved a hand to stroke Dave’s cock at a speed that would’ve made Dave worry about friction burn if he wasn’t so lost in the sensations of getting fucked. 

Dave’s body was shaking - he could feel himself flying closer and closer to climax - and when he risked looking down at Kurt, the flushed and euphoric look on Kurt’s face tells him that he’s not alone in that. So he sped up - moving at an unrelenting pace. 

“Oh fuck! Dave! I’m gonna...!” 

“Wait for me! Wait! Kurt!”

“FUCK!” Kurt was pumping Dave’s cock so fast that his hand looked like a blur. But it was working - Dave was right there! Right there! 

And as his climax roared towards him, Dave’s sex fogged head once again shoved that slightly submissive personality forward, in a heavy gasp he managed, “Kurt! I’m gonna! May I!?” 

“Fuck! Yes! Dave! YES! OH! FUCK!” Kurt's whole body started to shudder, and he thrust up one last time, coming hard inside Dave. The warm rush of Kurt filling him was enough to send Dave tumbling right over - coming with a loud cry, his cum flying out of him, covering Kurt’s chest and neck. 

It took him a second to recover, waiting till his vision cleared and his breathing calmed down, he gently eased himself off of Kurt and rolled to the side. He settled back against the pillows with a deep sigh of contentment - utterly sated. Opening one eye, he had to try and suppress a small giggle as he took in Kurt’s condition. 

“So, I think I got a little on you,” Dave said with laughter in his voice. 

“More than a little! I’m covered! When did you…”

“Six - no, seven days, I guess. Not since we last saw each other.”

Kurt slipped off the bed and moved towards his bag, shoving aside the remnants of the giant bag of popcorn from last night. He pulled out his wipes and started to clean himself off. “You mean you never...you know?” 

Dave propped himself up on an elbow. “Kurt - how can you use the kind of filthy language you do when we talk about sex or have sex, but you refuse to say jack-off? And no - it’s not as much fun without you.” 

“It’s just different, okay? When I talk about sex with you - it feels fun and sexy, because you made me feel sexy. Talking about  _ that  _ feels weird...I don’t feel so sexy.” 

Dave pushed himself up, “Kurt - look at me.” 

Kurt turned, one eyebrow cocked. “What?” 

Dave could see that Kurt had finished cleaning himself up, so he opened his arms. “Come back to bed, please.” Kurt laughed and slipped back into bed, immediately cuddling into Dave’s arms. But Dave shuffled a little bit back so he could look Kurt in the face. “Okay, you’re gonna say it with me.” 

“Dave...don’t.” 

“I jack off.” 

“Dave, stop!” 

“Say it, Kurt. Say, I jack off and I am fucking sexy when I do. Because you are Kurt - you’re the sexiest person alive.” 

“Oh for god’s sake, Dave…” 

“You know I won’t stop.” 

“I know.” Kurt rolled his eyes, “Fine - I jack off.” He immediately broke out in a deep blush.

“And…” 

“I’m going to punch you.  _ And _ I feel sexy when I do.” 

“Thank you - and you are, Kurt. You are so sexy - in everything you do. And even if you’re uncomfortable about talking about jacking off - I want you to know, you’re sexy.” 

Kurt pushed his hands through Dave’s hair, smiling. “How do you always make me feel so… just right.” 

“I do what comes naturally with you, Kurt. All I want to do is make you feel loved and appreciated - the way you do for me. Now, come cuddle.” 

Dave lay back down, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tightly - they both let out a deep sigh, and Dave found his eyes were already closing again. “Kurt - what time is it?” 

“Not even eight-thirty.” 

Dave could feel sleep starting to push at his brain. “Mmmhmm - and it’s Thursday, so we both don’t have classes, which means can we sleep a…” The sound of Kurt’s phone screaming out the arrival of a text broke the quiet of the room and made them both groan loudly. “Don’t look at it, Kurt!”

“It might be Carl - he and I have that scene study thing we’re doing, I promise if it’s anything else, I’ll be right back here in your arms.” Kurt pulled out of Dave’s arm, earning him a pout, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. His grunt of frustration said everything it needed to. 

“It’s Finn, isn’t it?’ Dave mumbled into the pillow. 

“Yes - apparently, he, Artie, and Blaine went to talk to Az last night - we have a promise that he’ll be on his best behavior and won't’ even talk to you unless asked.”

“He’ll break that promise. I know him.”

“Well, we will just have to make sure he doesn't,” Kurt said, snuggling into Dave’s warm body again. “Now, what was that about sleep - and if we don’t get up soon, we’ll miss breakfast,” Kurt whispered. 

“Whatever. Hey, we can go to Lipton - they have all-day breakfast sandwiches. Then can we just spend the day around here before going to the movies tonight?” Dave yawned.

“Sounds perfect…” Kurt mumbled. 

Dave just smiled in response, holding Kurt a little tighter and waiting for sleep to fall back over them. They were nine days away from Halloween - and really, neither of them wanted anything to do with any of it. So, for now, they would stay safe in their little New York bubble - ignoring everything and waiting for their next adventure. 


	6. Central Park & Teddy Bears

###  {October 25th}

Dave pulled off his underwear and flopped back on his bed - stretching out languishly and grunting as his back gave a very satisfyingly loud crack. He ran his hand through his hair, smirking as he untangled a twig that had been stuck in there for… a while now. 

He smiled as Kurt climbed onto the bed - pressing his nakedness against Dave’s. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly, and sighed, “I love it when Bryce is gone - I never get to have you in my room.” 

“Especially because your room is always warmer - I needed to break out that space heater my dad bought me.”

“It’s cute! It looks like a little stove - we should find a way to make s’mores and cuddle in front of it. I have the big flannel blanket - it’ll be like we’re camping.” 

Kurt snorted softly, before saying, “You are the dorkiest boy… and I love you so much.”

“I love you and I love that you have your own room - we’d go insane if we both had roommates.” 

“We totally would! I’m so happy that because I applied late, they had to give me the only single room left! I’m never giving it up! Well, until we enact our plan, anyway.” 

Dave grinned and buried his face into Kurt’s hair. Talking about their plan always got him excited - they both knew they wanted to live together, but wanted to wait until they were at least in their third year. “Living with you is going to be amazing, Kurt. But remember - we gotta prove to our dads that we can live here and be responsible first - then convince them to co-sign with us.” 

“Hey - you’re already gainfully employed!” 

“I’m not sure if making peanut butter sandwiches is the same as gainful employment, but dad seemed pretty proud of that news. And you might be too soon!” Dave trailed a hand down the ever-alluring expanse of Kurt’s back, coming to rest on Kurt’s soft and perfect ass - his fingers drawing lazy circles. 

Kurt’s hand was resting softly against Dave’s inner thigh, fingers brushing Dave’s balls, making Dave squirm slightly. Suddenly, Kurt’s fingers paused and he started gigging. 

“What’s so funny, mister?” 

“Uh, Dave - you have a leaf stuck to your balls.” 

“Oh god!” Dave’s face went bright red as he pressed a kiss into Kurt’s hair. “I have to tell you - what we just did in Central Park, that was really not responsible! Hot, but really not responsible.” 

“It was hilarious! And really hot - like really really hot!” Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Dave. “And I know you loved it!”

“You are incorrigible!” Dave surged up and kissed Kurt - already feeling a twinge of horniness, despite having had sex only a few hours earlier. 

“I get it from you! Now, how would you feel about round two?” Kurt swiped his tongue across Dave’s bottom lip.

“Three,” Dave said, as he started to kiss down Kurt’s neck. “I gave you a blowjob before we had breakfast, remember?” 

“Mmmhmm. How could I forget - I supposed what we did in the park sort of overshadowed everything else.” 

“I guess I need to step up my blowjob game, then.” Dave’s hand slipped between Kurt’s thighs, relishing the moan he got in response - and the way Kurt scrambled to straddle his thigh. He grunted as Kurt’s mouth closed over a nipple and let the memory of what had happened earlier fuel his horniess. 

“Fuck yeah, Kurt…” 

* * *

It was a rare afternoon off for both of them. One without papers, midterms, scenes to memorize, or peanut butter sandwiches to make - it was an afternoon they could have entirely to themselves! So, on a whim, Dave had made the executive decision to take a walk in Central Park to enjoy the late Autumn sun. A decision that Kurt was quite on board with. So, they’d taken the subway to Columbus Circle, planning on walking through the park towards Fifth Avenue, so they could check out the FAO Schwarz store. 

Dave’s entire reason for the plan was to just get away from his room and campus for a while! He’d just finished submitting a proposal for his final paper in his Economics class, so he wanted to think about something other than employment rates, economic growth, and all the other things he’d spent the week grappling with. And a romantic walk through the park, plus maybe visiting the zoo and hitting up a toy store, all sounded like the best way to do just that. 

Plus, he planned to have hot chocolate. 

Of course, he should have realized that Kurt also had ideas. 

Dave loved Central Park - it was so big and different from anything else he’d ever seen. He could spend days there and never do exactly the same thing twice. He often headed to the park on the days when he had nothing going on and Kurt was busy. Sometimes, he’d take his reading and go hang out on one of the big rocks littered throughout the park - relaxing with a coffee and school work. 

He’d kinda hoped that he and Kurt could maybe go hang out on the rocks, and just chill for a while. 

But what he had not expected was for Kurt to shout excitedly - “Let’s go into the Ramble!” the moment they got to the park. Dave, who was slowly starting to learn a lot about the park - especially where everything was in relation to his favorite hot dog cart - had no fucking clue what a ramble was. But he happily followed Kurt’s lead past the Bethesda Fountain and deeper into the park. Kurt certainly seemed to know where he was going.

The Ramble turned out to be a mini-forest in the middle of the park, with long winding trails that felt almost cavernous with the way the trees formed roofs over the paths. And the stark bright autumnal colors make the place seem alive with vibrancy. Dave instantly fell in love. 

They found themselves walking along one of the smaller paths that Kurt had turned down almost on instinct. It was next to what looked like a small stream that was bubbling along rather idyllically, probably heading into the lake. Dave loved how the leaves were crunching under their shoes and how good it felt to hold Kurt’s hand. The whole scene was amazing. 

And Dave felt decidedly romantic. 

The afternoon sun was streaming down through the branches - creating little wisps of light where dust and leaves seemed to dance delicately - and there were the soft sounds of birds and other small animals in the trees. This place felt utterly outside the city - like they weren’t even in New York, but deep in the woods somewhere. 

“God, Kurt, I love it here! This is really romantic.” 

“Did you know that the Ramble was a hotbed for cruising back in the seventies and eighties - it still is, I think.” 

Casting a glance over at Kurt, a puzzled expression on his face, Dave said, “Okay, talking about random anonymous sex makes it slightly less romantic, but okay.”

Kurt looked at him, an odd expression on his face. He nodded and continued walking. Dave just shook his head - ever confused at the avenues of thought that consumed his boyfriend’s brain sometimes. But he decided to ignore whatever weirdness was happening inside that head and just enjoy himself. 

He was determined to relax and be with Kurt for the day. 

As they walked, Dave found himself humming an Elton John song he’d been listening to this morning, he figured Kurt would enjoy that. But Kurt was looking around him, as though searching for something. 

They had just walked over a small bridge and into an even denser part of the Ramble when Kurt yanked on his hand - pulling him off the trail and into the bushes. 

“Kurt! What the hell.” 

“Just come on!” Kurt shouted over his shoulder. “This will be great! I promise! I know where I’m going.” 

They stumbled through bushes and over logs, Dave felt twigs, branches and glass crunching under his boots. Looking down, he could tell that there had once been a worn path here, but it had long since grown over. “Kurt - where the hell are we going?” 

“I think it's just ahead!” 

“Why do I have a feeling that this is something that could get us in trouble.” 

“It’s fine! Now, come on.” 

They stumbled out of the bushes and into a small sun-drenched clearing that was completely hidden from. It was surrounded by a dense tangle of trees and bushes, many of which had not been cared for in some time. Except, the clearing seemed well kept. There were a few beer bottles littered around, cigarette butts, and more than a few used condoms, but for the most part, it looked like someone or someones spent quite a bit of time tidying things up in here. 

It was an exceptionally peaceful space, but it screamed one thing - sex. Kurt had given himself away with his little comment earlier. Good lord. So, Dave immediately knew what was happening. He looked at Kurt, frowning. “We are not having sex in here, Kurt.” 

Kurt didn’t bother replying, he just pulled him towards a tree on the other side of the clearing. Gripping Dave’s jacket, Kurt turned him around, pressing him against the tree and kissing him hard. He groaned and leaned into the kiss, his body instantly responding to Kurt, but he wasn’t doing this. With a small grunt of determination, he pressed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and pushed back slightly. 

“Kurt - we’re having a romantic date in Central Park. I’m not doing this. We have rooms and beds for sex, okay? A bathroom at school or a changeroom is one thing - but this is too public. I don’t think I can do this.” 

Kurt stared at him for a second, smirking. “Where’s your sense of adventure.” He licked his lips, slowly - causing Dave’s conviction to waiver. 

But he refused to give in. So, he shook his head and said, firmly, “My sense of adventure is entwined with not wanting to get arrested for public indecency.” 

Kurt leaned in and kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Dave’s mouth. Instinctively, Dave responded by pulling Kurt closer and letting his own tongue move against Kurt’s. His body strummed with the desire to let go - to give into Kurt. But… they were in fucking Central Park. He pushed back again. “Kurt, please…” 

“Dave, I promise that it’s safe - all the research I did said that…” 

“Research!? You did research?! Kurt!”

“Yes! Of course, I’m not going to drag my boyfriend to Central Park for sex without knowing where to go first.” Kurt slipped his shoulder bag off, before unzipping Dave’s leather jacket and pushing it down off Dave’s shoulders. 

“Jesus Christ, Kurt. Could you at least have given me a heads up - like when I suggested coming here at breakfast, just a quick, ‘hey babe, I’m gonna want to have sex in the park.’ But Kurt, someone could see!” 

Kurt was now undoing Dave’s jeans and slipping his hand inside to gently stroke Dave. “No one will see us, Dave. I promise.” Dave shuddered at Kurt’s touch. 

Dave closed his eyes, the sensation of Kurt’s hand on him - stroking him slowly - was electrifying. Moaning softly, he knew he was about to give in to Kurt. He could never say no, especially not with the way his brain seemed to stop working when it came to sex. 

He glanced around the clearing - it seemed so wide open and exposed, but at the same time so secluded. His eyes closed again as Kurt started to kiss along his jaw. And when Kurt’s other hand slipped under his t-shirt to rub his stomach, Dave knew he was done for. 

Dumbly - his brain so clouded over with lust, he would have run naked through the park if Kurt asked - he pulled his leather jacket off and lay it on the ground. 

Kurt watched him, excitement glowing in his eyes. “What are you doing?” 

Dave pulled Kurt close to him, hand moving to get Kurt’s jeans open. “I’m not fucking lying on the damn grass without something between me and who knows what’s on the ground.” Then he yanked his shirt off and dropped it to the side. “Plus, you know how I hate getting a blow job while standing up, so…” 

“Oh, and you think that’s what's gonna happen here huh?” 

“Hey, this is your plan, Kurt. I’m just going along with it. If you have something else in mind - please share with the group.” 

Kurt laughed, pushed Dave’s pants down, and pointed at the spread-out jacket. Dave happily lay down - his stomach churning with nerves, but also with a heightened sense of excitement. Fuck, anyone could see him - he was half-naked, with his fucking cock was hanging out in broad daylight in the middle of the park. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched in horrified fascination as Kurt actually started  _ taking off _ his pants. What!? 

“Kurt!” Dave hissed. Although he’d never done something like this before, he knew the number one rule of public sex was to always be ready in case of discovery. “Stop!” 

“What?” 

“I don’t care how secluded you think this is - you are not getting half-naked here. We need to be ready to cover up fast. And I’ve seen how long it takes you to get those jeans on.” 

Kurt sighed, but nodded and pulled his jeans back up to his thighs, then lay down next to Dave on the jacket. “You took your shirt off!” 

“Yeah! That’s easier to explain than you not having pants on, babe.”

Kurt groaned, “Sorry, I’m just excited.”

“I am too - nervous as fuck. But this is kinda exciting. Now, just come here.” Dave pulled Kurt in for a long kiss, his hand reaching out to grip Kurt’s cock, stroking slowly and loving the responsive moan he got in return. 

Kurt was rubbing his belly and chest, which was a huge turn-on for Dave. Dave thrust his hips into the air, hoping that Kurt would get the message that there was a rather hard appendage that needed some attention. All he got was a hard nipple twist, which made him cry out into Kurt’s mouth. 

But just as he was about to grab Kurt’s hand and force some attention towards little Dave, Kurt moved away, shifting so he was facing Dave’s legs. He started to lick at the head of Dave’s cock, running his hands across Dave’s thighs. 

“Oh, shit! Kurt!” 

And before he even knew what was happening, Dave’s cock was engulfed in the warmth of Kurt’s mouth, he moaned and picked up the speed of his hand on Kurt’s cock. They both knew they couldn’t exactly let this last very long - risk of exposure was too great! 

Kurt groaned around his cock, which made Dave pump his hips a little more. He almost pulled away when he heard Kurt gag slightly, but then Kurt gripped his thighs and doubled down on what he was doing. Head bopping with intense enthusiasm, almost timing it to the rhythmic pace of Dave’s hand on his cock. 

“Fuck, Kurt - keep that up and I’m really not gonna last long.” Dave groaned - Kurt grunted in response.

He shuffled his pants down a bit further, so he could widen his legs - not wanting to constrict his balls and enjoying the feeling of Kurt’s hands on him. The feel of the hard cold ground was a bit distracting, but the sensation of Kurt’s mouth kept bringing him back to the intensity of the moment. 

He loved the weight and thickness of Kurt’s cock in his hand, the way Kurt was pumping his hips - fucking himself into’s Dave’s fist - and the constant stream of precum that was coating his hand. The feeling of Kurt in his hand and Kurt’s mouth wrapped around his cock was overwhelming. 

But then again, when they had sex, Dave often felt overwhelmed by Kurt. His whole body hummed to be in contact with Kurt in every possible way. 

Fuck! He was going to come soon.“Oh, fuck! Kurt - keep going!” 

He wanted to be inside Kurt and have Kurt inside him! He wanted to touch and taste and smell and feel everything - he wanted Kurt in every conceivable way. And he wanted Kurt to take him in every conceivable way! His lust-filled mind was racing as he gave over to the sensations surrounding him. He never wanted to be without Kurt again - like ever! In his eighteen years, he had spent too much of it without this person. And he would never allow that to happen again. 

God! He loved Kurt so fucking much. 

He could feel how fast Kurt was moving his head now, and the erratic thrusting of his hips was a huge telltale sign that Kurt was really close. Dave closed his eyes and gave in - gave in to his oncoming orgasm. 

The breeze on his exposed skin and body hair. The way the cool wind was giving him gooseflesh and making his nipples so hard. The gentle way his chest hair seemed to waft in the air. The feeling of the grass and dry leaves under his ass and back. The sound of birds. Fuck - he was having sex in a park! Anyone could see! Oh, God!

It was that thought which sent him right over the edge - he threw one arm over his face, biting into his flesh as he gripped Kurt’s hair and tugged. Kurt let out a soft moan, sucking even harder - and just like that, Dave was flying! 

He cried out into his arm - muffling the sound - as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him. His hips thrust up, pushing his cock deep into Kurt’s throat, as he came and came. Kurt was moaning and gagging, but Dave was so far away from that. His whole world was just the sensations around him and the intense trembling of his body as his release spilled out of him. 

As he started to come back to himself, he heard and felt Kurt cry out around his cock. And suddenly, his hand was covered in hot cum. He moaned at the throbbing and pulsing of Kurt’s cock in his fist. 

When Kurt collapsed against him, Dave pulled his sticky hand away and brought it up to his mouth - licking the sweet bitterness of Kurt’s cum away. Kurt lay still for a moment, before shifting and moving to sit up - pulling his jeans up as he went. He had a huge smile on his face. 

“That was the dirtiest and most exciting thing we’ve done yet,” Kurt said as he stroked the soft hair on Dave’s belly. 

Dave lifted his hips, pulling up his jeans, leaving them undone. He rolled onto his side and shifted close to Kurt. “I always have a great orgasm with you, but I’m almost certain I pretty much blacked out there for a second. God, Kurt, you’re crazy!”

Stroking Dave’s hair, Kurt leaned down to kiss him. “Was it too much? I’m sorry… I should have told you what I had planned.”

“It was a little scary. But I really liked it in the end, but yeah, just give me a heads up next time, okay?” 

“I will. I promise! Do you want to keep going with our date?” Kurt pushed himself off the grass and started readjusting himself. 

Dave lay there for a second, relishing the afterglow and watching Kurt. After a moment, he said, “Yes! Although I’m hungry now. Can I go get a hotdog?” Dave stood up, pulled on his shirt, and did up his jeans. He stooped and picked up the jacket - shaking it free of leaves and twigs. 

“Sure - although I don’t know how you can eat those things! We live in a city where you can get literally  _ any other _ kind of food.” 

Dave smiled, reaching out and taking Kurt’s hand. “I just like them. Also, where the fuck did you hear about this place?” Slowly, they walked out of the clearing, making their way towards the path they’d left. 

“Reddit.” 

“Of course, you did. Come on - let’s go. And since you don’t like my hot dogs, let’s stop at that bakery down on Fifth before we go to FAO Schwarz.” 

“Really, David. I think I like your hot dog just fine.” 

Dave laughed, “Kurt! That’s disgusting!” 

-/- 

Dave stared at the weirdest collection of old toys he’d ever seen. It was like he’d found this little toy museum inside a toy store - and there were so many model planes! He leaned closer to one of the display cases, staring at a 1930's Steelcraft Army Scout Plane - fuck, it was so cool. 

This whole store was cool. It was this giant shrine to toys of every shape and size. The stuffed animals alone were to die for. He had honestly considered using his dad’s credit card to buy the six-foot teddy bear - it was just that awesome! Plus there was the Muppet counter! He could make his own muppet! 

How the hell had it taken him - the guy Kurt called a giant kid at heart - this long to find his way to a toy store like this!?

He was so engrossed in what he was looking at that he didn’t notice Kurt coming up next to him, until Kurt was taking his hand. “You look so happy.” 

“Look at these planes, Kurt! This stuff is so cool! We need to make sure we bring my dad here when he visits - he’ll go apeshit. How was the Barbie collection?”

“Good! You should’ve come with me.” 

“Oh, I’ll get there - I wanted to look at the military toys first.” 

“Wait till you see the action figures.”   
  


“What! Where!” Dave turned around, his eyes wide and searching, a massive smile on his face. 

Kurt laughed and directed him to another display case a little further away. As Dave started moving there, Kurt grabbed him. “I’m gonna pop back down the look at the stuffed animals again. Shall I come to get you in ten?” He gave Dave a kiss on the cheek before moving away. 

Dave threw him a thumbs-up as he leaned in to examine a line of very old Superman figures. He was vaguely aware of Kurt disappearing around a corner but damn - they had a 1976 Superman doll! 

He was just reading a little card about the original Kopps Star Wars action figures when his phone went off. Figuring it was Kurt wanting him to come down, rather than having to make his way back upstairs, he answered. 

“Hey!” 

There was a beat before an unexpected voice answered, Finn. “Hey, Dave.” 

Oh. Oh no - not another talk about the party or about Az or Lima. He resisted the urge to sigh dramatically over another conversation with Finn. “Oh, hi Finn - sorry I thought it was Kurt. We’re at a store and I thought he might be looking for me. What’s up?” 

“Oh, uh. Is this a bad time?”

Dave shook his head, already annoyed. “No, what’s going on?” 

“I uh, I just wanted to ask you a question.” 

“Okay, shoot!” Dave leaned against a table with replicas of the displayed toys for sale. 

“It’s about next weekend.”

Dave felt like taking his phone and throwing it away. Just dump it into a garbage can, just so he never had to talk about this fucking Halloween party again. “Okay…”

“I know you’re spending Friday night and Saturday with your dad…” 

“Uh-huh. You’re not going to try and get me to brush off my dad again, are you, Finn?” 

“No! I’m really sorry about that. But, uh, can we have coffee on Sunday - before the dinner here?’ 

“Sure! We’d love…” 

“Just you!” 

“Sorry? What do you mean?”

“I just want to have coffee with you, please?”

Dave looked around, making sure that Kurt wasn’t on his way back - whatever this was, it sounded important. “Is everything okay, Finn?”

“Yeah, I just need to talk to someone - and I think you’ll get it, but he might not.” 

“Uh - okay. But you know that he’s your brother, he’ll listen to whatever you need to say, you know that right? This whole thing you have about Kurt judging you - it’s… not real, you know that right?” 

“I know. But, I just want to talk to you first. Is that okay?”

Dave sighed internally and rolled his eyes. Whatever was going on with Finn was clearly something big - or small, knowing Finn and his tendency to see so much drama in so many things. But this was Kurt’s brother - and Dave supported  _ every _ aspect of Kurt’s life, including his family. 

“Of course, Finn. Look, why don’t we talk about it at the party - we can make a plan. And since you’re calling me - and making these plans with me - I assume that you’d rather I didn’t mention it to Kurt yet?”

“I don’t want to make you lie - but, yeah.” 

“Finn, I  _ never _ lie to Kurt, you know that. So, if he asks, I tell him. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. I’d never do anything to hurt what you and Kurt have, man. I love you guys too much. But, thank you, Dave. Really.” 

Dave picked up some replication of a tin toy fire truck and fiddled with it - a sense of unease building in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what this was all about, but he was being asked to keep something from Kurt and that wasn’t sitting right. “Finn, I need to know - is this something really bad? Cause if it is, you need to talk to Kurt or Burt or your mom.” 

“No! Oh god! No - Dave’s it's nothing wrong or serious, I just need some advice and you’re like the only one who's not gonna tell me what they think I want to hear or make me feel bad.” 

“You know that no one would make you feel bad… right?”

“You really needed to spend more time with the gleek, man. It’s like a requirement, sometimes.” 

“You’re all weird, you know that? And you promise this is nothing I need to worry about?”

“I promise! Pinky swear!” 

Dave laughed softly, before saying, “Only you would pinky swear, Finn. Okay. I trust you. Look, man, I better go find Kurt. But we’ll see you next week, okay?” 

“For sure! And I’m so excited for this party - it’s gonna be sick, dude!” Finn’s tone went from contemplative and worried to that of an overexcited puppy very quickly. And as Dave said goodbye, before hanging up, he started dreading this trip home even more. 

A party. Reconnecting with friends, neither of them had actually lost touch with. An ex-best friend Dave wasn’t sure he was ready to face. And now, even more Finn weirdness. 

It felt like there was this weight of expectation hanging over both him and Kurt. This was becoming much more than a normal trip home. He groaned and started to wander back through the toy store. As he came down the escalators to find Kurt standing by the costumes, helping a young boy into Peter Pan costume, with a huge smile on his face, all thoughts of home instantly disappeared. 

Kurt looked so happy and at ease. He exuded this confidence that made Dave love him even more. He was smiling madly as he walked up to his boyfriend, just as the kid ran off to show his mom the outfit.

“Hey, babe. Volunteering here now?” 

Kurt turned to him - his face was flushed with happiness and his eyes shone with a deep love for Dave. “Hey! So, I have a crazy idea.” 

“What’s that?” Dave looped his arms around Kurt’s waist. 

“Thoughts on me apply for a job here?” 

* * *

  
  


As Kurt straddled Dave’s thick thigh, moving silkily against the taut muscles, fucking himself into Dave’s firm grip, he reached down and started to play with Dave’s nipples. Dave couldn’t help but growl softly. 

“Mmmhmmm - like that big guy?” Kurt groaned out. 

Dave’s grunt of approval only earned him another hard twist of his nipples - he cried out. 

“No no, talk to me, Dave. Do you like it?” 

“Fuck! Yes - I do, but not so hard, okay?” 

“Shit sorry!” Kurt immediately started rubbing soothing circles against Dave’s nipples, before bending down and teasing them with his tongue. This time, Dave made sure to vocalize as instructed. “Yeah! Kurt - I love how hot that tongue is when you do that.” 

“Good - you’re still touching yourself right?” 

“Yes! Oh god, it feels so good!” Dave was pumping himself, hard as fast. The foreplay had been going on for a while now - he felt like he was going to burst.

Humming softly, Kurt sat back up and shifted so he was now straddling Dave’s chest. Dave tried to crane his neck so he could take Kurt into his mouth. But Kurt just shook his head, twisting another nipple - “Nope, get me off like this!” 

Dave groaned and redoubled his efforts. His own hips were jumping off the mattress - humping the air - telling him he was close. His head fell back as he felt Kurt once again start assaulting his nipples - fingers pinching, flicking, and teasing. “Oh, lord! I’m not gonna last much longer babe.”

“Oh?” Kurt smiled devilishly and twisted his fingers again - Dave cried out. “FUCK!” 

“Yeah! Go for it, Dave. Come for me.” 

Dave groaned as he pumped both his and Kurt’s cocks as fast and hard as he could - noticing that Kurt was starting to make those little jerky movements. But before he could even register that - he was coming. 

He gritted his teeth and cried out Kurt’s name as hot cum splattered over his sweaty stomach. “Fuck, Kurt!” 

And just as he started to come down, Kurt’s hands grabbed his hair, yanking his head up a bit - oh! A facial! 

He stopped working Kurt’s cock - deciding they were going to play a little. “Planning something there, babe?” His voice was still hoarse from his own orgasm. 

“Fuck! Dave…why’d you stop?” 

“Ask,” Dave growled, smirking.

Kurt shuddered and lightly slapped Dave’s face. “Bitch.” 

“Uh-huh… consider this punishment for your little surprise public sex moment. Now, ask.” 

Kurt moved his body, thrusting his hips and sliding his ass across Dave’s sweaty chest. “Dave - please! May I come?” He moaned the words out, clearly, they had the desired effect, because his head suddenly fell back and he started to shudder all over. 

Dave lifted his head, right in the line of fire. “Yes - come for me, babe. Please come!” 

He shut his eyes as Kurt moved in quick erratic jerks, before softly crying out, shooting hot cum all over Dave’s face. He felt Kurt practically riding his chest - almost bouncing against it with his thighs crushingly tight against his side. 

Kurt sagged forward - just enough that Dave could lean up and press their lips together, smearing Kurt’s cum across both their faces. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and rolled them so that Kurt was underneath him - then he started trailing his cum covered face all over Kurt’s face and neck - ignoring Kurt’s laughing protests. 

“Dave! You’re gross! Stop!” Kurt shrieked.

“No! You gave me a facial! This is what happens!” 

As Dave straddled Kurt’s waist, he ran his tongue over Kurt’s neck, lapping up any cum he’d smeared there. Then, sitting up, he stared down at his boyfriend. Beaming, he whispered, “Hi.” 

Kurt beamed back up at him, “Hi yourself. Okay, I get the whole asking permission thing now. That was… kinda hot and intense!” 

“Yeah - knowing that the other person could say no… I hope it was okay that I did it.” 

“I’ve been wanting you to! Let’s do it more.” 

“Deal,” Dave said, leaning down to kiss Kurt, smiling into the kiss. “Okay, now I want to get cleaned up and snuggle. Would that be okay?” 

“More than okay, Dave. It would be perfect. Go get the wet wipes!” Kurt pushed Dave off of him, laughing as Dave hurried to his desk, wiggling his ass while bending over to grab the container of wipes from the bottom drawer. 

Half an hour later, they were snuggled in Dave’s bed, while Kurt slowly made patterns in Dave’s chest and belly hair. Dave was humming along to a My Chemical Romance song that was playing on his laptop. He felt so unbelievably content. 

“Hey, Kurt?” Dave whispered softly. 

“Yeah, hon?”

“When we live together, can we have one night every week where we just do this?” 

“Just one night?”

“Well, obviously we’ll cuddle every night, but I want one firm night where no matter what, we spend most of the night just cuddling.” 

Kurt nodded against his shoulder, whispering a promise. Dave sighed and went back to humming along to the music, certain that they weren’t going anywhere for the next few hours. 

But, sadly, that illusion and the moment was shattered when Kurt suddenly stiffened and yelled, “Shit!” 

Dave jumped and started to push himself up. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“I forgot! I bought you something earlier.” Kurt scrambled off the bed. 

“No! Come back! Give it to me later! I liked cuddling!” Dave whined, pouting. But Kurt was already digging into his shoulder bag and pulling out a small FAO Schwarz bag. He bounced back to the bed, dropping it onto Dave’s chest and snuggling up again. 

“Open it!” 

Dave sighed, happy that Kurt was back where he belonged. He reached inside the bag, pulling out a small stuffed bear wearing an I HEART NY shirt and a little leather jacket. He held it up, a loud laugh ripping out of him. “What the fuck? Where in the store did you find this!?” He’d noticed bears with the shirt and ones with the leather jackets - which he found very odd in a children’s toy store - but not one with both. 

“Well, I found one of the last bears with the shirt, and then I kinda took one of the jackets from those other bears and put it on him. I talked the girl at the counter into letting me buy it. He’s a little you.” 

“I love him!” 

“You needed your own Mr. Bananas!” 

“Hey now! We share custody, remember.” Dave pointed at the stuffed monkey sitting on his bedside table. But then he looked back at his bear, grinning madly - his heart felt really full.

“Well, now Mr. Bananas will have company.” Kurt snuggled even closer. “Do you like him?” 

“I love him, Kurt. And I love you.” Dave tucked the bear into the crook of his other arm, hugging both his boyfriend and the stuffed animal tightly. God, what even was his life? How was he even allowed to be this happy?! 

“I love you too.” Kurt kissed him, deeply. He then lay his head against Dave’s chest, sighing. “Can we order dinner in? Would that be bad?” 

“I believe it was you who said we need to actually use our meal plans tonight!” 

Kurt groaned. “I just don’t want to put clothes on.” 

“Think of the fun we could have taking them off again!” Dave pushed himself up to gaze down at Kurt, his face a wide smile. “And I’ll even take you for ice cream after dinner…” Dave heard his phone go off with a text, but decided to ignore it. 

“Ice cream sounds like a good reason to put my clothes on. And aren’t you gonna check your message? You never ignore them.” 

“It’ll be Finn.” 

“What would my stepbrother want? Math help?”

Dave thought about the conversation he’d had with Finn earlier - maybe he should tell Kurt about it. Maybe he should tell Kurt about his plans to have coffee with Finn, but then there'd be phone calls home and a lot of questions. He really didn’t want that - not tonight. Not when Kurt looked this happy and relaxed. 

No. He wasn’t letting Finn ruin another date night. 

Whatever was going on with Finn, he’d get to the bottom of it eventually, and then he and Kurt would work it out. “Either that or to tell me how excited he is for next Saturday. He texts me every day about it.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes - he had made his exhaustion over how increasingly obnoxious Finn and the other gleeks had gotten over the last couple of weeks abundantly clear. And when they’d started messaging Dave about the whole Az situation - which could easily be resolved by uninviting the guy - Dave had thought Kurt was going to go nuclear.

But Finn’s enthusiasm was the worst. It was overbearing and exhausting for both of them. And now, there was this new wrinkle. 

Dave could feel the pull of grumpiness threatening to fall over him, which must have been evident on his face because Kurt grabbed the stuffed bear and wiggled it. “Don’t be gwumpy Dave! Let’s go have dinner!” Then he stuck the toy against his face, so only his nose and eyes were visible, blinking rapidly - a huge smile evident on his face.

Dave’s half-bad mood broke instantly and he yanked Kurt towards him, kissing him madly. Fuck Lima and fuck Finn - he had more important things to think about. 

Resting his forehead against Kurt’s, he asked, “So, if you get a job there, how many stuffed animals am I getting?” 

“I’ll be buying you that six-foot-tall bear I saw you eyeing and then we’ll go from there. And you think I should apply?” 

“As you said when I applied to the peanut butter place if you can work it with your classes, do it.” 

“I love you. Now, when do you want to get dinner?” 

Dave made a humming noise as if thinking hard about it. He pulled back, and gave Kurt a crooked smile, “In a little bit. And if we go outside, do you promise not to pull me into some random bushes and have your way with me again? 

“No, David, I certainly do not promise that!” Kurt giggled as he kissed Dave. “Now come on, let’s cuddle for a while, and then go find dinner and have ice cream in The Village.” 

Dave nodded and propped Mr. Bear next to Mr. Bananas - they’d protect the place till he and Kurt got back. 


	7. Airports and Lapel Pins - An Interlude

###  {October 30th} 

Even Columbus airport was drab in comparison to New York. It was just so...blase. Sure there were massive splashes of color everywhere - on sculptures, in advertising, huge art installations - but it all felt so drained of life and excitement. 

And, as Dave and Kurt walked off the plane, they both felt this sense of absolute assuredness that they were going to be New Yorkers for life. It wasn’t so much the drabness of the airport or even having to be home and see people that had been honestly annoying them for months, it was more that they missed New York. They missed the feel and color of their city - they missed the way New York made them both feel. 

It had been such a fast transition for both of them - almost as soon as they’d arrived in New York, back in August, they’d just settled into being New Yorkers. And every day they felt more and more at home in the city - increasingly sure this was where their future lay. 

Sometimes, late at night, while wrapped up in each other’s arms, they talked about what they wanted from their future. Kurt knew he wanted an apartment either in Brooklyn or on the Upper West Side - something eclectic and fashionable. Something that made everyone jealous the moment they walked in. And Dave, well he just didn’t care. He just wanted something that was all theirs. Someplace with Kurt. A little oasis to call their own. 

Manhattan. Brooklyn. The Bronx. Queens. New Jersey...okay, maybe that was pushing it. 

But anywhere would be home as long as he had Kurt there. 

And they had both agreed - after their second year, they’d move in together, probably taking advantage of off-campus student housing or something. It honestly didn’t matter, they just wanted to be together. It felt strange, at such a young age, to know without a doubt how sure they were of one another, but the more they talked about it, the more they knew. 

And the night before their flight, they’d had one such conversation. 

_ “Where do you see us in five years, Dave?”  _

_ “Honestly?”  _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “In our first - non-student - apartment - probably in Queens, cause that’s all we’ll be able to afford. And I might be in grad school or something - who knows, I’m still figuring out what I want to do…” _

_ “Not sports management?” _

_ “Maybe - but there’s so much I want to learn - like I could do anything, Kurt. I might set up an appointment with a program counselor when we get back.”  _

_ “And what about me? What am I doing in five years?” _

_ “Oh! That’s easy - you’ll be acting or something in the theatre. Probably your first starring role. But we’ll just be living here. Happy in this city we love...”  _

_ “Together?” _

_ “Always together.” _

Kurt had sighed and snuggled closer to Dave. They both felt so adult in New York. So much like the people, they’d always wanted to be. 

But the moment they left the city, it all changed. Like right now. Right now, as they walked quickly through the John Glenn International Airport, they felt far from adults. They felt like the teenagers they still were. Two foolish kids from Ohio, who were pretending they were a part of the world - and they both hated that feeling. 

Kurt groaned as he looked around him. “It feels so...depressingly middle America here.” 

Dave nodded, his frown a deep cut on his face. “I already miss the noise of the city - is that weird?” 

“No! I love the noise!” Kurt clutched Dave’s hand even tighter. “I just want to be back there. I want to be walking across Washington Square, on my way to pick you up from work so we can go study at Fair Folks and then go have dinner.” 

Dave nodded, smiling, “You just like picking me up cause I’ll make you a free sandwich.” 

Dave had started noticing a few people looking in their direction - eyes taking in their entwined hands - and he really wanted one of them to say something. He’d show them what New Yorker Dave had to say about their ignorance.

He closed his eyes against the obvious looks of distaste from the people around him, and said in a quiet, almost confident voice, “Three days, Kurt. We can deal with this for three days. And then we’ll be back home. Is it weird that I already think of the city as home?”

“No! I do too! I feel like that city is a piece of clothing that we’ve both been missing in our wardrobe.”

“I like that! Like my jacket! It fits me - fits who I am now, perfectly.”

“Yes! It’s what New Yorker Dave would wear! God, I really miss the city.”

“We can do this - and remember! Obnoxious New Yorkers all weekend.” 

“How could I forget - we spent the whole flight talking about our plan. Oh! I thought of something - we should go to The Met when we get back, we still haven’t been.” Kurt sounded thoughtful, as though he was deciding something. 

“Okay! Are you planning our next date, babe?” 

“Yes - a picnic in the park and a huge art museum.” 

“Can I make fun of bad art?”

“You’ll do it even if I don’t give you permission.” 

“Yes, yes I will. Okay…” They stopped walking. They were right in front of the exit doors - on the other side of which was Dave’s dad, a car ride back to Lima, and three days of insanity with their families and the gleeks. “...you ready for this?” 

Kurt turned to him, reaching out to adjust Dave’s leather jacket, making sure his pride pin and the recently acquired I HEART NY pin were properly straight. Kurt shook his head. “You look so good, I love you. And no, I’m not. But if we can survive in New York as two idiots college kids, we can survive a Halloween party in Lima, Ohio - right?”

Dave reached out and ran his hand across Kurt’s recently grown facial hair. “Right - let’s do this. At least dad’s gonna buy us dinner.” Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Kurt, savoring the soft whimper his kiss caused. 

Then, with hands firmly entwined, they stepped through the exit doors. And Kurt watched as Dave’s face broke out into a huge smile when he saw his dad, next to the slender figure of Paul’s girlfriend, Ciarra. Both of whom were grinning madly. 

Tomorrow was Halloween. In New York, an entire city was preparing for a night of ghoulish debauchery, but in Lima, Ohio, a group of young adults - and teens - were preparing for the imminent arrival of two boys who had become New Yorkers. They were preparing for a night of thrills, chills, and...who knew what else. 

Maybe a little magic… it was Halloween after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - mostly to lead up to one epic finale.


	8. Halloween pt. 1, or How to Effectively Deal with Dave’s Insecurities

**{Dave’s Bedroom}**

Dave tossed the Jason mask onto his old desk before sinking down on the bed. He wanted to press his hands against his eyes to try and stop the hard burn of tears that was building. But he knew that would just fuck up the grease paint Kurt had so carefully applied, and he didn’t want to mess up Kurt’s hard work. 

Of course, crying would do the job anyway. 

Fuck! How had things gotten this bad? Why hadn’t he thought of this - the implications of all this. Why hadn’t he and Kurt thought about this - or why hadn’t this come up in therapy? Or any other time besides an hour before the fucking Halloween party!

Even last week, when they were in that costume store, all this seemed like a fucking great idea - a sexy version of Jason. It was so stupid and so silly and it was exactly what he thought he wanted - well other than being able to celebrate Halloween in New York dressed as the ultra-cool gay superhero Midnighter. But now - in the stark reality of Lima, Ohio - he realized exactly how bad of an idea this was. 

He was Dave Karofksy - The Fury. The Bully. The Villain. And that’s all any of them would think about when he walked into that party dressed as Jason Voorhees. 

He might as well spray paint - ‘I’m still a bad guy’ on his forehead. Fuck. Why didn’t he think about this before? Why didn’t he realize what this was going to do to him? How he was going to feel because of all this? 

Why hadn’t his stupid therapist recognized this might be a trigger!?

He loved Halloween. He loved scary movies - and the Friday the 13th series were some of his favorites! So, even if his costume had been assigned to him, it wasn’t that bad - he got to be Jason, one of his favorite bad guys. 

Until he realized that he was  _ the _ bad guy. 

He looked around his room - hoping for an answer to his problem. None came. He groaned - everything was different here. Different from New York, yeah obviously. But it was also different from what this room used to be. And that difference was just exacerbating the problem! 

The room was starker - his posters were gone, the model plane mobile above his bed was gone and the room was filled with moving boxes. Last night, his dad and girlfriend had announced their plans to move in together - which included buying a house in Columbus. So, Dave and Kurt had been conscripted to packing up his room this weekend - which mostly consisted of Kurt finding random photos of a much younger Dave and losing his mind over how cute Dave was as a kid.

But worse than that - Dave had to explore the detritus of his high school life. He had to look at old CDs Az had made him back when they did stupid shit like that, the defaced McKinley yearbooks, and worse of all - the ugly red letterman that he wanted very badly to throw in the garbage. 

But having to sort through his life like that made this idea of him as a villain grow in his head. He just hadn’t been aware of it at first until he looked at himself in the mirror with that fucking mask, but now it was all he saw. 

And he realized two things - one, he absolutely hated himself like this and two, that he wanted to go back to New York, like right fucking now. 

The fact his dad was moving just hammered home the sense of how little Dave wanted to be here - there was so little for him in Lima now. Except for bad memories and hurt feelings. And he wanted to get away from it all as fast as he could. 

“Fuck - why couldn’t we just have stayed in New York.” He muttered to himself, staring down at his feet. His frown deepened when he saw that his Star Wars socks had a hole in the toe - dammit. He’d need to change socks, that hole was going to bug him inside the big work boots he planned on wearing. For some reason, the hole just made him feel even worse about himself. He couldn’t even wear nice socks. 

The tears felt even more present. 

He could hear rustling coming from the other side of the door to his bathroom, so he knew Kurt was about to make his grand appearance in his fully realized costume. At least his boyfriend was going to be a hit at the party - even if he was on the arm of enemy numero uno of the glee club. 

Dave groaned, almost sinking his head into his hands before remembering the greasepaint. Sighing, he decided to torture himself a little more and pushed himself up from the bed, picking up the mask again. Then, standing in front of the mirror, he held it up to his face. His creepy all-white eyes stared back at him - reproachfully - through the eye holes. The eyes - the mask - the man all radiated evil. Nothing had changed. Still the same bald head, still the same tight, ripped, and bloody clothing that just screamed VILLAIN! VILLAIN! 

He was the villain. A marker of evil and hate, who would do damage to everyone around him. 

And villains don’t deserve to be happy. They don’t deserve to win the prince at the end or get a fun group of friends or live in the magical city. He whimpered softly at that thought. 

He was so lost in his thoughts of self-hate and regret that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Kurt’s voice shook him out of his reverie and he turned around to see a very different Kurt Hummel standing in the doorway of his bathroom. It was a Kurt that looked eerily like Keifer Sutherland from The Lost Boys. The whole effect took Dave’s breath away. 

Kurt’s hair - which he always kept in a kind of stylish pouf - had been completely restyled. He’d been growing it for the last month, ever since this trip had been thrust upon them. The sides were shaved down slightly, and it was now longer and spikier on top, but longer in the back - Kurt Hummel had a mullet. 

There’s a thought that should be hilarious to Dave but made him all the sadder now. 

Kurt’s mullet had been dyed platinum blond this morning in Dave’s bathroom - ruining a set of his dad’s expensive towels. The facial hair that he’d been growing for the last few weeks, had been carefully shaped to resemble Keifer’s short scruffy beard and was - in Dave’s opinion - the hottest thing in the world. Plus, Kurt had bought some kind of brush through dye for the beard so it matched his hair. 

In one ear, Kurt wore an exact replica of Keifer Sutherland’s earring from the movie - Dave had been shocked when Kurt had dragged him to a tattoo place to get the piercing done. Like, dying your hair was one thing for a costume, but a pierced ear! Never let anyone say that Kurt doesn’t commit to a part. 

They had also made an appointment for Dave to get his septum done when they got back. 

But the outfit - it was exact. Long black leather trench coat, complete with the exact same decorations from the movie - found in a movie prop store near Times Square. Black leather gloves, a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of extremely tight black jeans. 

“Holy shit, Kurt - you look amazing.” Even though his funk, he could appreciate the fabulousness that was his boyfriend. 

Kurt opened his mouth, revealing two small fangs that he’d attached to his incisors. “Forget about me - fuck Dave, you look...wow. And I think we need to talk about you keeping the shaved head - it’s really hot.” 

Dave just shrugged and turned back to the mirror. “Yeah.” He stared at himself - monstrous. His eyes felt hot again. 

Kurt came up next to him, “Dave? Are you okay?” He was looking at Dave’s face in the mirror - brow furrowed with concern. 

Dave just sighed and looked down at the mask in his hand before closing his eyes. He was being stupid. That’s all it was - he was just being so fucking stupid. But he just felt so shitty. He felt like garbage - exactly the way he used to feel every day back in high school. Hell, he felt exactly like he had the day he’d kissed Kurt in the locker room. 

“Dave!” Kurt’s voice got a little louder, a little more scared. He gripped Dave’s arm, “What’s wrong? You look like you’re about to start crying.” 

“It’s nothing - I’m being stupid.” But Dave’s voice sounded wet - he was crying. Fuck. 

“Hey! Hey, honey. What’s wrong… please, sit down and talk to me. And you know you’re not stupid…”

“I know, Kurt! I said I’m  _ being _ stupid.” Dave groaned in frustration. 

Kurt frowned a bit more. “Okay, just tell me - don’t get frustrated or upset.” He pulled Dave over to the bed, pushing him down.

“Can you promise not to get mad?”

Kurt hugged him, squeezing him tightly. “Dave - remember our rule, we never get mad, we always talk things out.” 

“Yeah - okay.” Dave sighed and closed his eyes - forcing the tears to stop. He could feel his lip trembling. God, he was nervous about talking to his boyfriend - mostly because his boyfriend had once been the sole victim of the monster he used to be - the monster that he felt like in this stupid getup. It was like when he put on that mask - it wasn’t Dave staring back at him through those eyeholes, nor was it Jason. It was Karofsky - The Fury - that was staring back at him.

He took a deep breath and said, “Kurt. Uh...I really don’t want to wear this costume.” 

“Okay. Why? What’s going on?”

“I feel stupid even saying this, but… like last week, when we bought all that stuff it was okay - you know?”

“Okay.”

“And then today - I shaved my head, we did the blood splatter thing and then I put the damn clothes on and I just started feeling it. Then I put on the mask…” 

“And what happened?”

“Kurt..” His voice was a small sob, “when I put on this stupid mask, all I see is the monster I used to be. The monster who terrorized you.” 

“Oh,” Kurt whispered. 

“Yeah. I feel like everything I’ve been through - all the work I’ve done is gone. New Yorker Dave is gone and all that’s left is The Monster from Lima.” 

“You were never a monster, Dave. I hate it when you say that.” 

Dave sighed and stared down at his hands - he’d used some of the fake blood to give himself bloody fingernails “Okay, fine...when I was a bully. Kurt, when I did all that stuff in high school - I always felt like people saw me as a monster. After you came back from Dalton, I tried really hard to redeem myself, it was why I left McKinley - I just wanted people to see that I wasn’t the awful thing that I used to be. And...I guess… one of the reasons I left was because I’ve always felt like everyone at McKinley hated me - especially your friends. And ever since we became friends, and then started dating, I worry they’ll just start seeing me like that again. And now - uh - wearing this… I…”

Kurt gripped his hand as hard as he could without causing pain. “You’re worried that people will look at you and think, ‘oh, of course, Dave is Jason - he is a villain after all’?” 

“See, stupid.” 

“No. Not stupid. As we’ve established, if there is one thing you are not, is stupid. I’m fairly certain that you’re smarter than most of the people I got to school with combined.” 

Dave looked up, a small crooked smile on his face. “I could make a crack about how you’re all a bunch of fancy weird art students…” 

“Then, I’ll point out that you’re in arts and science, mister. And if you keep calling me a weird fancy arts student, it’ll just result in me tickling you for hours.” 

“Exactly why I said I  _ could  _ call you that...but, yeah, I guess, I’m tired of feeling like a bad guy.” 

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek. “Look Dave - this isn’t stupid. And we’ve talked a lot about what happened in high school - and yes, I did think you were a monster back then, but now I know you were just a scared kid who was going through so much. And you reacted to all that trauma in all the wrong ways. But you’ve worked so hard, and you’ve gone through so much. Dave - you are not a monster or a bad guy - you haven’t been for a long time. You are the sweetest man on the face of the planet.”

Dave gave a shrug - not feeling all that reassured. 

“Do I need to count off the ways I think you're the best guy in the world? Or why we’re boyfriends?”

Dave gave a small smirk. “I do enjoy hearing that, so how about the top two?”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments. First, because you make me feel good about myself and I think I make you feel good about yourself. And second, because you are a gentle, kind, and loving person - who works really hard to make other people happy. Especially me. I never see you as a monster or as anything but my big soft Dave.” 

“Thank you - and I know you feel that way, but sometimes with your friends… I can’t help but worry.”

Kurt sighed. “God, I wish I could just go inside your brain and make these feelings go away.”

Dave laughed. “Me too.” 

“Okay, look, if you don't want to wear this outfit, we can find something else.” 

“Oh? And, what kind of costume am I gonna throw together like an hour before the party?” 

Kurt sat silent for a moment - Dave could literally see his mind at work. Then, he smiled brightly, “I mean, I could get one of my dad’s old flannel shirts, we cut the sleeves off, stick a knit cap on your head, and grab a roll of paper towels - boom! You’re the Brawny Man.”

Dave laughed, slightly surprised. “My God, I love you. Did you just think of that - like right now?”

“I’m very good under pressure, Dave.” 

“You’re amazing, that’s what you are. You know that?”

“Mmmhmm. Look, I know how hard you’ve worked at overcoming what you used to be like. And what happened last year - with...uh…” 

“My suicide attempt. Remember we need to talk about it, Kurt. My therapist says that if we don’t it’ll just keep hanging between us.”

“Right,” Kurt sighed softly. “Since your suicide attempt, you don’t want to be associated with anything villainous or evil or whatever. So I get it. And If you don’t want to wear that costume, we'll find you another. But, honestly, Dave, all the gleeks love you.”

Dave just nodded - not entirely believing that statement. He was pretty sure that if pressured, Mercedes would have a few choice words for him, or Tina or Artie. 

Kurt groaned. “I know you’re totally going through a little mental catalog and figuring out exactly who doesn’t, but do you know how I know they all adore you?” 

“How?” Dave turned to look at Kurt, curious now because Kurt sounded so firm in his belief. 

“Okay, so you know how at least one of them calls me every day?” 

“Yes - you have complained about that numerous times.”

“Well, when it’s Finn or Mercedes or Santana or even Sam - the first thing they ask me is, ‘How’s Dave?’ and  _ then _ they ask about me. If it’s Tina or Mike or Puck or Britt, they all have these weird little stories, but they’re not telling me - they’re telling you, through me.” 

“Stop Kurt… you don’t have to do this.” 

“I’m not making this up. They’ve even asked if they could maybe start calling you - I’ve managed to prevent that, mostly because I know how crazy it would make you! Although I know you spend a great deal of time talking to Santana and Mercedes - and now Finn, I suppose. Dave, they all see how happy we are together - but more than that, they see how happy you are, and they like the person you are. The man you’ve become.”

“Really? Like, you’re really not just saying this?” 

“No! Dave - when Tina called me on Wednesday to ask about snacks for the party. She did not ask me what kind of candy I liked, no she wanted to make sure she had your favorites. Dave - they love you because of who you’ve become. Because of what you had to go through to get here! And no one sees you as a monster or a bad guy. So, if you wear that costume tonight, all they're gonna see is my hot boyfriend wearing his super sexy slasher costume.” 

Dave stroked his thumb over the top of Kurt’s hand, closing his heavily watering eyes. “Did you know that you have a superpower?” 

“I do?”

“You always make me feel better. You always know exactly the right thing to say” 

“I’m only saying what you already know.” 

“I didn’t know about Tina and the candy.” 

“The sentiments! Dave, I’m talking about the sentiments.” 

“Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for just listening and for just being you. And you really think I look hot like this?”

“Look at me?” Kurt whispered. Dave turned his head, a small smile on his lips, as Kurt leaned and kissed him. He groaned a little as those two new sharp fangs bit into his bottom lip - it was a weird sensation, but not unpleasant. He tugged Kurt closer and deepened the kiss. 

Kurt moaned low and deep in his throat, running his hand across the tight fabric of Dave’s shirt - lightly fingering the holes and tears across the chest. He widened one and teased Dave’s nipple. Dave moaned and shifted even closer to Kurt. 

Slowly, but leaving his hand in place to play with the now hard nipple, Kurt pulled back, smiling. “Can I also say, that as far as I'm concerned, looking at you right now, you are the hottest Jason Vorhees I’ve ever seen and even though we’re having an intense conversation, I’m a little turned on?” 

“And you call me the horndog of our relationship!”

“Yeah - you rub off on me - sometimes literally.” Kurt grinned and twisted Dave’s nipple, causing Dave’s laugh to change into a loud moan. “But really, Dave, are you okay?”

He looked in Kurt’s eyes - seeing only love, acceptance, and desire there. He nodded, “Yeah - I think I just needed you to talk it out with me. I’m not changing.” 

“I’m glad - you look so good.” Kurt glanced at the clock on Dave’s desk. “We have some time, you know - Rachel isn’t picking us up for another forty-five minutes and your dad and Ciarra have already gone.” 

“And? What do you want to do?”

In response, Kurt twisted his nipple again. Dave moaned. 

“Fuck, Kurt - we’d need to reapply our makeup.” 

“Worth it, Now...come here.” Kurt pressed his hand against Dave’s crotch, massaging slowly - smiling as he felt Dave growing hard under his hand. He quickly started undoing Dave’s jeans. 

“Hold on - these are so fucking tight - you’ll never get them off me, much less undone. Dave jumped up and undid the button and fly, pushing the tight jeans down to his knees, grunting as they slipped over his ass and thighs - revealing his bright red jockstrap. He heard Kurt hiss in appreciation. 

Dave’s eyes fell shut as Kurt slowly started to stroke him through the mesh fabric of the jock. He grunted and thrust his hips forward. “Fuck yeah, Kurt.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Dave’s crotch, then pulled back. “Get on the bed and turn around.” 

Dave looked down at Kurt - he could see the heated want in those eyes, and he knew exactly what was coming. He jumped onto the bed, lying forward with his knees bent so that his ass was in the air. Then he felt Kurt’s bearded face pressing small kisses onto his ass. He shivered in anticipation. 

Those gloved hands were pulling his buttcheeks apart and he felt the cool air of the room on his hole - he was already moaning and Kurt hadn’t done anything yet. Then, he felt that first delicious swipe of a tongue, he cried out into his sheets, feeling Kurt chuckle as he did. “Kurt! Oh, fuck, babe!”

Kurt’s tongue was hot and wet - it felt like it was burning him, scorching him. He was moaning and writhing under Kurt’s ministrations - that tongue working its way inside him, moving in small thrusts - as he opened up more and more for Kurt. 

“Fuck, Kurt! So good!” 

Kurt just hummed. He heard the telltale sound of a bottle of lube opening, and then Kurt added a finger. OH! The sensation of Kurt’s tongue rimming him at the same time as he was being fingerfucked made Dave think that he was going to lose his mind. Oh shit! He was getting fucked by Kurt’s tongue and finger. His hips started pressing back harder against Kurt’s face - wanting more. Desperate for more. 

“Fuck! More Kurt, please!” 

Kurt just rotated his finger inside him, pushing that ring of muscle even wider. Dave mewled. He wanted it - oh! He wanted all of Kurt… but most of all he wanted Kurt’s cock! 

A second finger slid in - Dave pressed his face into the mattress and screamed a little. Jesus - how had he gone from having a depressive episode to being this turned on so fast. “FUCK! Please yes!” 

Kurt’s tongue was moving faster and faster - getting him so insanely wet, he knew Kurt loved fucking him like this - getting him slick just with saliva, so the only lube they’d need was some on his cock. Dave loved it! “Kurt! I want you! 

He felt Kurt pull his face away but left the two fingers working at him, which made Dave nearly inconsolable with want. 

“Turn around.” 

Knowing he wasn’t going to be allowed to move off Kurt’s fingers, Dave carefully shifted, so he was kneeling on the bed, Kurt’s hand still between his legs - finger fucking him furiously. Dave was shaking. “Kurt...it’s too much! Please!” 

Kurt motioned at his jeans. Dave reached forward and undoing them as fast as he could, pushing them down. Oh, fuck! Dave realized that Kurt was leaving the jacket on! He was going to fuck him dressed as David from the Lost Boys. Fuck! Dave was not aware this was a kink until just now. Then, once the jeans were pushed down to his knees, Kurt leaned in and started to kiss him. “Stroke me, Dave, get me hard!” 

Dave groaned and started to stroke Kurt slowly - knowing how he loved the slowness with which Dave could work him over. Kurt’s other hand had again slipped inside Dave’s shirt, through one of the tears, and was playing with his nipple. 

“Fuck! Kurt!” 

Kurt kissed down his neck, biting and nibbling as he went, all while, his fingers were ruthlessly scissoring Dave’s hole. Dave was almost screaming from overstimulation now.

Suddenly there was a tearing noise, and the hole Kurt had been using to get access to Dave’s chest was gaping. You could now fully see most of Dave’s pec, with his nipple - hard and abused on full display. Kurt moaned and attached his lips to the exposed skin - sucking and biting as though he really was trying to suck out Dave’s blood. 

Dave cried out. “Please, Kurt!” 

Kurt pulled off where he’d been sucking. “Not Kurt.” 

“Huh?” Dave - in his lust blown mind, had no idea what the fuck Kurt meant.

“I’m David - and you’re my bitch right now, Jason.” Kurt was moving his fingers inside Dave even faster.” 

“OH! Fuck!” Dave - if it was at all possible - managed to get even harder at that.

“Now, what does  _ Jason _ want? What would make you feel less like a villain,  _ Jason _ ? 

“Getting fucked, DAVID!! PLEASE! Fuck...fuck me hard!” Dave was not above begging - he wanted it. Oh god, they’d never done roleplay before! This was hot. This was  _ so _ hot. He was so hard it felt like he could hear the blood throbbing in his cock.

“Get on all fours.” 

Dave moved so fast, he nearly fell off the bed, but then he was back on the bed, ass in the air. And he felt Kurt press against him, “Are you going to be okay, or do you want some lube?” 

“Can I have some, please? It was starting to get a little uncomfortable.” 

“I’m sorry. “ Kurt whispered and pressed a kiss to the back of Dave’s neck. Then Kurt moved away - there was that click of a bottle again, and then the slick coolness of lube on his ass. He whimpered. Seconds later, fingers were replaced with something else entirely - the hard press of Kurt’s cock, pushing into him. 

As Kurt pushed every inch of himself into Dave - Dave let out this long loud moan. It felt so delicious - Kurt’s cock was so hot and surprisingly thick. There was that beautiful burn as he opened up and took Kurt in. When Kurt bottomed out in him, Dave’s whole body was shoved forward. 

“Oh! God!” Dave felt insanely full all of a sudden. 

“Mmmmm - like that,  _ Jason _ ?”

“Yes! Yes! Please! Fuck me!” Dave was shaking - his entire body trembling and shaking - he was so far gone in his lust that Kurt could have asked anything of him. He wanted to feel Kurt take control of him and then lose control  _ in _ him. 

Slowly, Kurt started to pump his hips forward - pulling back a bit and then thrusting forward, bottoming out again and again. With every thrust, Dave let out this loud sob of pleasure. Just as he was sure that he couldn’t handle any more sensations, Kurt spanked him - it was a loud crack of skin against skin that brought with it a flare of pain that exploded across his ass and sent electric bolts straight to his dick. 

He pressed his face into the sheets and screamed Kurt’s name. 

He scrambled to stroke himself off, but he realized that he was still trapped inside his fucking jock. He nearly screamed in frustration as he tried to get a hold of the fabric to pull it side and release his dick, but the unrelenting pistoning of Kurt’s hips made it hard to do so. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” 

Kurt, it seemed, realized what was happening and paused - reaching for Dave’s crotch. “Here - let me.” And he grabbed hold of the jock and yanked. For the second time that night, there was the sound of tearing fabric as the front pouch of Dave's jock ripped open - letting Dave’s cock free. 

Not even caring about the ruined underwear, Dave grabbed his cock and started stroking himself off at a frantic pace. Oh god! He was so horny - he was so turned on. A babble of indecipherable curses and cries were tumbling from his lips. And then Kurt began rolling his hips - making Dave’s ass feel even more amazing. 

He was so close! “Kurt! I’m gonna!” 

Apparently, he’d forgotten that it was not Kurt fucking him, a fact that earned him another very hard spank. He cried out again. “DAVID! Please! I’m close!” 

“Not yet! Don’t you dare cum yet!” 

Dave yelled in frustration, his hips bucking in need. But Kurt started to pick up his pace - hammering into him with even more force than before. Dave pressed his face into the sheets and screamed - his ass, no his whole fucking body was on fire by the assault from Kurt’s cock. 

But the noises coming from Kurt told him that there were maybe seconds before Kurt came. And sure enough, Kurt’s hands tightened into a vice-like grip on his hips, a grip that left small round bruises on Dave’s flesh.    
  
“UGH! Dave! FUCK!” And there was the intense warmth flooding inside him - he closed his eyes and moaned right along with Kurt’s cry. 

But Kurt was pulling him back up, so he was kneeling on the bed again, grabbing hold of Dave’s cock and pumping him - “Kiss me, Dave! Kiss me.” 

Oh, so roleplay was over.

Dave turned his head and latched his lips onto Kurt’s. Kurt’s hand pumped him hard; it was almost too much. He groaned in pleasure - his hips thrusting, body trembling and that warm hot rush of having Kurt come inside him. But he wasn’t in control here, Kurt was. “Kurt! I’m so close! May I?” 

“Come on, babe! Come for me!” 

Dave slammed their lips back together and his cries were muted only slightly by the kiss. He roared into Kurt’s mouth as he came hard all over his sheets. “FUCK! Kurt...god!” 

They both fell forward, Kurt pivoted them so they managed to avoid the small puddle of Dave’s cum. Dave was shivering and shaking - his orgasm had been one of the most intense he’d ever experienced - he could feel hot tears on his cheeks. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s torso, cool leather pressing into the hot flesh of his back, where the t-shirt had ridden up.   
  
“Dave? Are you okay? That was...wow. That was hot.” 

Dave was almost sobbing from the release - all those pent up emotions and anxieties were flooding out of him. “Yeah - oh fuck! Kurt...that was incredible.” 

“Yes - yes it was. My god!” 

“And my little, you’re my bitch now Jason thing, that was okay?” 

“Obviously it was! But, uh, can we cool it with how hard you spanked me? That really hurt… and you know I’m not a fan of pain.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to his fingers, which he then pressed onto Dave’s red ass. “I’m sorry - I promise no more hard spanking.” 

“Thank you. Fuck, we should probably get ready.” 

Slowly, they disentangled from each other, and Kurt jumped off the bed - he was giggling. Dave sat up, looking down at the tattered remains of his jock - guess he was going commando today. Shaking his head, he smirked as he looked back up at Kurt, who was doing up his jeans, with a huge smile on his face. But when he looked at Dave, an expression of horror came across his face. “Oh my god!” 

“Kurt? What’s wrong?” 

“Uh, you need to look in the mirror.” 

Dave got up and waddled over to the mirror - the tight jeans were trapped just below his knees, making walking a bit difficult. As he stepped in front of the mirror, his eyes grew huge as he looked at himself. “Oh fuck.” 

The greasepaint was completely smeared across his whole face - his whole face as this huge mess of black, even up and over his newly shaved head. But that could be washed off - it was the shirt that made him panic. 

What had once been a small rip over his left pec, was now a huge tear leaving much of his chest and nipple exposed. But what was perhaps much much worse was the huge purple hickey that the tear prominently displayed, complete with two small bright red bite marks from Kurt’s fangs. 

The effect made him look exceptionally slutty, and...well, really hot. 

Kurt stepped beside him - fingers reaching out to brush the bruise. “Dave, I am so sorry - I got carried away.” 

Dave stared at himself in the mirror, he looked insane. And he looked so incredibly well fucked. The entire image was utterly ridiculous. The effect changed him so he looked quite far from even slightly monstrous, instead, he looked like something you might find at a gay club in New York. He might as well just go shirtless for all this getup left to the imagination. Dave started to laugh. 

Oh yeah, this was going to be an awesome party. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Kurt! This! This is fucking hilarious. Half an hour ago, I was freaking out that everyone would hate me because I look like a monster, and now I have to go to a party, wearing no underwear because I have nothing I can wear and still get these jeans on. I get to show off this giant hickey on my chest - and the whole costume is less scary Jason and more sexy escort Jason. This is fucking amazing. And hilarious.” 

“Wait? You’re going to wear the shirt?” 

“Yeah. Of course, I’m gonna wear it - why the fuck not? They made us come - this is what they get. We wanted to make them uncomfortable, so I’m going to wear the love mark you gave me with pride.” 

Kurt stared at him - a wide smile blossoming on his face. “I love you. And you are far from monstrous like this - you really do look like a very slutty Jason.”

“I absolutely do.” Dave admired the hickey with a sense of pride. It was quite big. “Fuck, Kurt how hard were you sucking here - this is huge!” 

“I - uh - just got carried away. Does it hurt?” 

“No - it just looks kinda badass. Uh, should we maybe reapply that greasepaint before Rachel gets here? Also, my sheets are fucking disgusting.” He pointed to the huge black stains and the dried pool of cum on his bed. “We are not sleeping in that tonight.” Dave yanked off his jeans, discarding the ruined jock, and started to wrestle the fucking pants back on. 

“Okay! Go wipe your face and I’ll strip the bed! Fuck! What is wrong with us - we have sex entirely too much.” 

“We have sex exactly the right amount!” Dave yelled as he stepped into the bathroom. He grabbed one of Kurt’s makeup wipes and started cleaning the black smears across his face. He could not stop chuckling. And fuck being an obnoxious New Yorker, this was going to make them all far more uncomfortable. 

Look out Lima, sexy Jason was on the prowl. 


	9. Halloween, Pt. 2, or How to Dave Stole the Show

Dave heard the whispers start the moment he took off his leather jacket.

The jacket, he was proud to say, got a lot of compliments from almost everyone. Sam, although he had gushed about it for like a second, was clearly much more enamored by Dave’s bald head and kept wanting to touch it. Kurt found this very amusing, Dave, however, found it rather disturbing. Sadly, by the end of the night, he would discover the number of people who wanted to rub his bare head was really off-putting. 

But with each and every request, he’d just shrug and lower his head to give them free access.

Of course, what really made him the talk of the party was not his bald head, but the giant hickey on his exposed chest. Once he took off his jacket, exposing the ripped shirt, anyone near him just stared at his chest. The large hole seemed to just draw everyone’s attention. It was like he had a huge neon arrow hung around his neck that pointed right at the large hickey just above his left nipple. And everyone was noticing it - staring at it and whispering about it. 

Now normally, Dave would hate this. Normally, Dave would have done up the overshirt - if he could do it up that - or insist on keeping the jacket on. But he felt kind of sexy. And for the first time in his life, Dave liked being the center of attention. 

For a moment, as Sam rubbed his head, Dave marveled at how different his life was! If you were to rewind to a year ago, there was no doubt that he would’ve run screaming from the room at even the suggestion of this much attention. There’d have been no way he would have gone out looking like this. But he wasn’t that person anymore. No, now he was completely different. He was confident and proud. He was the guy who could tell you off the top of his head exactly how to get from the corner of 6th Ave and 3rd Street to Lincoln Centre with only having to change subways once! He was the guy who confidently walked the streets of New York after midnight wearing his chubby guys cuddle better t-shirt - not that he was actually a chub, but Kurt thought the shirt was hilarious. He was the guy who loved nothing more than walking through the West (or East) Village holding his boyfriend’s hand. 

And he was the guy who was so fucking in love that he flew back to Lima, Ohio, just for a Halloween party. And so this new and improved version of himself was going to happily walk around a party, filled with people he knew, proudly showing off the huge hickey on his chest. 

Yeah. That’s who he was now. And if you didn’t like it, well, you could go fuck yourself. 

Tina - dressed as the girl from the Ring - had been the first to see it. He and Kurt had just finished a very long story about getting lost in Chinatown, which she had not asked for. Instead, she had simply said, “Hi! How are you!”, so, she was already looking pretty bewildered, but when the jacket came off and the hickey was exposed, it got all the more amusing. 

She just gaped at him, mouth silently moving - a low noise of astonishment coming out of her. He just hugged her, fit the mask over his head, and took Kurt’s hand before heading down the stairs into the party. 

As they descended the stairs, with Tina and Rachel’s whispers following them, Kurt leaned into him. Whispering, “You know they’re talking about you and your little buddy there, right?” Kurt paused, taking a look at him, then added, “Also, you’re limping. Is that from...”

“From how hard you fucked me? Yes, it is. And let them talk - I’m proud of it.” His voice was slightly muffled by the mask, but underneath he was smiling widely. He was damn proud - he wanted all of them to know that he belonged to Kurt.

The party itself was… fine. 

They realized within fifteen minutes of getting there that, despite all of Finn’s promises, this party paled in comparison to whatever they would have done in New York. Yeah, it was okay by Lima standards, but it was still very much a typical small-town house party.

Dave was impressed, however, with the size of Tina’s basement, which seemed to go on forever. The ceiling had been decorated with tons of black and orange crepe paper streamers, plus there were paper witches, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, and little devils dangling from the ceiling or plastered up on the walls. On one end of the room, Tina had set up a projector to show scary movies - Nightmare on Elm Street was currently playing. And on the other end of the room, was a long table filled with food. 

Someone had draped fake spiderwebs all over the place, it looked like they had spent a small fortune on the things. Dave saw a bunch of pumpkins that had been carefully carved with all kinds of designs sitting on almost every available surface. 

And, of course, playing out of invisible speakers in the ceiling was a playlist Dave knew well - it was featured in every gleek skype call… 'Songs glee performed.’ Dave stifled a groan. 

Fuck, Finn had better make good on his promise of beer. 

He scanned the room - it was just a sea of bodies, all in various Halloween costumes. Most had put some kind of effort into their costume - he was pretty sure he saw Mike Chang dressed as Pinhead from Hellraiser, complete with dozens of actual pins affixed to his face. But others had totally half-assed it. Some girls had just splashed some fake blood all over their cheerleading costumes, and sure it was thematic but really lazy. 

Most people were standing, but there were a few couches pushed up against a couple of walls and, inexplicably, a huge pile of pillows in the middle of the room that a few people were lounging on, all clutching red solo cups. And, moving in a circle around the pillows, people were dancing. 

The MoMa ball this was not. 

He heard Kurt sigh softly - clearly thinking the same thing. He gestured towards the snack table, “Wanna go get a drink?”

Kurt had a small disappointed frown on his face, but also seemed to be searching the room for something. He shook himself together at Dave’s question - “Huh? Oh, yeah!” 

“You okay?” 

“I was trying to see if Finn was here already,I know that Rachel was nervous about seeing him.” 

Dave nodded and looked around the room, he pointed at a tall Finn shaped person wearing the Ghost Face costume from Scream - who was flailing around on the dance floor with a couple of guys and girls. “Isn’t that him? He's supposed to be the Scream villain, right?” 

Kurt followed Dave’s finger, noticing his stepbrother’s costume - he made a small scoffing noise. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Where’s the originality? That outfit was clearly just bought from Party City. You and I spent weeks putting our costumes together! And a lot of your dad’s money.” 

Dave laughed softly, “Kurt, not everyone has access to New York costume stores like we do. And remember, don’t mention the Halloween stuff to dad!” 

“Your dad seemed fine about the jacket - he pretty much told you to buy what you need.” 

“Again - the jacket was necessary to keep me from freezing. A sixty dollar Jason mask, and a hundred dollar pleather trench - not necessities.” 

“He’s gonna see the bill, you know.” 

“Easier to make apologies. Now, why are we angry over Finn’s costume?”

“It’s just so lazy! I just expected more. We were in glee after all.” 

“Okay! Well, I mean, it’s not like there’s a lot of options for Ghost Face, but if we’re gonna pick at that thread, then we need to grade every costume we see. And trash talk tonight in bed.” 

“Oh! You don’t know what you’re asking - we’ll be up all night!” 

Dave laughed - which sounded creepy from behind the mask. “Fine with me! Now come on, let’s go get our sad little solo cups and be thoroughly boring midwestern teenagers. Plus, I believe I was promised candy!” He tugged Kurt across the room, swaying his ass in his tight jeans - feeling Kurt's appreciative stare. 

They managed to stay connected right up until they actually reached the snack table, which seemed to be mostly filled with candy and about a million types of chips. But, as Kurt was filling up a cup of the vaguely green-tinted punch, a cavalcade of gleeks descended on him. 

Dave was shoving a handful of sour keys into his mouth when someone yelled, “KURT!” Dave could not keep the amused smile off his face as he watched his boyfriend be engulfed by a small group of gleeks. Brittany, who was wearing a shoulder-length blond wig, white corded sweater, faded jeans, and holding an old cordless phone - clearly Drew Barrymore’s character from Scream; Artie as Freddy Kruger; and Puck - who had his Michael Myers mask pushed up over his forehead. 

They all looked absolutely enthralled to see Kurt. And within seconds he heard, “Dude! You have a MULLET! Holy SHIT!” 

There was a wave of questions about New York and how awesome Kurt looked and what the fuck had he done to his hair. Dave watched amused as the group pulled Kurt in for a hug, which he quickly and carefully extricated himself from. Just as he escaped Puck’s hug, Artie gripped Kurt’s waist - talking loudly about how fantastic Kurt looked with blonde hair and how good it was to see him and how they missed him so much in glee. 

Dave thought about intervening but decided that Kurt could handle himself. And, just as he was about to grab another fistful of gummy worms, Puck screamed in his ear, “Dude! Is that a fucking hickey!” And then he was being grabbed and spun him around, as Puck leaned in to examine Dave’s chest. “Oh my god! Kurt gave you a fucking hickey on your fucking nipple! Guys come and look at this!” And suddenly, Dave was being examined by a rather large group of people. 

He was now really starting to regret his boldness.

He pulled off the mask and looked over at Kurt - a pleading look on his face. Kurt was still being gripped tightly by Artie, his own eyes begging Dave to save him. 

“Fuck! Dave, this is the most badass thing I’ve ever seen! I want to know exactly what he was doing!” Puck almost yelled. Brittany was giggling and poking at his chest. He really didn’t like how many people were touching his nipple. 

“Puck, man. I’m not describing what Kurt and I do when we have sex.” He shouted, which resulted in a very big pout from the guy.

Kurt was slowly edging Artie towards Dave’s little circle of admirers. When they locked eyes, they both mouthed, ‘The plan.’ There was one way out of this - it was time to be obnoxious New Yorkers. So, once Artie and Kurt had joined him, and when Puck made some lewd comments about Kurt’s fangs, Kurt and Dave launched into a story about buying their costumes. 

Fifteen minutes later, as three pairs of eyes all started to glaze over in boredom, they knew their work was done. Even more rewarding was when Artie saw Rachel arrive at the snacks table and nearly sped over to her - desperate to escape Kurt’s description of  _ all _ the stores they had visited in New York. The others quickly followed him. 

Dave looked at Kurt - “Our plan worked!” 

Kurt returned Dave’s smile. “I particularly liked how you described all the leather trench coats I tried on at Trash and Vaudeville - and the detailed description of the store. Look, I wanna go check on Rachel. Will you wait here?” 

Dave gave him a thumbs up, “I’m gonna have some gummy worms and drink this disgusting punch.”

“Don’t make yourself sick, okay.” Then Kurt gave him a kiss and moved towards Rachel, leaving Dave alone with his candy. Dave shrugged and grabbed a handful of gummies - his stomach could handle it. 

He leaned against the wall, eating gummies while watching Rachel gesture erratically at someone on the dancefloor - probably Finn. Kurt was nodding sympathetically, but looked very bored, clearly regretting his decision to go talk to her. Dave was considering looking around for water - he was starting to get that sickly feeling in his mouth from too much sugar when a voice interrupted his increasingly desperate search for water. 

“Rachel has that intense look on her face again. Think she’s going to try and make a play for Finn?” He turned around to see Blaine standing there - in one of the most ridiculous getups he’d ever seen another person wear. He had on a pair of denim overalls with little cartoon shapes all over it and underneath, he had on an incredibly bright rainbow long-sleeved shirt - the whole getup looked like something a three-year-old would wear. His head was covered by a crazy red wig, plus he’d painted about a million little freckles on his face. And he did not look happy to be wearing any of it.

Dave shoved another gummy worm into his mouth in the vain hope of stifling a laugh. But his smirk gave him away, “Blaine...are you dressed as Chucky?” 

The shorter boy sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yes - I lost a bet. I wanted to be Freddy, but thanks to you and Kurt, I lost and well...” He gestured at his outfit.

Dave was confused - and felt strangely guilty. “Uh - how did we…”

Blaine sighed again. “You came. I bet them that there was no way you or Kurt were going to come to this party, but then Finn did...Finn things, and here I am dressed like an overgrown toddler.” 

Dave snorted and gave what he hoped was a sympathetic grin. “I’m sorry.”

“They wanted me to waddle like Chucky does in the movie! I refuse to waddle!” 

“Kurt would insist on it - he’s all for authenticity.” 

“Yes - his outfit is a testament to that, as are your eyes - so freaky! And the whole...oh my!” 

Dave watched Blaine take in his appearance. And he could pinpoint the exact second that Blaine saw the bruise - eyes widening and mouth forming a perfect “O” shape. Blaine blinked rapidly - it was like watching someone come to a very sudden realization. Probably the realization that Dave was having sex with his ex-boyfriend. 

Or, more to the point - that Dave was having really  _ good _ sex with his ex-boyfriend.

Blaine looked back up at Dave’s face, blushing. “Uh...well, you look - er...great actually. You’ve bulked up. Uh...” 

Realizing he had an opportunity here - Dave decided to make Blaine a little more uncomfortable and flexed. His muscles straining the limits of his shirts and they could actually hear fabric tearing a little around his biceps. “Thanks - my friend Aaron got me going to the gym a lot. And Kurt decided I needed to dress as a sexy Jason.” 

Now, rubbing salt in a wound was never Dave’s style, but he just couldn’t help himself. So, Dave gestured at the hickey - “And well, then this happened thanks to Kurt.” 

Blaine’s eyes followed Dave’s hand, his whole head seemed to gravitate towards Dave’s chest - eyes locking onto the large bare patch of skin. He swallowed thickly. “I - uh…” Beads of sweat popped up across his forehead. 

Dave wondered what was going through the guy’s mind - was he visualizing Dave and Kurt together? Was he remembering what sex was like with Kurt - because Dave certainly knew it had never been as heated or as passionate as what he and Kurt had. Or was he finally realizing that Kurt had fully moved on. 

Dave, adding a little extra salt to that wound, leaned in - bringing his chest even closer to Blaine’s face, “You okay, Blaine?” Plus, he  _ might _ have puffed out his chest, expanding his pecs, making the exposed skin all the more obvious. 

Blaine licked his lips - his eyes seemed heated. His gaze wasn’t moving from Dave’s chest - he was ogling Dave, soaking him in - practically memorizing every ripple and muscle. And...

Oh! Oh shit!

The guy wasn’t just realizing that Dave and Kurt had sex - the guy was turned on by the idea of it. Ew. Slowly, Blaine tore his eyes away from Dave’s chest and opened his mouth. “You look - uh...really sexy, Dave.” 

Dave’s eyes grew huge in his head. He immediately pulled back and let his chest deflate. Oh god! What the fuck was happening? Was he about to be propositioned? Was Blaine about to ask for a threesome!? Dave started to panic. “Uh, thanks. I guess New York really agrees with me.” 

“I should say so.” Blaine lifted a hand up, as though to touch Dave’s chest - his fingers paused millimeters from Dave’s skin. “So, are you and Kurt staying at your dad’s tonight?” 

Oh my god. Blaine was about to ask for sex! Blaine wanted them to have sex with him… oh god! This was a nightmare. Dave glanced around him - searching for help, but none was forthcoming. Okay, he would just have to deal with this on his own. He’d let New Yorker Dave handle this. He would just confidently say no and excuse himself. Dave steeled himself, but before he had to actually say anything, Kurt stepped up next to him. 

“Hello, Blaine.” He said, softly, slipping an arm around Dave’s waist. Dave instantly relaxed.

“Kurt! Oh! Hi!” Blaine went beet red and started stuttering out a long litany of nonsensical greetings. “It’s so good to see you. You look great! So does Dave! Wow! New York has been great to you! Wow!”

“Uh, Thank you?” Kurt sounded confused. Dave tried sending him a mental message -  _ Blaine wants to have sex with us! _ But Kurt remained oblivious and gestured at Blaine’s outfit, “I really like…” 

“I should go! I’m in charge of the movies! This one’s ending! Are you hanging out later! We should hang out...I’m around! Maybe, we could...uh...Dave’s dad…OUT! Maybe…together! Yeah! Okay! Movie time! Bye!” 

Then without another word, Blaine fled back into the party. They watched that red wig bopping at a hurried pace across the room. Dave with a horrified expression on his face, while Kurt just looked confused.

“Okay…” Kurt said, “That was weird. I mean, obviously, we need to talk about that costume. But what was with his…” 

“I think he wants to have a three-way,” Dave said quietly, still slightly in shock. 

“WHAT!?” Kurt spun towards him. “WAIT! WHAT!?” Kurt almost launched himself at Dave, gripping Dave’s already tattered shirt, “Explain! Now!”

“He was his usual weird self and then he saw this.” Dave gestured to his chest. “And he got even weirder - and he was like...turned on. And he asked if we were staying at my dad’s - like I got the sense he wanted to ask to come over. It was… uncomfortable. And I would prefer it if we never talk about it again or even think about it again.” 

Kurt turned to stare after Blaine, his whole body giving a shudder. “Oh god, what a nauseating thought. If we ever decide on a threesome, my first rule would be no exes. God - he’s so weird.” 

“I’m cool with that rule. Although, I have no intention of sharing you - like maybe in twenty years we can visit that idea, like on a birthday or anniversary or something. Or if Chris Evans wants to sleep with us.” 

Kurt laughed and leaned against him. “Definite yes on Chris Evans. Ugh, the idea of us and Blaine…” Kurt gave a shudder and shook his head as if to clear it, “Okay, so moving on. Want the gossip?”

“No. But tell me anyway.” 

“Okay, Rachel is hiding from Finn. She heard he’s dating someone from school and is in full jealousy mode. I think she’s started drinking wine coolers or something, but she said she’s going to go flirt with Sam. If they sleep together tonight, I lose all respect for him.” 

“Kurt, I hate everything you just said.” 

“I do too.” Kurt laughed softly. “Okay, can I leave you alone for like five minutes? I need to use the washroom...unless you want to come with me?” Kurt gave him a sultry and seductive look. 

“Kurt, I hate to break it to you, but these jeans are staying on me until we get home - I’m not sure I can get them back on a third time today.” 

“Fair! Okay - wanna meet over by the couches in ten?” 

“Roger roger!” Dave leaned in and kissed him, smiling. “I love you.” 

Kurt squeezed his bicep, whispering, “So big!” He shook his head then moved off, tossing an “I love you too!” over his shoulder. 

“You have a total arm fetish!” Dave grinned after him, already missing that warm presence. He really wasn’t all that used to being in a social situation without Kurt by his side, but it was a party with their friends, so there was nothing to be scared of. He slipped the mask back into place, grabbed a cup of punch, some more gummies, and moved deeper into the basement.

His favorite Whitney Houston song started playing, so he let himself get a little lost in the music - swaying and bobbing along. He waved at a few people, even the newer gleeks who didn’t really know him. That one girl - Marley - ran over and gave him a hug. They’d chatted a few times at the virtual meetups. “I love your Jason! So sexy.” She also pointed at his hickey and, laughing, gave him a high five. He gave her a twirl on the dance floor and let himself have some fun - dancing freely with a friend. 

After the song ended, she slipped away towards the punch bowl, which Tina was refilling from a giant pitcher. 

He moved further into the party - heading for the couch - which was occupied by more gleeks and some Cheerios. Forgoing sitting down, he leaned against a wall, sipping his drink and watching the party. He felt the raw sensation of loneliness but pushed it away. He was determined to enjoy himself. The punch was not helping with that - it tasted way too much like flat Sprite mixed with overly sweet orange and lime juice. It was also kind of warm. 

Sighing, he tried not to let himself think about what he and Kurt would be doing in New York right now - it was around nine, so they’d probably still be at MoMa or maybe on their way to Harlem. God, he missed the city. He missed his dorm and Kurt’s dorm. And he missed not feeling so much like a kid from Ohio. 

He saw Blaine again on the other side of the room and averted his eyes pointedly. But he did watch all the other gleeks move around each other. And, as was normal for him when dealing with these guys, he felt himself getting a bit out of sorts. He was never sure why - it might be because of how he’d once been their antagonist, or maybe - as his therapist had suggested - he was just unsure of how to connect with them when their interests differed so widely. 

To entertain himself, he started assigning letter grades to the various costumes around him - he did appreciate the girl who had dressed up as Courtney Cox’s character from Scream and was wearing a very 90s inspired pantsuit. That one got an A. As he was looking around, hoping to catch the eye of someone he knew, his phone vibrated. 

Fuck. Now he had to wrestle the damn thing out of these fucking tight pants. To anyone looking, it probably appeared that he was either doing a series of little hops as a dance move or attempting to jack himself off through his pocket. 

Successfully yanking the phone out, he grinned in triumph, a grin that quickly melted to a look of worry as he read Kurt’s message.  _ Emergency! Come to the upstairs bathroom now!  _

Dave’s eyes bulged out of his head and he shoved himself off the wall, nearly sprinting for the stairs. Fuck! What could’ve happened in ten minutes!? 

-/- 

He found the upstairs bathroom on the third floor of the Cohen-Chang household. As he knocked on the door, there were a million thoughts running through his head. What if Blaine had cornered Kurt? What if Kurt had injured himself? 

After a moment, he heard Kurt’s urgent whisper, “Dave? That you?” 

“Yes! Kurt, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“You alone?” 

“Yes! Kurt, open this door right now! You’re freaking me out.” He hissed, panic riding on every word. 

The door opened to reveal Kurt, smiling widely at him. “Hi!” Then he reached out, grabbed Dave’s collar - ripping the shirt a little more - and yanked him into the bathroom. 

“Kurt! What!?” 

The moment the door was closed and locked, Kurt pressed him against the sink and kissed him hard. It was a heated kiss. The kind of kiss that was full of tongue and teeth. Even though he’d come maybe two hours ago and he was fully aware he was in Tina’s bathroom, which smelled like really cheap potpourri, Dave felt himself hardening. He moaned into Kurt’s mouth.

Oh. There was no emergency. God damn it!

He pulled back slightly, setting his face into a half frown, half-smirk. “Kurt, what are you doing? I thought I told you…” 

“And I’m changing your mind for you. It’s Halloween, so I’m living out a little fantasy of mine.” Kurt gave him a look of absolute want - his desire was written all over his face. 

“And what’s the fantasy?” Dave leaned in, he had already fully given in to this, as if there would ever be a question. If he could say yes to sex in a change room and in Central Park in the middle of the day, then doing it in Tina’s bathroom was pretty small potatoes. Plus, he loved it when Kurt shared his fantasies.

“I used to have this stupid fantasy in high school of hooking up with a hot guy at a house party…” 

“Why is that stupid?” Dave trailed his hand down Kurt’s cheek and onto his chest - teasing Kurt’s nipple gently, “It’s like a high school rite of passage or some shit.” 

“Did you do it?”

Dave laughed and jabbed at Kurt's stomach. “Oh yeah, the uber closeted jock was totally hooking up with all the guys in high school.” 

“Well, I meant with a cheerio…” 

“You know I’ve never been with a girl, Kurt, and the only other guys I've been with were those guys at Scandals. Now, can we get away from the rather depressing topic of my sex life before you and get back to how you and I are hooking up at this party?”

“Yes - we can. I guess I realized this might be my last chance to do it, and...well, with you looking the way you look right…”

“Like the trade of Lima, Ohio?” 

“Something like that. So… want a blow job?”

“Jesus - you are so much blunter than I ever thought you could be. And I gotta admit, it’s kinda funny that I look like an fucking escort, when I’m about to have sex in a bathroom.”

“Well, you’re my sexy escort, so deal with it.” Kurt’s face flushed heavily as he pressed himself into Dave again, kissing him hotly. And Dave slipped his arms under Kurt’s coat to hold him tightly. Just as Dave was about to start kissing down Kurt’s neck, he got pushed back. Kurt was frowning at him. 

“What’s wrong, Kurt?” 

“I don’t like that I just called you an escort - that was dirty and devalued you and what we have. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, babe. It was a joke… you never make me feel undervalued.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. I love you, now can we go back to the whole me getting a blow job thing?” 

Kurt slapped his arm, and with a muttered “Pig,” he slipped his hands under Dave’s shirt, fingers trailing hot lines across his skin. Dave dropped his head to kiss Kurt again, moaning loudly. He felt Kurt’s hot mouth kissing and licking along his jawline and down his neck - tongue tracing little circles into the soft skin. He bucked his hips against Kurt - pressing his hard cock into Kurt’s thigh. 

“Shit, Kurt, that feels so good.” 

Kurt’s only response was to start undoing Dave’s jeans and easing them down slightly, letting Dave’s cock slip out. 

“No underwear really was a good idea.” He pushed Dave’s shirt up - exposing the full expanse of Dave’s chest, then he sank to his knees and pulled Dave’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Kurt.” 

Giving him one long mind-blowing suck, Kurt pulled off. “Hey,” he whispered, looking up at Dave.” 

“Yeah, babe?” Dave looked down, smiling happily at this perfect person that he loved so much. 

“No kinks here, okay? No asking permission or whatever - I just want to give you a blow job, okay? Just Dave and Kurt.” 

Dave ran his hand through Kurt’s hair. “It’s weird we’re being normal while having sex in Tina’s bathroom, but yeah - I’d like that.” 

Kurt grinned and pulled Dave’s cock back into that warm and welcoming mouth. Instantly, Dave’s head fell back and he focused on the sensations of what was happening to him. His entire world narrowed to just the feeling Kurt’s mouth wrapped around his hard cock - tongue running along the underside and then lapping softly at his balls as Kurt deepthroated him. 

He heard Kurt suck in a deep breath and swallow, pulling him in as deeply as he could, and the moment his cock hits the back of Kurt’s throat, his moan was loud in the quiet of the bathroom, “Jesus, Kurt.” He was sure someone would’ve heard him.

At a soft tapping on his chest, he looked down to see Kurt waving a hand in the air. Obliging happily, Dave started to suck on Kurt’s finger - his heart already speeding up in anticipation of what was coming. After a minute, Kurt pulled his hand back - fingers leaving Dave’s mouth with a pop - and then there was the sensation of a slick finger teasing his asshole. 

Dave whimpered as he shifted slightly, attempting to give Kurt a bit more access. His whimper became a full-on moan as he felt a finger slide into his already loose ass. God, how many times today was his poor ass going to get used?!

And as Kurt’s finger brushed against something that made Dave’s vision go blurry, he knew he didn’t care - he’d happily let Kurt play with his ass a million more times today. 

Kurt’s head was going at a rapid pace, mouth moving quickly and hotly over his cock - applying just enough pressure and suction - his head was moving in time with the thrusting of his fingers. Dave’s hips started to buck involuntarily - he was getting close - and started to play with his own nipples. 

When Kurt pushed a second finger into him, Dave lost all control and had to bite down on his hand to keep silent as his orgasm rocked over him. His hips were thrusting hard and fast, body shaking and shuddering, and he could feel tears starting to pool in his eyes. Kurt’s throat was working hard, swallowing as fast as he could. 

As his breathing returned to normal and his vision cleared, he looked down and saw a brilliant smile looking back up at him. “Fuck, Kurt - that was…” Dave whispered, holding a hand out to help Kurt up and into his arms for another long deep kiss. 

Dave could taste himself in Kurt’s mouth - it was intoxicating. 

Pulling back, he smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “How was that for fulfilling your fantasy?” he asked, reaching for Kurt’s belt buckle.

Kurt gripped his hands, stopping him, and whispered, “Could not have been more perfect. But that was just for you, I don’t need to right now. And we don’t have time anyways - we’ve been in here way too long, someone is gonna notice.” 

Dave frowned, not used to this being a one-sided deal, “Doesn’t seem fair.” 

“Trust me - this is what I wanted. Now, let wash my hands and then let’s go have more of that gross punch.” 

Dave yanked his jeans up and carefully rearranged himself. Stepping behind Kurt, he hugged him tightly and smiled at their reflection in the mirror. “Okay. I trust you. I love you, Kurt.” 

“I love you too. And I think that just redeemed this whole party!” 

Dave hummed his agreement and nuzzled Kurt’s neck - leaving small smears of greasepaint, but neither of them cared. He was pretty sure whatever else happened tonight was going to pale in comparison to what they’d just done in a bathroom that smelled a bit too much like cheap potpourri. Although now it also kinda smelled like sex.

As they slipped out of the bathroom and into a thankfully empty hallway, hands firmly entwined, Dave was completely certain that nothing else at this party was going to surprise him. Of course, he had been wrong before. 


	10. Halloween pt. 3, or How Finn One Upped Dave

They managed to get separated within minutes of leaving the bathroom. 

Dave, keeping a firm grip on Kurt’s hand, led them back down the stairs, but the moment they stepped into the front hallway, Kurt was yanked away by a slightly panicked looking Rachel. She took one look at Dave - her wide and drunk eyes raking over him - and lurched towards him, finger jabbing at his bare chest, “You look like Marlon Brando in that one movie! You know… STELLA!!” Then she collapsed against Kurt in a fit of laughter. 

As Kurt looked pleadingly at Dave, Rachel seemed to recover and yanked him down the hallway, shrieking about being rebuffed by Sam. Which, in Dave’s opinion, was probably a very good move on Sam’s part. But he wasn’t entirely surprised - Sam had a good head on his shoulders, and Rachel was intense, especially without Finn.

Feeling decidedly like a dad for thinking that, Dave yelled out, “Find me downstairs - I’ll be by the couches again!” 

Kurt had waved his acknowledgment over his shoulder, looking utterly bewildered. 

Dave looked around the now empty hallway and contemplated just heading into the kitchen to see if he could find something other than candy to eat, but then he heard Blaine’s voice drifting down from the hallway. And although he normally would love to walk up to Blaine, with a shit-eating grin on his face, to rub in the fact that he just got head from Kurt, he really didn’t want to risk adding fuel to Blaine’s fire. So, he fled down the stairs into the basement, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to survey the party. 

Sadly, it looked just as lackluster as before. Of course, it had gotten a little more interesting since his and Kurt’s little adventure in the bathroom, a fact that just made him smile like a lovesick doofus. 

Figuring Rachel’s breakdown was going to last a while, he wandered over to the snacks table and filled up a couple of solo cups - one with punch and the other with gummy candy. He looked around the room - eyes searching carefully. So far, he had only talked to a few people and had seen Finn at a distance. But there was no sign of Mercedes, Santana, or Az - which made him pause, he kinda wanted someone else to talk to. 

As he made his way through the party, I wondered if Az had chickened out. 

He actually felt a pang of regret at that thought. As much as he wasn’t quite ready to have  _ the _ conversation, he was curious about what the guy had to say. And how he was going to react seeing Dave dressed like this and clearly in a gay relationship. In some ways, it felt a little like he was testing the man. 

But wanting to talk to Az just heightened the sensation of feeling lonely and isolated. Popping a gummy worm in his mouth, he started back towards the couch. Puck and Artie were chatting with a couple of cheerleaders - clearly acting as wingmen to each other, he gave them a wave. Creepily, Puck winked at him and mimicked giving a blow job. 

Jesus! Did the guy have some kind of sixth sense for people who had sex around him? 

Dave groaned at the sight of a full couch, he really wanted to sit down, but once again opted to lean against a wall, chewing on his gummy candy. He saw Blaine come down the stairs and give him a little wave. He could tell by the look on Blaine’s face that Dave and Kurt were still very much at the forefront of his mind, which made Dave want to run screaming from the room. He really wanted to just yell, “Won’t need you tonight Blaine, I already got a blow job!” But figured he’d rather not have Kurt pissed at him. 

Although, given how adventurous Kurt had become, he might not mind it all that much. 

Dave chewed another sour key, growing increasingly restless and feeling a bit too much like an outsider. Maybe, he should just bite the bullet and go hang out with someone - Puck and Artie had clearly struck out with the cheerleaders, so maybe he’d go hang with them. They’d at least prove to be entertaining. 

He was about to push himself off the wall and go chat up Puck when a bottle of beer appeared in front of him. He looked up to see the eerie image of Ghost Face looming over him. “Here.” Finn’s voice was deeply muffled by the mask. “As promised - and you look like you need one.” 

“Thanks!” Dave grinned. This was much preferable to both Puck’s crudeness and the disgusting punch he was about to drink. He dropped the cup of green whatever down on a small table and gripped the cold beer bottle. He took a sip of the beer, sighing in happiness. “Shit, that’s good. The punch is disgusting.” 

“Yeah - it really is.” Finn reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing that goofy grin Dave had come to know and love. “I’m glad I found you, I wanted to talk to you, man.” 

Dave sipped his beer, “Sure - what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” 

Dave’s eyebrow quirked. “Sorry for what?”

Finn sighed and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry for making you guys come here for… this. Cause, I guess, this party isn’t quite as exciting as I hyped it up to be. Plus, I keep thinking about everything you guys had planned and I kinda ruined it for you. So, I’m really sorry. I...I just really miss him! And I miss you - although we only really became friends after everything happened to you, which sucks cause you’re awesome. But I should’ve called and talked to you guys before going behind your backs and getting Burt and your dad to fly you home. So, I’m just like, really sorry.” Finn looked almost despondent at the idea that Dave would be mad at him.

Dave gave a small shrug, “Yeah - that was a bit shitty, but I get it.” Giving Finn a smile, he decided to downplay whatever disappointment he and Kurt were feeling. He really hated how sad Finn seemed so often, the guy didn’t deserve that. “And I’m not just saying that - I’ve said this before, but I know what it’s like when everything you know is suddenly gone and you have to figure shit out for yourself. Dude, yeah, I was pissed at having to miss Halloween in New York, but you’re my friend…” 

“I almost think we’re like brothers.” 

That got another eyebrow quirk. “Uh - let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay? You’re my  _ friend _ , and if you need my support, you got it.” 

“Thank you! Really, that means a lot.” 

“And look, Finn - Kurt misses you too. A lot! And you know that if you need to talk - he or I are just a phone call away.”

“Thanks, man. I’m sorry if I ruined your Halloween.”

“You didn’t - this is just different…” Plus, Dave thought, there was a good chance in New York he wouldn’t have gotten a blow job in a bathroom. He reached out and smacked Finn on the shoulder, “And look, you should come to visit us! Come hang out in New York. We’ll make it so you don’t have to see Rachel - and you can stay with me or with Kurt. We’ll have a blast!” 

“Yeah?” Finn seemed to brighten up slightly at that. “You guys wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would we mind!? How about we make a plan tomorrow? Maybe before Christmas? It’ll be fun! The city is supposed to be awesome at Christmastime.” 

Finn’s face erupted in a blazing smile. He nodded so enthusiastically that Dave was worried he was about to sprain something. “That would be amazing! Oh! You gotta meet…” Suddenly, he trailed off, staring at Dave with a quizzical expression on his face and his head cocked to the side. 

At first, Dave was worried the guy was stroking out or something. Then he realized that Finn had noticed the torn shirt and the bruise. He sighed, suddenly not wanting this to become uber uncomfortable. “Finn, you okay, dude?” 

Finn reached out with his gloved hand and poked at Dave’s chest, which was a decidedly weird thing for him to do. Then, in an even weirder move, Finn shook his head and sighed,“Shit.” 

Dave was starting to get worried as Finn looked freaked out. He gripped the guy’s arm, “Uh, Finn, what’s wrong?” 

Finn stood there for a second, a little lost in thought. He sighed heavily before shaking himself together, a smile returning to his face, “Nothing - sorry. You uh, just look really good - and uh, hot.” 

“What?” Dave tilted his head, confused at Finn’s phrasing.

“Yeah - sorry. Shit.” Finn suddenly looked incredibly panicked. 

“Finn, man, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s just not something I want to get into here - uh. I’m figuring some stuff out about myself, and I guess…” Finn suddenly looked very uncomfortable in a way Dave recognized. He remembered that look from the first time he’d gone to a gay youth support group or every time he had to tell some new person about being gay. It was a look of fear and apprehension over coming out. 

Wait? What the fuck was happening?

Dave pulled back, a look of shock falling over his face. Oh fuck. Was Finn about to come out to him? Was Finn bi or something? What was even happening tonight?! First Blaine’s weirdness, and now this?! 

And where the fuck was Kurt?!

Gaping slightly at the taller man, Dave frantically tried to remember what to do. What kinds of things should he be saying right now? Should he take Finn to someplace private where they could talk? Shit! What had other people done for him? 

Then Finn seemed to push aside all of Dave’s anxieties, he had that huge lopsided grin again and laughed. “You know what? Fuck it. Look, just don’t make a big deal of this okay? I’m kinda...you know...experimenting.” 

Dave looked around him quickly, not sure if Finn was comfortable doing this here. “Finn… look, we can go talk upstairs…” 

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m not hiding it. You taught me that.”

“I did?” 

“Yeah, after… uh, everything happened, you were over hanging out with Kurt and you told me you wished you’d been able to have the balls to be free with your identity, it would’ve meant you could just be yourself. So, that’s what I’m doing - being myself.” 

“Okay… and what do you mean by experimenting?” 

“Come on, dude, don’t make me spell it out! I’m - you know… bi-curious, okay? I like it, I’m having fun.”

Dave’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. He glanced around again, this was… this was very odd. Finally, he managed to squeak, “What?” 

“Like it's no big deal - I’m just… I met a guy at school, Greg, he’s around here somewhere, and we’ve been hanging out and fooling around.” 

“No big deal?” Dave hissed, keeping his voice low. “You’re telling me you’re bisexual, in a relationship with another guy - just after telling me that I’m hot. And it’s no big deal?!”

“Yeah! It’s not a thing, really - Greg and I aren’t dating or anything. We’re seeing what works. I’m just kinda figuring shit out! Greg’s cool - super hot too. Course I’m also kinda seeing this girl, Cindy…” 

“And you’re seeing a girl from school! Finn, what the fuck!? Are you okay?”

“Dude! Yeah, I’m cool. Like I said, I’m just seeing what’s out there - I really like Greg and I really like Cindy. And I know that it’s probably more than just being curious, but I’m happy.” 

Dave frantically looked around him - unsure of what was happening. When the fuck had he stepped into the twilight zone?! What was going on here! Finn was dating a dude and a girl - at the same time! Also, no one had ever come out to him before - he was usually on the other side of this conversation. He tried to remember how people responded - usually by making sure he felt supported. “Dude! What the…” Okay… that wasn’t exactly making sure Finn felt supported. Dave sighed and tried again, “Are you okay? Look, we can get out of here - go in the backyard and talk about this.” 

“Why? It’s no big thing - I just haven't told a lot of people yet.” 

How was Finn not losing his mind about this!? It took Dave months before he stopped having to cry every time he told someone he was gay. “Are you serious? This is a big deal! Is this what you wanted to talk about tomorrow?” 

Finn looked horrified and shook his head emphatically, “No! Absolutely not - that  _ actually _ is serious, man. Like I need some major advice about stuff.” 

“I, uh, I’m not sure what could be more serious than you coming out to me, but I’ll do whatever I can do.” Dave was so confused, he really did not know what was going on. He had no idea if he should hug the guy or what. And should he tell Kurt? No, he absolutely should not tell Kurt. He was sure he was starting to freak out and it probably showed on his face

Fuck, this was a lot for one Halloween party. 

“Finn - are you going to tell Kurt, about Greg  _ and _ Cindy?”

“Yeah. I want to - I just need to time it right. But tomorrow it’ll be just you and me, right?” 

“Yeah.” Dave nodded, knowing full well that the moment Kurt heard about this, he’d be inviting himself along to coffee, and nothing short of a natural disaster would stop him from going.

“Sweet! Okay, enough heavy stuff! I wanna hear about New York!” Finn punched him in the arm and laughed, clearly trying to get them away from their incredibly awkward and weird moment. 

Although he felt a bit weird about not engaging with Finn over his little admission, mainly because not losing one’s mind over coming out was rather foreign to Dave, he let himself get carried away with New York stories. 

He was just starting to describe the awesomeness of Mr. Dumpling, when a warm pair of leather-clad arms slid around his waist, “There you are!” Kurt happily mumbled and he drew Dave in for a kiss. Dave instantly hugged Kurt back, kissing him deeply. He loved how eagerly Kurt responded. After the strangeness of what had just happened with Finn, he really needed to be as close to Kurt as possible. He sighed contentedly and wondered if they could just go home now. 

And then…a very recognizable and bitchy voice yelled, “Oh for fuck’s sake - I didn’t know I’d have to watch live action gay porn tonight!” 

Dave looked over Kut’s shoulder, smiling at the sight of Santana and Mercedes. He heard Finn laugh softly as he pulled Kurt out of Dave’s arms so he could hug his step-brother. Which let Dave take in the two women in front of him. 

Mercedes was clearly dressed as a gender-bent Candyman, in a suit and long black trench coat with a bunch of tiny plastic bees sewn to it. Her hair was slicked back into a long ponytail, which made her seem extraordinarily sinister. But it was Santana that took his breath away. 

She was wearing a floor-length powder pink spaghetti strap prom dress - or at least it used to be powder pink. Her hair had been styled to fall across her shoulders in long loose ringlets - but the entire look was destroyed by the amount of fake blood she had poured over herself. It had seeped into the soft fabric of the dress - making it almost translucent in spots - revealing a tad too much for his liking. But then again, he was walking around this party with half his chest exposed. 

“You gonna kill me with your mind, Carrie? Or just your sad excuses for some insults?” Dave growled with a smile on his face, as he moved around Kurt to hug them. 

“Oh please, you’re not even worth the effort…” Santana smiled as she opened her arms to hug him, stopping halfway and planting both palms firmly on his chest - a look of shock and glee coming over her face. “WAIT! What the fuck is that!?” Sanatana grabbed him and yanked him into a pool of light next to Finn. 

“OH MY GOD!” Her scream was loud enough to attract the attention of almost everyone nearby - who all turned to stare right at Dave. 

“San…” Kurt moaned, “Please don’t.” 

“Don’t? Don’t what?! Your boyfriend is strutting around in a torn t-shirt with a giant hickey on his chest like he’s the next, but beefier, Jeff Stryker! This isn’t a costume - this is a god damn kink show!” She reached out and poked at the hickey then looked back up at Dave, who was squirming away from her finger. 

“What?” He said, “I didn’t have another shirt. And I like it.” 

“You like it? YOU LIKE IT?! I...I literally have no words to say. You’ve done it - you’ve actually rendered me speechless! Like I want to make fun of you so bad and...and I don’t know where to start! And what do you mean, you  _ like _ it?!”

Dave just shrugged and swatted her hand away. He could see Finn watching and laughing, while Kurt just buried his face in his hands. 

Mercedes lopped an arm around Dave’s waist and said, “Hello, Dave.” 

He turned away from the stupefied pile of pink satin, wrapping his arms around Mercedes. “Hey, darling. Love the costume.” 

“Do you know how few fucking black people there are in horror movies, except as victims?! It’s fucking racist.” 

“Blacks and gays, we always die first!” Dave said, smiling and he fiddled with one of the little plastic bees on her suit. “Why the fuck are you two here, anyway. You flew in from LA just for this?”

Mercedes laughed. “No, my mom is having a medical thing and I wanted to be here. This party just happened to be at the same time.”

Dave and Kurt both frowned, but before they could even start to ask if her mom was okay, she continued, “Okay, no emotional drama! Mom is fine. Now, how about we take Kurt’s porn star stud of a boyfriend with us to get a drink. Ad, Santana, you can make fun of him on the way. But I want some damn candy.” 

Kurt reached out and gave Sanatana’s hand a squeeze - she was just staring at Dave, still with a look of shock on her face. “Santana,” Kurt said, “just so you know, nothing is going to embarrass him. He really likes his little hickey.” 

She looked infuriated, almost stomping her foot, “I hate you so much - and once I recover from this shock, I’m gonna make fun of you so bad!” 

He just laughed and pulled Kurt close to him, before directing them all towards the snacks. Snuggling close to Kurt, he pressed his face into Kurt’s neck as Santana and Mercedes described their lives at college - it sounded like neither of them was really enjoying it. Finn, clearly hoping to pull Kurt away, started telling Kurt about Dave’s offer to visit, and his own college woes. 

Dave caught Kurt’s eye. They had both realized early on that their college experiences were so different from anyone else's. They loved New York and they loved NYU. To them, college and being away from home didn’t feel like a struggle. But, as Dave had said in the past, perhaps that was because they had each other. 

Santana had just started teasing Dave about being a bloodletting fetishist, something he hadn’t even realized was a thing, and Mercedes was asking Kurt about his classes when a voice stopped all of them in their tracks. It was a voice Dave had not heard in a long time. And there had been so much anger in it the last time they’d talked. 

“Dave?” 

For all of his earlier bravado about wanting this to happen, the reality was much much different. Dave froze - his whole body giving a small involuntary shudder. Fuck. His stomach suddenly filled with hornets, angrily biting, and stinging. He wanted to run and hide - it was his natural first instinct. But the weight of Kurt’s hand in his and the reassuring presence of his friends made him feel a little braver. So, he turned around to face his once best friend - Azimio. 

Az was dressed as Dracula. Well, to everyone else it might look like he was Dracula, but Dave knew Az was actually Blackula - one of Az’s favorite movies. He’d even grown out his sideburns and hair to achieve that funky 1970s blaxploitation look from the movie. He wore a long black cloak and an almost exact replica of the shirt worn by Blackula in the movie. He had also lost a bit of weight - and the facial hair suited him. The guy looked fucking good. 

He also looked scared to death. 

Santana stepped forward, anger coming off her in waves, “What do you want!?” 

Az just put his hands up - “I just wanted to say hi to Dave, I swear.” 

Dave put his hand on Santana’s shoulder, pulling her back. “It’s okay - I knew he was coming, San. It’s okay.” She turned to look at him - her eyes worried, but she stepped back and let him move closer to Az. 

As she stepped behind him, he heard her whisper, “Fuck - his ass looks good in those jeans.” He smiled a little at that and caught Az doing the same. Huh? That was interesting. 

He and Az stared at each other - both utterly unsure of what to do or say. Finally, it felt like he was going to scream if one of them didn’t say something. So, almost shouting it, he said, “Finally got to dress up as Blackula, huh?”

“Been waiting my whole damn life for this. You know how many times I’ve seen that movie.” 

“I also know how many times you made me watch it.” 

Az’s face fell a little as if Dave’s words held a much deeper meaning. “Yeah.” Then Dave watched as Az slowly took him in - an appreciative look on his face. He smiled, “Your eyes are so creepy, I love it.” 

“Thanks, I found the contacts at this crazy costume place in the city.” 

“Cool.” Az seemed totally unsure of what to do next, quietly he stammered, “Uh, do you like New York?” 

Dave grinned - now this was a topic he could talk about. “I love it. I didn’t think I could be this happy.” 

“Good. I’m, uh, glad.” Az nodded and his eyes widened, clearly, he’d finally noticed the tear in Dave’s shirt. He just smirked and pointed at it, “You know, if I had been a better friend and person, I’d probably be allowed to make fun of you for that. But I wasn’t, so can I just say, nice!?”

Dave laughed and nodded. “Yeah - that’s okay, I guess.” 

Az stood there for a second, biting his lip - clearly unsure of exactly what he wanted to say or do. There seemed to be a million thoughts and desires playing across his face, as he kept opening and closing his mouth - thinking and then rethinking. He looked so miserable and forlorn that it actually hurt Dave’s heart. Finally, he sighed and said softly, “Look - I don’t want to mess up your party or upset you, so uh...I just want to say hi.” He looked down again, clearly fighting back a wave of emotions. 

Dave watched this guy - someone he’d always thought of as his bro - struggle to even say words. Lamely, he said, “Oh, okay. Uh, well...hi.” 

Az stood there - he looked completely out of place and seemed actually afraid of Dave - as though their roles from last February had been reversed. Then he just shrugged and nodded again. “Yeah - I promised Artie and that Blaine guy that I wouldn't make a big scene. So, uh...I’ll just leave you alone. But maybe one day, we can talk?”

Dave just nodded and watched as Az turned to walk away - shoulders shaking badly. He felt Kurt step up next to him, their hands immediately coming together. Kurt whispered,“ Are you okay?” 

He was okay. And that was the weird thing. For a moment, when he saw Az, he’d felt this pit of fear open up inside him, but it had disappeared almost immediately. Perhaps it was being surrounded by friends, or because he had changed so much. Or maybe the weirdness of the party. Regardless, he could feel that he wasn’t the same Dave from last February. 

But it was more than that. He looked around - these people had accepted him, regardless of his past. They had changed him and allowed him to redeem himself. Kurt had forgiven him. Kurt had given him a chance and had accepted his love like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He had grown to believe that everyone deserved a chance at redemption. And Az had walked into the lion’s den to prove to Dave that he deserved a chance. So, keeping his hold on Kurt’s hand, he stepped forward. “Az? Wait.” 

The guy turned back, he looked defeated. “Yeah?” 

He took a deep breath, determined to be brave. “Look, man, I’m not ready to have  _ the _ talk, okay? Especially not dressed as Jason…” 

Az smirked, and gestured at Dave's outfit. “Sexy Jason. This ain’t no normal Jason - this is like the porno version of our man J.” 

Dave smiled and laughed slightly. “Yeah, okay, I’m porno Jason. But look, I’m not ready yet, but I will be - I want to be. Can you just give me time to get there?”

“Yes! However long it takes!”

“Good.” He could feel Kurt watching him, with an amazed look on his face… well, he was about to get amazed splashed all over his face, because if Finn could come out as bi without batting an eye, Dave could do this... “Look, man, come have a drink with us. No need to be all alone.” 

Az stared at him for a second, a look of utter disbelief on his face. “Really?” 

“Yeah - we can call it our first tiny step.” 

For a second, Dave was sure that Az was about to burst into tears. Then he nodded. His voice was heavy and very soft, as he said, “Okay, porno Jason. But I want to hear every fucking detail about your life in New York.” 

Dave laughed, “Oh, don’t worry, that’s something I can do. There’s nothing I like talking about more than my city.” 

As Az shuffled along beside him, grinning like he had just won the lottery, he felt Kurt pull him back a little. “Dave - are you sure?” 

As he looked at his boyfriend, he could still remember all the innumerable tearful moments they’d shared as Dave had slowly started to rebuild his life and find redemption. And it had all started with a single act of kindness. He nodded and smiled at Kurt, “I’m sure. I got redemption, so maybe he deserves some too?”

Kurt hugged him, whispering, “Your heart is just too big! I love you.” 

Dave whispered, “I love you too. Now come on or Santana will eat Az alive.” 

Together, they followed their friends, including a very nervous looking Az who was being bombarded by questions from Finn. Dave shook his head, utterly amazing at what had all happened tonight. Fuck, this was the weirdest Halloween party he’d ever fucking been to! First Blaine practically eye-fucked him, then Finn essentially coming out as bi, and now he was forgiving Azimio. What had Tina put in that punch?!

Halloween, man - fucking magic

-/- 

Hours later, a large group of the gleeks had pushed all the pillows together in a giant circle and were lounging on them. Dave was sitting on one with his back to the wall with Az sitting on one side of him, still looking slightly bewildered at finding himself there.

Kurt and Finn had disappeared a while ago, and Dave knew exactly what was happening right now. He leaned his head back and sipped his third beer of the evening, very happy that Kurt had volunteered to drive them home. This was the first time all night that no one was poking at his chest or doing anything weird - it was nice. 

“Hey Dave?,” Az whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for this, really. I… I’ve been trying really hard to do better, so this like means a lot.” 

“You’re welcome. I will want to talk, just… tonight’s been weird enough. I don’t think I can do anything intense right now.” 

“I get it. It’s not a bad party though - what happened?” 

Dave paused, he was a little drunk. And while he could just shrug Az’s question off as nothing, the drunk side of his brain decided to give Az a little test. “I think Blaine wants to have a three-way with Kurt and me.” 

Az immediately started choking on his beer. “Jesus! You don’t hold anything back, huh? This new Dave is going to take some getting used to. But, uh cool, I guess. Although, he is kinda creepy.” 

Dave smiled - Az had passed the test. “We’re not doing it! I actually can’t stand him, I’m cool with him being like… around, but he sure as shit ain’t climbing into bed with me and Kurt.” He paused for a minute, searching Az’s face. “Thanks for not running away when I said that.” 

“Told you - I’m a new me. Gotta say, though, that Blaine guy is weird, so I’m glad you’re not - you know… gonna do that.” He shuddered slightly and went back to his beer, 

Dave laughed and jostled Az’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt and Finn reappear at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt looked very shaken, while Finn was grinning like a maniac. 

Dave opened his arms and motioned for Kurt to settle between his legs. Kurt knelt down in front of him, with an odd look on his face. “You okay, babe?” Dave whispered. 

“We have a lot to talk about. I… I don’t even have the words to express how I feel right now.” 

Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips before murmuring, “I’m sure he appreciated you listening.” 

“I just… I was not expecting that.” Kurt glanced towards where Az was watching Santana and Finn argue over control of the music, which probably meant a sing-a-long was about to start. Kurt sighed and turned around, settling himself against Dave’s chest. “Let’s talk about this later, I don’t want to… you know, out him.” 

Dave hummed in appreciation as Kurt snuggled in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, slipping a hand under Kurt’s shirt and slowly stroking the soft skin of his stomach. Kurt squirmed slightly. 

It seemed that whatever argument had been going on about music had been settled - or at least overruled by Finn, who was again starting everyone’s favorite playlist. Dave closed his eyes with a wince as someone turned up the volume. 

Kurt let his head flop back against Dave’s chest with a loud, “Oh no,” as Journey started playing and all the other gleeks started signing. 

Az leaned over, whispering - “What happening?” 

“They do this every time we have to hang out, it always becomes karaoke. And if you give it a few minutes, they’ll all start crying. So, you’re about to find out exactly what you’ve got yourself into,” Dave whispered back. He heard Az laugh softly. 

Kurt, clearly frustrated at having to listen to another rendition of Don’t Stop Belivin’, turned around and knelt between Dave’s legs again. “Do you know, Finn asked me why I never cry at the glee hangouts?” 

Dave turned back from Az. “And what did you say?” 

“That maybe if they stopped ruining our plans, I would.”

Az looked startled at that - “They what?” 

Dave was about to explain when Kurt hushed them. Then, looking pointedly at Az, said, “Avert your eyes - I’m about to make everyone uncomfortable by making out with my boyfriend.”

Az waved his hand in the air, “Have at it. I’ll just be here with my sad warm beer.” He sipped his beer, making a slightly disgusted face at it. 

Kurt looked surprised, “You really have grown up since February.” 

Az smiled, “Told ya, I’m evolving.” Then he gave them a thumbs up and turned to watch as Finn started doing some kind of dance thing. “That white boy really  _ cannot _ dance.”

Dave made a soft noise as he tapped Kurt on the shoulder, very much wanting the whole making out to start. Kurt smiled at him, “How are you doing?”

“Good - tired. It’s been an emotional day.” 

“Yes, it has been. A lot of weird things have happened.” 

“You have no idea, but it’s Halloween, so there must be magic in the air.” 

Kurt laughed softly. “You know, we really didn’t do our plan.”

“Which one?” 

“To be obnoxious New Yorkers all night.” 

Huh? Dave thought. They hadn’t - damn, it would’ve been so much fun. But rather than replying, he just shrugged - the night had felt special enough. It didn’t need Kave tonight. Then he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. Kurt mumbled something into his mouth, tightening his grip on Dave’s already tattered t-shirt, kissing him with an intensity that made Dave lightheaded. 

As Kurt slid his tongue into his mouth, Dave wondered if this would be the last Halloween he’d spend with these people. He wondered if this was the last Halloween of his youth. It had been - sadly - an all-around mediocre Halloween in some respects, and straight-up weird in others. But it had also been glorious - having Az sitting next to him was a testament to that. This had been nothing at all like what they had planned, but in its own way, it had been exactly the Halloween they’d needed.

As he slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, Santana’s scream suddenly shattered what he’d hoped would be a nice fun make-out session. “Oh god! Dave and Kurt are gonna do amateur porn right in front of us!”

Az laughed and yelled, “You bet! And I have a front-row seat!” Then, leaning into Dave, he whispered, “Am I gonna need a wet nap?”

Kurt pulled back, ”Both of you shut up and let me kiss my boyfriend!” 

Dave groaned and pulled Kurt back into him and straight back into the kiss. As Kurt deepened the kiss, Dave realized that he actually was pretty glad they had come. He was glad he got to be Jason and that no one had even batted an eye over his costume. Instead, they had embraced and accepted Dave as porno Jason. He had eased back into the world of Lima, Ohio, but bringing with him a touch of New York. 

Dave pulled back for a second as Az lifted his hand for a fist bump, which Dave returned, earning him an eye roll from Kurt.

Tonight had been an adventure, unlike any he and Kurt had had in New York. But as weird and crazy as tonight had been, he was ready to go back. And, thankfully, in two days, he and Kurt would be home in New York - ready for more adventures. 

But for now, as he lowered his mouth back to Kurt’s, he was just ready for tonight. 

* * *

Dave could feel the pull of sleep tugging at him - and he so badly wanted to give in, but the light from Kurt’s phone was driving him absolutely insane. Groaning, he pressed his face into Kurt’s back, hoping that the soft skin would help block out that damn light. But, sadly, it seemed that Kurt did not like the sensation of Dave’s stubble, so he rolled over onto his back. Which meant that the harsh blue light was illuminating the insides of Dave’s eyelids again.

Of course, Dave could just solve this problem by rolling over onto his other side and falling asleep with his back to Kurt. But, they never slept like that and he wouldn’t be all cuddled up against Kurt, so that option was just not okay. 

Instead, Dave decided to risk ruining whatever hope he had of falling asleep quickly and opened one eye to see Kurt happily scrolling on his phone. He sighed in the darkness, “Kurt, what are you looking at?” 

“I’m reading about how to support a sibling who has come out as bi and also looking at our friend’s pictures from tonight - our New York friends, that is. Wanna see?” 

“Kurt…” Dave groaned and reached up to pull Kurt’s phone away from him. 

“Hey!” Kurt slapped his hand. But Dave just shook his head, turned the phone off, and put it on the bedside table. 

“We can look tomorrow, Kurt. I just want to hold you and go to sleep - please? It’s been a really weird and long day. And it’s already three in the morning.” 

“Ugh, you with your sensible reasoning.” Kurt shuffled down in the bed, rolling onto his side and cuddling into Dave’s arms, so his back was pressed against Dave’s chest. Slipping an arm under Kurt’s neck, while draping another gently over his side, Dave pressed a hand into Kurt’s stomach. 

“That’s better,” Dave whispered and let out a deep sigh. “Thank you - sorry for grabbing your phone without asking.” 

“No, I was being silly - who needs a phone when my big bear wants to snuggle. Did you have fun tonight?”

“Is it okay if I say, kinda? I don’t really know - it was weird.” 

“Yeah - weird is a really good way of describing it. I still can’t believe Blaine practically propositioned you!” 

“I still feel a little icky about that. And then there’s Finn, who seems to think it's the most natural thing in the world to come out as bi.”

“Which is weird, right? Like, really weird.” 

“Well considering that I got dragged out of my closet kicking and screaming, I really do find it weird. Course, you couldn't force me back inside one now for anything.” 

“You’re never allowed to go back in - I like you out and proud. And do you think this is what he wants to talk about tomorrow?” 

“He said no, but I’d be surprised. Guess I’ll find out…” 

“We… I’m coming too. And don’t argue, he’s my brother.” 

“No argument here, Kurt. It’s not me you have to worry about.” 

In the dark, Kurt huffed a laugh, before whispering, “I’ve dealt with him many times before. So, the other big weirdness of the night - hanging out with Az. Are you okay after that?” 

“I am - I was thinking about it, and I think I figured it out.”

“What? Tell me?” Kurt squeezed his arm. 

“Well, remember how you keep telling me I've changed so much - that I’m more confident and sure of myself. Kurt, I really believe that even in August when we moved, there would’ve been no way I could open myself up to talk to him like that. But New York changed me. I’m tougher but kinder - I’m more me. Like I could accept him and start down the road of forgiveness because even if he hurts me again, I have you and I have our city.”

Kurt snuggled deeper into Dave’s arms, “I feel the same. I’m the same that I always was, but more - tougher, more sure of myself and confident.”

“Exactly, babe. So, I’m okay. He and I will keep talking. And who knows, maybe we can rebuild what we had. Maybe we’ll do it, maybe not - but I’m glad we’re going to try. So yeah, I dunno, it just felt like I could do it.” 

Kurt was quiet for a while - at first, Dave thought he’d fallen asleep, as there was just the soft sound of his breathing. So, Dave let his eyes close, happily letting sleep start to creep over him. But then Kurt’s voice in the dark whispered a truth he already knew. 

“You know what it is, right?”

“What is?” Dave mumbled, his brain already half asleep. 

“It’s because we’re New Yorkers now, Dave. We’re tougher, we take no shit - the city is in our blood, we haven’t just changed. We’ve become New Yorkers. That’s why we’re the way we are. That’s why we can handle Finn’s admission without losing our minds, or laugh at Blaine’s awkwardness or even Az’s attempts at redemption. Because we’re New Yorkers.” 

Dave softly hummed his agreement into Kurt’s neck. He wanted to say more, he wanted to talk about how he felt stronger and happier as a New Yorker or how glad he was that he got to do all this with Kurt. But he was so fucking tired. 

“Okay,” Kurt whispered. “Go to sleep, my love. Sleep well. I love you.” 

Dave - his brain falling fast into sleep - mumbled softly, “Love you too, babe. Sleep well.” 

But, as he slipped off into sleep, he had one final thought. Kurt was right - everything was different because they were New Yorkers now. 

And that was never going to change. 


	11. Bad Coffee & Future Plans - A Bonus Lima Moment

Dave was a changed man. 

The two and a half months in New York had changed Dave in so many ways, most of them for the better, except for one tiny thing. There was this one thing that had changed for the worse. One thing that actually kind of turned him into an insufferable snob, which Kurt took great pains to point out quite often. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but when it came to coffee - Dave was a completely different person. 

In short, Dave had become a coffee snob. 

He knew, within a ten-block radius of his dorm, exactly where to get the best coffee - which were usually really pretentious little coffee shops - and would go out of his way to get a good cup. He knew exactly how he liked his coffee prepared - pour-over or a nice long pull espresso. He knew precisely the right temperature for a cup of coffee. He knew exactly how to grind beans to bring the best flavor out. 

He was - as Kurt liked to say - exhausting when it came to coffee. And they both knew that as Dave got older, he would only get worse. 

But Dave didn’t care, he thought it was a cute and fun affectation. He also noticed how Kurt didn’t exactly complain all that much when Dave showed up to study dates with coffee from Third Rail. So he was going to take his coffee love, and run with it. But today, Dave’s snobbish attitude was about to take a giant hit - they were about to go have coffee with Finn at the Lima Bean. 

The Lima Bean was undoubtedly the  _ worst _ coffee you could ever have - the drip was usually either too weak or severely burned, their lattes never tasted quite right, and they were more known for their fraps than anything else. (And, frappes, as far as Dave was concerned, was  _ not _ coffee.) But, when in Lima, you went to the watering hole, just like everyone else. Plus, the only other alternative was Starbucks, which was inside a hospital, and that just felt too depressing for words.

So, with gritted teeth and a determined look, Dave and Kurt set off for the Lima Bean. 

Kurt, no matter how many times Dave carefully explained that “Finn said he wanted to talk to me alone,” just grew more and more determined - he needed to be there, needed to be involved.

“Dave, I don’t care what you promised - my brother just came out as bisexual, I need to make sure he’s okay!” 

“Yeah, but Kurt, he didn’t seem to care about that, this sounded like something else - and he was a little freaked out!” 

“All the more reason for me to come along - I know Finn like the back of my hand, if something’s up, I need to be there to talk to him.”

Dave, clearly recognizing that he was not going to win this battle, texted Finn with an apology and a warning about Kurt’s presence. His anxiety over the conversation hit an all-time high when he saw Finn’s response -  _ Well, I guess it’s better to just rip the bandaid off and tell him! _

On the drive over to the Lima Bean, Dave slowly became convinced that something was seriously wrong with Finn. And he wasn’t exactly sure if could handle hearing something potentially horrible, while also handling Kurt’s reaction. As he pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot, he could feel his back break out in a sheen of sweat. He was growing convinced that this was going to be some kind of tragic confession. 

“Dave? Are you okay? You just went really pale.” 

“What if something’s really wrong?” 

“Dave! Don’t say that!” 

“You’ve thought about it too, I know you have!” Dave turned to look at Kurt, his face pinched with worry. “I mean, what I don’t get is how nonchalant he’s being over the whole bisexual thing. As someone who almost died because of coming out, I’m really struggling to understand that. So why wouldn’t he feel just as anxious about it.” 

Kurt was quiet for a moment, staring out the windshield, clearly lost in thought. Slowly, he shook his head, “I don’t know, but I know that whatever's going on, it’s not life-threatening. Dad would know and he would’ve told me. We have a deal, we always tell each other about the hard stuff, so I’d know.”

“Then what is it, Kurt? Because I’m anxious and a little freaked out about this whole thing.”

It grew quiet in the car again as Kurt continued to stare straight ahead of him - the air felt full of anticipation and expectation. Finally, Kurt unclipped his seatbelt, “Look, we’re not going to find out just sitting there. Let’s go inside.” He leaned over and gave Dave a small kiss, before starting to get out of the car. 

“Wait!” Dave grabbed his arm. 

“Dave?”

“He’s really nervous about you coming, for some reason, which means we need to be supportive and calm. And not overreact.” 

And you think I’m incapable of doing that? Name one time I’ve overreacted!” Kurt’s face took on a slightly insulting expression. 

Dave raised an eyebrow, almost slightly surprised at Kurt’s belief that he was the bastion of calm. “Kurt… really?” 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt huffed a small sigh, “Fine. I’ll be the most supportive brother, _no_ _matter_ what he says.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But I reserve the right to complain about it endlessly afterward. And you can’t say boo!” Kurt smiled as he got out of the car and strode towards the front door of the cafe. 

Dave watched him go with a growing sense of apprehension. “Fuck me,” he muttered and hurried to catch up. 

Finn was sitting at a small table tucked away in the back of the cafe, he was bent over a book and not paying even the slightest bit of attention to anything around him as they came in and walked up the counter. Both Dave and Kurt glanced over at him - he seemed utterly oblivious and lost in whatever he was reading, his fingers tapping out a staccato beat on the table.

“Should we just go over?” Dave asked, suddenly really unsure about what he should be doing.

“Let’s get our drinks first. I have a feeling he’s going to want to start talking the moment we sit down.”

Dave nodded and scowled at the menu in front of him. He knew how awful all these drinks would be - he sighed and ordered himself an americano. There was no way they could fuck up an americano, right? It was literally espresso and hot water. But sure enough, the moment he took a sip, it seemed like he was drinking burned water. He suppressed the urge to gag. 

Watching as Kurt took his large drip coffee, he gave a small shudder. “How can you drink that? Their drip coffee tastes like turpentine.” 

“It does not, it tastes fine…” Kurt rolled his eyes while emptying seven sugar packets into his coffee. “And, besides, I don’t need my coffee made for me through vacuum tubes or whatever nonsense you’ve decided is the only way to make coffee this week.” 

“An aeropress is not nonsense! And Joseph at Third Rail says…” 

“Oh my god, you know them by their first name now?!” Kurt shook his head and started towards Finn, “Come on. Let’s leave the coffee lecture behind for one day.” Dave grumbled softly, but followed, having already decided that the moment they got back to New York, he was going to introduce Kurt to aeropress coffee and prove he was right. 

Finn looked up as they approached the table, he slammed his book shut and shoved it in his bag, as though worried they would see whatever he was reading. Dave thought he caught the image of a fire on the front cover. 

“Hey, guys!” Finn looked both mildly petrified but also excited to see them. “Thanks for coming! I know you guys probably had lots of other people who wanted to hang out.” 

“That’s okay, Finn. This is nicer than having to help Dave clean out more of his room, or spending the day with dad doing invoices at the shop.” Kurt slipped into a chair and patted the one next to him for Dave. “Sorry, I’m crashing your private time with Dave.” 

Finn shrugged and nervously rubbed his hands together. “It’s cool. I mean, you’ll find out soon enough. So, I guess this is okay.” 

Kurt and Dave again looked at each other, then Dave leaned forward. “Finn, what’s going on? I mean, I have a million questions - like, why are you so cool with coming out as bi? You seem almost like you barely care.” 

As though he was fortifying himself, Finn stared down at his nearly empty coffee and pursed his lips. “I know it is a big deal, I’m not an idiot. I saw what you went through to come out, Dave. And I remember how hard it was for you, Kurt, but as much as I try to make a big deal of it, I just… it’s like, this just fits me - being bisexual that is. I never gave it much thought before I met Greg and we hit it off. But I’m attracted to him, and it just works. But I’m also kinda attracted to Cindy. Like, I’m just figuring myself out you know?” 

“Finn,” Kurt said gently, “That’s totally okay. You don’t need to have everything figured out, we’re barely nineteen! I guess, as long as you’re being careful and having fun… good for you?” Kurt genuinely looked at a loss for words. As though he really couldn’t quite figure out how to handle reassuring Finn about this. “But, you know, if you have questions about coming out or anything, Dave and I will answer them.” 

Again, that deeply contemplative look took over Finn’s face as he stared at his coffee cup. Then, he nodded and smiled, “Yeah… yeah! Shit, man. Why didn’t I think about this - of course you two would be cool talking about this with me. I’ve just kinda been doing whatever - like going on dates and acting like everything is normal, but there’s so much stuff I need to think about. Like telling mom and Burt, or telling Rach - which will be really weird. And like, you two are the authority on all that stuff! I’ve just been so caught up in… uh, the other stuff I need to talk to you about.” 

“Dude,” Dave said, smiling, “Before we get into that, just remember that coming out should be on your terms - you tell people when you’re ready.”

“Yeah, I wish you could have gotten the chance to do that too.” 

Shaking his head at not wanting to go into  _ that _ , Dave said, “Look, I really don’t want to get into that - I do that enough in therapy - but just remember, you get to decide. Now, what’s this thing that only I can give advice about?” Dave pushed his coffee away from him, having had enough of that foul stuff for now. “I mean, I’ll try my best, but I have no idea what we’re talking about.” 

“Yes, what is this thing that I was apparently not allowed to know about?” Kurt raised an eyebrow over the edge of his cup, anticipation radiating off of him. 

Finn swallowed thickly. He genuinely looked like he was about to throw up, eyes moving quickly between their faces, eventually settling on Kurt’s. “Do you promise not to get mad?”

“Finn, I can’t really make that promise unless I…” Kurt trailed off after Dave gave his shin a swift thump with his foot, reminding him to be supportive. With a sigh, Kurt said, “Of course, I promise not to get mad.” 

Glancing at Dave for reassurance, which he got with a nod, Finn licked his lips, before starting to talk, “Look, I’ve been thinking about what I want to do. I mean, I like college and all that stuff, but I really don’t want to do business admin… I love Burt, but I don’t want to work at the shop or help run it or whatever.” 

“Finn! No one says you need to do that!”

“I know. And, uh, well I think I figured it out. And look, no one knows yet - except Greg. But, uh… I… shit.” Finn sighed and picked up his bag again, pulling out the book he’d been reading and sliding it across the table. 

Dave picked it up, “Oh! Shit dude!” He looked up at Finn, a look of surprise settling on his face. He heard Kurt’s small intake of breath. He was holding a rather thick book, emblazoned with a photo of a house on fire and the words,  _ Ohio Fire Academy - Firefighter I & II Training _ . 

As Kurt pulled the thick manual over to him, Dave found himself starting to laugh, which was entirely the wrong response to any of this. But at the same time it just all felt so funny. How was it that the people in their lives managed to make everything just so fucking dramatic!? Finn wasn’t dying! He just wanted advice on his career! But why did that need all this drama? Good god!

“Dave?” Finn sounded and looked very confused, “Why are you laughing?” 

“I’m sorry, man. I was just expecting something really bad, but all you wanted was job advice. Like, this was a lot of drama for some job advice!” 

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I guess. Sorry, if I scared you. But…”

“Is this what you really want?” Kurt, who had been completely ignoring them, suddenly looked up from flipping through the book slowly, he sounded slightly shocked. “Like, you want to do this?” 

It took a moment, but then Finn nodded with a look of absolute determination, “Yes! I do. I went to an info session back in September and met some guys who work out of Columbus. And I…” He sighed, and smiled. “Kurt, it just felt right. Like there was this one guy there who even had started a band with his crew… this feels like something I could really and be good at itl. And look, I know you’re probably gonna yell at me about how dangerous this is, and how I’m risking my life and shit, but…” 

“Then do it.” Kurt shut the book, pushing it back towards Finn, and waving a hand idly in the air, as if dismissing all of Finn’s objections. “Look, Finn, do you remember when Rachel left for New York and how heartbroken I was?” 

Finn was blinking at Kurt in absolute shock, and probably as unsure as Dave was about where this was going. “Yeah! Of course, I do!” he stammered. 

“Well, I’m going to tell you something that Dave said to me that day. Hon, I’m sure you remember this.” 

“Uh… sure…” Dave shrugged - he had committed that day to memory, it was the first real step to the two of them coming together as a couple, but he had said a lot of things that day. 

“Yes, you told me something really important. You told me that seeing me realize my dreams were important to you. And you pushed me to do it, and here I am living my dream - plus I get to do it with you. But now, Finn. I’m going to say the same thing. I want you to realize your dreams! It’s important to me! And if becoming a firefighter is your dream, then do it.” 

Finn’s face was a mixture of surprise, joy, and stupefaction, “Kurt, really!? You’re okay with this? Like, you’re not upset?” 

“Well, I mean, would I like you to do something with your life that doesn’t involve running into burning buildings, yes. But if this is what your heart is telling you is the right path for you, then I’ll support you. And so will Dave. Right, hon?” 

Dave nodded, feeling slightly superfluous to this while exchange, “One hundred, Finn.” 

Finn was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. “Will you help me figure out how to talk to mom and Burt - telling them about this, it feels scarier than talking about the whole bisexual thing! Oh! And Dave, I’m gonna get into cross-fit, cause I have to pack on the muscle for training... “ For a moment it looked like he was about to start crying, he just sat there staring at them with this look of absolute joy on his face. He shook his head, “Dudes, really you don’t know how much it means to me that I have your support.” 

Dave, who had been absolutely certain that he was about to get asked to start doing cross-fit too, just smiled and gave a nod, he knew how essential this kind of support could be, he reached over and grabbed Finn’s hand, “Look, Finn, Kurt is right - we’ll support you however we can. We want you to be happy.” He was already setting up a plan to convince Finn into roping Az into the whole cross fit thing.

“Dudes, you guys are the best.” Finn suddenly completely switched gears, as though his brain was jumping around like a hyperactive child, “And I can really come for a visit? Like, for real?” 

They just nodded. Dave started to thumb through Finn’s training manual, trying to make sense of all the regulations and rules - it did feel like far too much information. He half-listened to Finn as he dove deep into a long and slightly confusing description of both firefighter training and how he and Greg had met. He was pulled fulling back to attention when Finn grabbed both their hands, “Dudes, don’t like take offense to this or anything, but you two are like my awesome gay dads…” 

“Finn!” Kurt looked horrified at that, “Please never call us that again!” 

“No! Really! You’re like awesome gay dads - you’re supportive, you’re gonna help me come out and you’re like… you’re gonna be such cool dads one day.” 

“Finn,” Dave tried to keep the panic of the future out of his voice, “We’re not even in our twenties yet, at least give us some time before we end up as dads.” 

“Whatever, I’m like one hundred percent convinced that you guys are gonna be together forever, and I’m totally counting on you to make me an uncle. Okay?” 

Dave sighed, not at all sure how to even begin to handle this conversation. This entire trip home had just been so fucking weird. As he slipped his hand into Kurt’s, he was sure of one thing - he could not wait to get them back to New York. 

It was normal there. 


	12. Pet Names & Hot Chocolate {Back in New York}

###  {December 16th}

Dave licked a long hot line along Kurt’s spine, relishing the way Kurt arched his entire body up and into his touch. Groaning, he pressed his body down against Kurt’s and thrust his hips, which drove his hard cock against Kurt’s ass. As he did, he was careful not to dislodge the two thick fingers that were steadily working at stretching Kurt wide open. 

As Dave thrust his hips again, he was rewarded with a loud cry, “God! Dave! Please - I want it!” Kurt’s voice was high and needy. And, oh so perfectly desperate. 

“You like that babe?” He growled in Kurt’s ear. 

“Dave! Fuck! I want you!” 

“Mmmhmm… I know you do, babe.” Dave slowly moved back down Kurt’s body, making sure to scrape his newly grown beard against Kurt’s soft skin. Kurt moaned loudly at the sensation, all the while keeping up a babble of desperate pleas that just turned on Dave even more.

Pressing a kiss to Kurt’s ass, Dave continued to scissor his fingers - watching in amazement as Kurt’s tight hole slowly widened for him. God, Kurt had no idea how hot he was like this - all wild unhinged. And with every ministration of his hand, Kurt’s body shuddered and responded to the unrelenting finger fucking he was getting. Dave watched in amazement as Kurt’s body arched, pushing back and taking even more of Dave’s fingers into him. 

“God, look at you, Kurt. You’re so hot like this. Wanting me so bad. So horny and so beautiful. You’re so desperate for it - I love it when you’re like this.” 

“Dave! For Christ’s sake! Fuck me!” 

Humming softly, but not wanting to disappoint, Dave shifted on the bed - making sure to keep his hand firmly working on Kurt’s ass, he reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube. Snapping it open, he dribbled some onto his cock. Then, grunting quietly, Dave gripped his exceptionally hard cock and slowly started to pump himself, making sure he was totally coated. No, he really didn’t want to disappoint. 

Plus, he thought they could have a little fun. He could torture Kurt  _ just _ a little bit. 

Slowly, he pulled his fingers from Kurt’s ass - Kurt groaning loudly at the loss - but Dave quickly moved in between Kurt’s legs and pressed his cock against that perfect - now quivering - asshole. “You ready babe?” 

“Dave! If you don’t fucking stick that fucking cock in me right…” 

Without another word, Dave just pushed himself completely inside - grunting loudly as he did. He also made sure to press Kurt’s face into the pillow, muffling Kurt’s extremely loud wail. These dorms did have very thin walls after all. 

He stayed perfectly still for a moment, letting Kurt get used to his size - which he knew always took Kurt just a second or two. Then there was this little whimper and the press of Kurt’s ass as he pushed back against Dave. Groaning at the sensation, Dave started to roll his hips - pulling his cock out ever so slightly, before driving it back in. Kurt cried out softly with each thrust. 

Dave slowly started to set a pace - not quite unrelenting, but not exactly soft and gentle either, knowing that Kurt wanted it a little harder tonight. He gripped Kurt’s shoulder and pulled up, so Kurt’s back was arched. In this position, Dave could look at one of the hottest sights in the world - Kurt with his head tossed back, eyes closed, and his mouth moving as a silent string of cries and curses fell from his lips. 

Gradually, as Dave continued to pump into him, Kurt managed to start actually forming words, “Fuck! Dave...I want...I want…”

Panting, Dave groaned. “What? Babe? Tell me, anything for you…” 

“Please - on my back, please please please.” 

Grunting his assent, Dave pulled out and flipped Kurt over. He carefully made sure Kurt was comfortable, before grabbing Kurt’s legs, yanking them up to brace against his shoulders. With Kurt now splayed open for him, he shoved his cock back in - fast and hard, earning him a loud cry from Kurt. But, fuck, his boyfriend looked so fucking blissed out. He looked so fucking perfect. 

“Oh! Fuck Dave!” 

Once again, Dave set an energetic pace - pumping his hips faster and faster. His thighs and balls started to make small slapping noises against Kurt’s ass. He moaned at the contact - every slap sent ripples of electricity across his skin. 

Dave had his eyes closed - relishing the feel of Kurt wrapped around him. Oh, god. How could fucking someone be this damn perfect!? It felt like the greatest sensation in the whole world. He could write a book on how happy this made him. On how happy this man made him.

As he heard Kurt’s moans and cries, he decided to play a little. No need to end the main event too fast, so he opened his eyes and looked down. Kurt had his eyes open and was staring right at Dave, smiling wide and joyfully. Dave returned the smile. But then he winked and stopped moving. 

He just stayed completely still - staring down at Kurt, a wicked smile on his lips. 

Kurt’s eyes widened, “Fuck - Dave! Don’t! Not this again!” 

Dave stayed still, then he put on this exaggerated confused look on this. “What? What are you talking about? Oh no!” Dave, keeping almost totally still, started to slowly pull his cock almost completely out of Kurt, his face changing into a look of absolute shock. “Oh! Oh! Oh, what’s happening!? I can’t stop it!” 

“Fuck you! I fucking hate you!” Kurt screamed, his head thrown back at the slow sensation of Dave pulling out of him.

When only the head of his cock was still in Kurt, he slammed himself completely back in, straight to the hilt. Kurt cried out, head falling back as a string of curses exploded out of him. “You are the meanest man! Fuck! Do it again!” 

Dave laughed and stopped moving again, slowly pulling his cock almost completely out of Kurt. Then, again, he put on the confused and shocked face, followed by, “Oh! It’s happening again! Why!? Oh NO!” Then BAM right back in. 

Kurt's entire body shook together. “Fuck you! I hate you so much!” Kurt panted - his whole body shuddering, but he was smiling so widely and beckoned Dave down. 

Dave happily obeyed. He laughed but made sure to start thrusting again. Moving Kurt’s legs to hook over his hips, and push against his ass, he leaned down and pressed their lips together - “I love you, Kurt.” 

“I love you too! Just like this! Oh god!” 

Keeping their bellies pressed together - trapping Kurt’s cock between them - Dave started rolling his hip faster and faster - an unrelenting barrage against Kurt’s ass. He felt Kurt’s sharp fingernails scraping up the broad expanse of his back

“Oh oh oh! God Dave!” Those noises - that long low whine mixed with a moan was starting - he knew Kurt wasn’t going to last long. So he started to pump harder and faster. He could feel his balls pulling tight against his body - there was no way he would last much longer either. And he didn’t want to. 

“Fuck! Kurt! I’m right there! Come for me, babe.” 

Kurt’s keening got louder as Dave picked up the pace just a little more. He felt Kurt’s hands claw at his back - fingernails cutting into his flesh as they continued to scrape upwards, leaving long red welts. He growled loudly. 

And then Kurt was coming undone - he turned his head, pressing his face into the pillow - as he screamed his release. “UHHHH! DAVE! FUCK!” 

And as Kurt came, he tightened so deliciously around Dave’s cock. And, once that almost burning heat squeezed at him, Dave’s orgasm slammed into him and he unleashed a massive roar as he erupted into Kurt - coming so hard that the world greyed out for a moment. 

His entire body went rigid - he was practically paralyzed, with his hands like vice grips on Kurt’s thighs, a grip so hard that he was sure there’d be little bruises left behind. 

Slowly, he started to come back to himself. And as he did, he felt Kurt’s hand gently stroking his chest and bearded cheek, whispering softly to him. “Shhhh. Dave. Come back to me…” 

As the last aftershocks rumbled through his body, he whimpered a feeble, “Kurt…” Then his arms gave out and he crashed completely down onto Kurt. There was a loud “Ooph!” as their bodies collided. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave and rolled them to the side - letting Dave flop onto his back. Dave grunted softly - his limbs felt like jelly. He was almost completely certain he’d never get up again. 

When he found the energy to open his eyes, he found himself staring right into Kurt’s face, who had pushed himself up onto his elbows and was stroking Dave’s sweaty furry chest. They smiled at each other. 

Dave tried to lean up to kiss Kurt but only got about an inch off the mattress. Laughing, Kurt leaned down and kissed him instead. Then he pressed his forehead to Dave’s and whispered, “Hi.” 

“Hi yourself. That was something, babe!”

“Yeah - god, I needed that.” 

“Mmmhmm. Even though I did that thing you hate?”

“Yes, despite that very annoying thing you’ve discovered that you think is really funny. One day, I’m going to find something that you hate…” 

“But I love everything you do… I don’t think you’ll ever do something I hate.” 

Kurt laughed softly and snuggled up against Dave. Dave surprised himself by successfully rolling onto his side and pressed their sweaty bodies together. They stayed like that for a while - just breathing in each other’s presence. Eventually, Kurt rolled them over again so that he ended up straddling Dave’s hips. Dave settled his hands against Kurt’s waist - thumbs rubbing circles into his skin.

Kurt pressed his hands onto Dave’s chest and smiled down at him. “I love you, Dave.” 

“I love you too. Kurt, can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course! What’s wrong!?”

Dave laughed and leaned up to steal a kiss, “Absolutely nothing is wrong! I was more curious about something.” 

“Oh?” 

“Well, last night you called me ‘honey,’ ‘sweetie,’ ‘baby,’ ‘darling,’ and ‘my love. I was just curious why all the pet names - I’ve noticed it for a few months now. I mean, I just call you babe. Don’t get me wrong, I like it, I was just curious.” 

“I’m finding the right one.” 

“Okay…” Dave cocked his head to the side, his usual look of curiosity. 

“Blaine and I never had pet names, and if we did I can’t remember them anymore, but I don’t want to just go with the first one I think of, I want to find one that encompasses everything you are to me. I want to make sure it’s the perfect name for you.” 

“Kurt, you can call me whatever you want to call me, but you don’t have to stress over it. I love you more than anything in the world, a word can’t really express just how much you mean to me.” 

“Oh, I know and I feel the same, Dave. And I think I decided on one last night.” 

“Oh?” Dave grinned, “And what am I going to be called from now on?” 

“My love. Because that’s what you are. You’re my love.” Kurt whispered as he leaned down, pressing himself against Dave and capturing Dave’s lips in another kiss. 

“That’s perfect. And you’re mine, babe. You’re my love.” Dave whispered, his breath hot against Kurt’s face. He felt this warm burst of joy in his chest as if those two words opened up a whole world of possibilities for them. And he knew he would be hearing them for a very long time. 

He would hear them throughout whatever their futures held - grad school, musicals, jobs, marriage, and perhaps a family. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly. Kurt was his love, his life, his future. 

“Okay, my love, would you like to keep going with our special day?” Kurt whispered against his skin. 

“I don’t need more than what I have right now, Kurt. This is literally the perfect day with you - thank you!”

“Ah, but I told you, I was planning a whole day to spoil you.” 

“Well, breakfast in The Villiage, a walk with coffee and then some rather mindblowing sex - I feel suitably spoiled! Did you just want to spend the night in and watch a movie or something? We could go grab food and bring it back here?” 

“No...I have one more surprise. Something we haven’t done yet.” 

“I love your surprises. What is it?” 

“Well, Mr. tease me with your dick, I do believe that I owe you a little adventure in the big city.” 

“That you do!” Dave grinned, remembering Kurt’s promise of a New York adventure date night, “What do you want to do?” 

Kurt smirked mysteriously. “I promise you won't’ hate it…” 

Dave laughed and kissed him again. 

-/- 

This city continuously managed to surprise him - every single fucking day. It surprised him in the way it felt so alive, the way it embraced difference, and it surprised him in how much it loved all of the holidays. 

If he thought it went mad for Halloween, well the intensity of Christmas in New York utterly floored him. 

New York seemed to shift into the holiday season like someone putting on an old familiar sweater. The city strummed with an overwhelming sense of joy and magic - it was electric. The whole city became awash in tiny sparkling lights, giant decorations, Christmas displays on every corner, and dozens of Christmas markets all over the city. Especially the massive Union Square Market, where the entirety of the square was taken up by dozens and dozens of little tents, all made up to resemble something you might find in a quaint European town. It was always packed, always kind of expensive, and just so quintessential New York. 

And, for the first time, Dave and Kurt were right in the thick of it. 

As small flakes of snow drifted down, Dave huddled into his warm leather jacket with a grey knit cap pulled low on his head. He was leaning against a tree, watching Kurt pay for two exceptionally large cups of hot chocolate from a young Armenian man. The air was bitterly cold and his face stung as snow softly blew against his exposed features. He really wanted his hot drink. 

Kurt was dressed in his usual long brown wool coat, a pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue fisherman sweater, and a very large heavy grey scarf. His hair was dusted with snow, which worried Dave - he’d get sick that way! He’d need to nag about buying a warm hat. 

Kurt picked up the two cups and started to wind his way through a large group of people towards Dave. He was absolutely beautiful - the way the snow reflected the light of the market’s lamps, made it seem like Kurt was walking through an aura of amber. His creamy skin contrasted perfectly with his dark clothes - he looked so right and perfect in this place. As Dave watched him approach, he fell even more in love with this person who had become essential to him. He was awestruck - utterly and completely dumbfounded that this person was his. 

Kurt tilted his head, giving him that usual curious expression. He held out one of the cups with a bright smile, “You look cold.” 

Dave took the cup, returning Kurt’s smile. “Maybe just a little chilly. Wanna warm me up?” Opening his arms, he motioned for Kurt to step into them. As Kurt slipped into the embrace, Dave pressed his face into Kurt’s hair. Wrinkling his nose against the cold snow, “This is a perfect date. I love you, so much.” 

“Yeah? I figured we haven’t done any of the Christmas markets yet, and this is supposed to be the best one. And I love you, too.”

“I love it. I feel decidedly Christmas-y. Although, you know we’ll have to do it all over again next week?” 

Kurt nodded against Dave’s chest. “I don’t care - this time it’s special, because it’s just us. Next week will be different…” The sound of Kurt’s phone going off interrupted him. Groaning, Kurt unhooked his arm - the one not holding a scalding cup of hot chocolate - from Dave’s waist and pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

“Ugh. Speak of the devil, it’s Finn.” 

“What do you think he wants?”

“Oh, either to confirm his flight on Friday again or to see if we’ll join in glee karaoke tonight.” Kurt rolled his eyes as he pressed decline and dropped the phone back into his pocket. “I have no intention of doing that. I have campy Christmas decorations to look at and a really sexy boyfriend to buy a scarf for. Probably from that really cute place with all the knitted stuff we saw earlier.” 

Dave laughed. “Kurt, he’s just really excited to visit us. Although I’m sad we don’t get to have sex for four days.” 

“Dave - this is us. We’ll find a way. Maybe we can find another change room?” 

“We  _ need _ to stop doing that!” Dave said laughing. “Okay, enough about Finn - I want to enjoy my night with you. Now, I’m all hot chocolated up and I got my hug, so lead on to cute knitwear, and I want you to buy yourself a hat!” Dave took Kurt’s hand, smiling.

“And mess up my hair!? Never! But come on, I’m going to convince you to get the scarf with bears on it.” 

“Won’t take much convincing.” 

“Oh, I know, my love. I know.” 

And together they disappeared into the crowd on another perfect New York night.


	13. Midnighter & Apollo - An Epilogue...

### {October 31, 2013}

As the music thumped nonstop, hundreds of bodies gyrated to the unending infectious beat of whatever remix of Werk Bitch the DJ was currently spinning. And as Britney bemoaned getting a Maserati, sweaty bodies moved together - arms in the air, heads thrown back - an undulating human sea.

And Dave, laughing like a mad man, was pulled right along with them. He threw his hands in the air as his boyfriend grabbed him by the huge leather belt he was wearing around his waist, yanking him forward to press their sweat-slick bodies together. Dave’s long black leather trench coat swirled around them - brushing against Kurt’s thighs, which were encased in the tight white bodysuit that made up his Apollo costume.

“Fuck this so so much fun!” Kurt screamed as he leaned in to kiss Dave’s sweaty lips. 

Dave had long ago yanked off his Midnighter mask - which was shoved in the pocket of his tight grey pants. He’d also pulled off the exceptionally tight lycra shirt he’d been wearing earlier, which was now tied in his belt, leaving him bare-chested beneath his coat. A decision he was unbelievably happy with because he was boiling. His face, chest, and stomach were a sheen of sweat, but he was grinning from ear to ear. 

Kurt ran his hands up over Dave’s chest - stopping to flick one of the recently pierced nipples, laughing at Dave’s grunt of arousal. 

“Don’t do that Kurt - we’re not supposed to play with them for at least another week!” Dave yelled, but he did push his groin into Kurt’s, just to let him know how it had affected him. 

“Sorry! I still can’t believe you did it.” 

“You got your tongue pierced, I got my nipples done! You said it would be hot!” 

“And it is! Although you screamed a lot!” Kurt laughed and kissed Dave again. 

Dave moaned as that tiny piece of metal scraped against his tongue, causing his cock to jump. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his mouth against Kurt’s ear. “There’s a darkroom here you know.” 

“David! Are you serious?!” 

“Deadly,” Dave growled. “I wanna blow…” 

“GUYS! This is so much fun!” Finn, who seemed to appear out of thin air, screamed into Dave’s ear, causing both Dave and Kurt to give a small scream and jump. 

Finn, lamely, was dressed in his firefighter uniform, complete with a small bi-flag pin on his lapel, and had unbuttoned his shirt - showing off just how muscular he’d become. He’d been doing cross-fit with Az for a year now and had gotten bigger than Dave had ever seen him. He was also sweating profusely, but he was smiling like a mad man. 

Holding out three bottles of water, Finn yelled, “I thought you might want to rehydrate - you guys have been going at it for hours!” 

Dave groaned but smiled as he took one of the bottles. He felt a pang of sadness as he saw his plans to blow Kurt _at_ the party start to disappear. He momentarily regretted ever inviting Finn on their Halloween adventure, but then he saw how happy the guy was, flailing away on the dance floor. Shaking his head, he just chugged his water - letting some pour over his burning face. 

Whipping his, now wet, longish mohawk around and spraying Kurt - which got him a dirty look - Dave glanced around to see his other friends, who were dancing nearby. Santana, who had recently moved to the city, was wrapped up in some new girl from Queens; Aaron, who was crushing hard on Finn - a crush that might be reciprocated; and Az, who just looked overjoyed at his and Dave’s newly reestablished friendship, and who was dancing with some girl dressed like Morticia Addams. 

Dave grinned, devilishly. He probably could get Az or Aaron to distract Finn long enough to let him drag Kurt downstairs to that darkroom. 

Dave closed his eyes and whipped his head back. He groaned at the sensation of Kurt’s hands on his bare chest, and just gave himself over to the music. He might not be getting the sexy times with Kurt that he wanted, but he had gotten his perfect New York Halloween - complete with his perfect New Yorker boyfriend. 

And later, their little party would wander towards the subway - sweaty, exhausted, and high on a life of possibility. Then, after stumbling into Junior’s to have cheesecake for breakfast, they’d all cram into Kurt and Dave’s tiny student apartment to sleep it off under the watchful eye of Mr. Bananas and Mr. Bear. 

As New Yorkers do. 

_{fin}_

_Dave and Kurt {Kave} Will Return._


End file.
